


Hermine Granger und das menschenverachtende Heiratsgesetz

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone on the Good side who would have died during the last battle survives, Forced Marriage, Gen, Marriage Law AU, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Was würde Hermine Granger tatsächlich tun, wenn man im Zaubereiministerium auf die Idee käme, ein Gesetz zu erlassen, das sie zwingt, irgendwen zu heiraten? Wenn es ein Gesetz wäre, das besagt, dass Reinblüter Muggelgeborene heiraten müssen, würde sie dann einfach Ron Weasley ehelichen und alle anderen ihrem Schicksal überlassen?Würde die Hexe, die ganz allein eine Hauselfenbefreiungsfront gegründet hat, untätig zusehen, wie die Menschenrechte mit Füßen getreten werden?Severus Snape glaubt zunächst an einen Irrtum, als man ihm sagt, dass er seiner Gefängnisstrafe entgehen wird, weil eine Kriegsheldin ihn heiraten will - und das Ministerium findet, Sklaverei sei eine angemessene Bestrafung für Todesser. Doch dann stellt sich heraus, dass tatsächlich jemand Interesse an seinem fortgesetzten Überleben hat.Schließlich hat er schon einmal eine Schlüsselrolle beim Sturz einer menschenverachtenden Regierung gespielt ...





	1. Chapter 1

Severus starb. Früher als er vorgehabt hatte. 

Die Kinder hatten verstanden, dass sie seine Erinnerungen brauchen würden. Gut.  
Vielleicht würde er seine Rache am Dunklen Lord bekommen. Wenigstens das. 

Eine Berührung an seinem Hals. Miss Granger erschien in seinem Sichtfeld. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Potter. 

„Wonach sieht es aus?“ Sie betupfte seine Wunde mit etwas. Natürlich half es nichts. Naginis Gift war verflucht. Es war töricht gewesen, keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er hätte ein Gegengift brauen können …

„Er ist ein Todesser.“

„Er ist nachtragend. Voldemort wollte ihn umbringen.“ Miss Granger drückte etwas kaltes, rundes auf die Bisswunde. Angenehm kühlend, aber sinnlos. „Wenn er vorher nicht auf unserer Seite war, dann ist er es jetzt. Er gibt uns Informationen, oder?“

Potter murmelte etwas. 

„Harry, verdammt, ich hab ihn im ersten Jahr angezündet, weil ich dachte, er will dich umbringen, und dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass er dich retten wollte. Ich hab keine Lust, denselben Fehler zweimal zu machen!“

Severus blendete die Diskussion aus. „Sieh mich an.“ Es waren nicht Lilys Augen, aber sie sahen ihnen ähnlich genug. Das half den Schmerz zu vergessen bevor alles um ihn dunkel wurde. 

 

Als er aufwachte, lag er auf einer Pritsche in einer Gefängniszelle und sein Zauberstab war weg. Seine Taschen leer. 

An seiner Kleidung klebte getrocknetes Blut. Sein eigenes. Severus war erleichtert, dass ihn niemand ausgezogen hatte. Allerdings ließ es nichts Gutes ahnen, dass niemand auch nur nachgesehen hatte, ob er vielleicht noch andere Verletzungen hatte.  
Man hatte ihn hierher geworfen wie man ein verfluchtes Artefakt in eine Truhe warf – zur Aufbewahrung, bis man es zerstören konnte. 

Wer war an der Regierung? Er rollte seinen Ärmel hoch. Kein Dunkles Mal mehr. Gut. Alles andere würde sich finden. 

 

Seine Bewacher verstanden nichts von Okklumentik, ihre Gedanken waren ihm offene Bücher, und nach und nach konnte er sich einige Informationen zusammensuchen. 

Die Information, dass Harry Potter lebte, war so überwältigend, dass er sich abwenden musste, bevor er mehr erfuhr. 

Lilys Sohn lebte. Bedeutete das, dass der Dunkle Lord ebenfalls noch existierte? 

Oder hatte Dumbledore ihm etwas verheimlicht, und der Plan war von Anfang an nie gewesen, dass der Junge starb? 

Später, als er seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, forschte er weiter in den Gedanken seiner Bewacher. 

Ein offenbar nach wie vor sehr lebendiger Harry Potter beteuerte anscheinend, dass Severus für den Orden spioniert hatte.

Das Ministerium unterstellte Potter, von den Kriegsereignissen verwirrt zu sein. 

 

Die Regierung … oh Merlin! Die Regierung war völlig übergeschnappt.  
Nachdem so viele im Krieg gestorben waren, sollten alle Hexen und Zauberer im geschlechtsreifen Alter heiraten und so viele Kinder wie möglich in die Welt setzen – das war ein geplantes Gesetz, welches bald in Kraft treten würde. 

Man wollte einem neuen Voldemort vorbeugen, indem man Reinblüter und Muggelgeborene zwangsweise vermischte. 

Und nur dekorierte Kriegshelden durften selbst aussuchen, wen sie heirateten, die anderen bekamen jemanden zugeteilt. 

 

Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Den Dunklen Lord los zu sein war nicht alles. Man hatte Lilys Sohn wie ein Schwein an die Schlachtbank geführt, und was hatte es gebracht? Nichts. 

Weniger als nichts, vielleicht. 

Auch wenn Severus schon seit langem nichts mehr von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords gehalten hatte … wenigstens hatte Er keine Zwangsehen geplant. 

Ein Verbot von Mischehen, ja. Das war eines der Dinge gewesen, die Severus an seinen Plänen gefallen hatten. Schließlich waren seine Eltern das beste Beispiel dafür, dass Mischehen nicht funktionierten. 

Aber es hatte keine Pläne gegeben, Zwangsehen zu arrangieren. 

Man konnte natürlich nicht wissen, was der Dunkle Lord getan hätte, wenn zu viele reinblütige Hexen sich geweigert hätten, ihre Körper für seine Pläne zur Verfügung zu stellen und reinblütige Kinder zu gebären. 

Womöglich wäre es genauso gekommen …

 

Severus las weiter die Gedanken seiner Bewacher. 

Potter wollte ihn sprechen, das Ministerium verweigerte es mit der Behauptung, der Junge sei immer noch verwirrt und wäre zu leicht zu beeinflussen. 

Nun. Severus war auch ohne Zauberstab zu Legilimentik in der Lage, die Behauptung nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen. 

Seine Erinnerungen waren nicht als Beweismittel vorgebracht worden, und Severus war dankbar dafür. Diese Dinge gingen niemanden etwas an, und er hätte sie nie preisgegeben, wenn er nicht sicher gewesen wäre, zu sterben.  
Dann eben Askaban. Ein Jahr in einer zugigen Zelle, bei seinem Gesundheitszustand, und er wäre tot. 

Immerhin musste er nicht miterleben, wie die magische Welt vor die Hunde ging.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war bereits eine Woche seit Severus’ Erwachen vergangen, als seine Bewacher ihm Fesseln anlegten und ihn aus seiner Zelle zerrten. 

„Wurde aber auch Zeit“, bemerkte er spitz. „Haben so viele Todesser überlebt, dass meine Verhandlung nicht vorher stattfinden konnte?“

„Du kriegst keine Verhandlung, leider. Jemand will dich heiraten.“

„Heiraten?“ Eine Verwechslung also. Wenn freie Auswahl geherrscht hätte, wäre es noch möglich, dass eine verwitwete Narcissa ihn aus Dankbarkeit hier rausholen wollte, aber sie war sicher keine Kriegsheldin, egal wer gewonnen hätte.   
Sie hatte zum Schluss nur noch interessiert, ob ihr Sohn überlebte. 

 

Man brachte ihn in einen kleinen Raum, der keine Vorrichtung für das Fesseln von Gefangenen beinhaltete. Also wirklich keine Verhandlung. 

Immerhin sah er etwas von der Welt. Sobald man den Irrtum bemerkte, würde er sicher wieder in seiner Zelle landen. 

Ein Zauberer in der Kleidung eines Ministeriumsbeamten betrat den Raum und musterte ihn abschätzig. Severus erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. 

„Sind Sie sicher, Miss Granger?“

Severus musste all seine Willenskraft aufbieten, um keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Miss Granger. Warum um alles in der Welt wollte Miss Granger ihn heiraten? Dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, geschenkt, sie hatte Potter ja erklärt warum. 

Aber heiraten? Das war einfach nur absurd. Sie war seine Schülerin … gewesen, aber das änderte nichts, sie war immer noch eine Schülerin.  
Die bloße Vorstellung war widerlich.   
„Sehr sicher.“ Da war etwas Selbstbewusstes in ihrer Stimme, das er in all den Jahren nie gehört hatte. 

„Aber Sie haben die freie Auswahl! Sehen Sie ihn doch an!“ Severus konnte in den Gedanken des Mannes sehen, dass er sich schon selbst mit Miss Granger zum Traualtar schreiten sah. Genau genommen stellte sich der Mann vor, was danach kommen würde. Mit einem Mädchen, das seine Tochter sein könnte. Ekelhaft. 

„Er war jahrelang mein Lehrer, ich denke, ich weiß sehr gut, wie er aussieht“, gab Miss Granger zurück. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht das momentane Schönheitsideal, aber ich war immer neugierig, ob es stimmt, was man über Männer mit großen Nasen sagt.“

Gut. Gut. Er halluzinierte. Miss Granger war eine lästige Besserwisserin, aber keine … er wusste gar kein Wort dafür. Jedenfalls würde die echte Miss Granger so etwas nie sagen. Sie war ein Kind, verdammt! 

Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf. Wer immer es war, sie sah aus wie Miss Granger. Wie eine herausgeputzte Miss Granger, mit glatten, hochgesteckten Haaren und einer schlichten, schwarzen Robe ohne Hogwartswappen, aber dennoch. 

 

„Wie in meinem Antrag bereits erwähnt, seine magischen Fähigkeiten sind beträchtlich. Das konnte ich persönlich beobachten. Als gute Bürgerin ist es meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass meine Kinder hoch magisches Blut haben, nicht wahr?“ Miss Granger lächelte ein süßliches Lächeln, das Severus irgendwie falsch vorkam. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen, wenn sie die Antwort auf eine Frage wusste, sah anders aus. „Über das Aussehen können wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn wir wieder gesunde Populationszahlen haben, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ja, natürlich …“ Der Ministeriumsbeamte wusste, dass er verloren hatte. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen müssen wir einen unbrechbaren Schwur verlangen.“

„Natürlich. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er aufmüpfig wird, nicht wahr?“

Ein unbrechbarer Schwur. Nun, das war eine Möglichkeit, Selbstmord zu begehen. Auf eine relativ schnelle, schmerzlose Art. „Was soll ich schwören?“

„Wir haben hier ein Standardformular …“, begann der Ministeriumsbeamte. 

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe meine … Hausaufgaben gemacht, Professor Snape.“ Miss Granger lächelte ihn an als sitze sie in seinem Klassenzimmer und holte eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Handtasche, die sie vor ihn hielt und ausrollte. „Lesen Sie ruhig alles durch.“

„Das Standardformular deckt alle - “

„Ich kenne ihn besser als Sie“, fiel Miss Granger dem Beamten ins Wort. „Der Mann ist gerissen. Würde mit Sicherheit ein Schlupfloch in Ihrem Standardformular finden. Meine Formulierungen sind im Detail ausgearbeitet, da kommt er nicht raus. Es geht hier um meine Sicherheit, das verstehen Sie doch?“

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen …“ 

Severus verzichtete darauf, in den Geist des Mannes zu schauen, er konnte sich denken, was er dort sehen würde. 

Das Formular war in Miss Grangers winziger Handschrift geschrieben und hatte etwas beinahe tröstlich Vertrautes. 

„… kein Gift, Veritaserum oder sonst irgendeine Substanz, die ich nicht zu mir nehmen will, in mein Essen oder Getränke, oder sonstige Nahrung, mischen, noch in irgendwelche Nahrung von der zu erwarten ist, dass ich sie zu mir nehmen könnte … weder mit deiner Magie, noch mit irgendeinem Teil deines Körpers, noch mit einem Gegenstand, noch mit deiner Stimme angreifen, wobei Angriff folgendermaßen definiert ist …“ 

Die Liste war sehr lang und sehr ausführlich. Er würde nicht einmal mehr eine Katze ermutigen können, in Miss Grangers Schuhe zu pinkeln, wenn er diesen Schwur geschworen hatte. 

Miss Grangers Katze wurde ebenfalls von diversen Klauseln beschützt. 

Aber eines fand Severus nicht: Eine Klausel, die ihn zwang, ihr zu Willen zu sein. 

Die ganze Litanei endete mit „… solange, bis das Ziel erreicht ist, bei dem ich deine Hilfe brauche und drei Tage darüber hinaus.“

Sie hatte vor, ihm seine Freiheit wiederzugeben?

Der Beamte las die Liste ebenfalls durch. „Hier steht nichts davon, dass er Ihnen gehorchen muss.“

Miss Granger hüstelte geziert. „Ich will ja nicht, dass er gleich stirbt, nur weil er ein wenig widerspenstig ist.“

War das eine verwandelte Dolores Umbridge? Aber … die Handschrift erkannte er wieder, er hatte oft genug darüber geflucht, dass sie so winzig war und die Aufsätze so lang. 

„Wir müssen sichergehen, dass die Ehe Kinder hervorbringt. Wenn er sich verweigert …“

Severus wurde allmählich wirklich übel. Gut, dass er heute sowieso noch nichts gegessen hatte. 

„Na gut. Was Allgemeineres …“ Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Robentasche und setzte ihn auf das Pergament. „‚Wirst du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun, um mir zu helfen, mein Ziel zu erreichen?’ Wie klingt das?“

„Das ist sehr allgemein“, meinte der Beamte stirnrunzelnd. 

„Nun, es geht hier schließlich um mein Privatleben! Und wenn ich ihn schwören lasse, etwas zu tun, von dem sich dann herausstellt, dass er es nicht kann … er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste.“

Diese Bemerkung erinnerte ihn wieder unangenehm daran, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Wie konnte sie nur?   
Miss Granger, mit ihren Bemühungen die Hauselfen zu befreien! War sie nicht gegen Sklaverei gewesen? 

„Nun gut. Es wird genügen.“

 

Sie befreite seinen rechten Arm von den Fesseln, reichte ihm ihre Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. Zeigte ihm eine Erinnerung. 

Das Büro von Dolores Umbridge. Er, wie er das Zimmer verließ, Potters Flehen scheinbar ignorierend – was hatte der dumme Junge sich auch dabei gedacht, ihn vor Umbridge um Hilfe zu bitten?

Was wollte sie ihm damit sagen?

Dass sie das Ministerium täuschen wollte?

Vielleicht sollte er vorerst nicht gegen die Bedingungen des Schwurs verstoßen. Bis er wusste, was sie vorhatte. 

 

Er leistete den unbrechbaren Schwur – das wurde allmählich zu einer schlechten Gewohnheit – und ließ sich von Miss Granger zu einem der Apparierpunkte führen. „Festhalten.“


	3. Chapter 3

Er leistete den unbrechbaren Schwur – das wurde allmählich zu einer schlechten Gewohnheit – und ließ sich von Miss Granger zu einem der Apparierpunkte führen. „Festhalten.“

Im nächsten Moment standen sie vor Blacks Haus am Grimmauldplatz. 

„Fast wie früher, nicht wahr?“ Miss Granger führte ihn ins Haus, vorbei an dem kreischenden Gemälde – waren sie das immer noch nicht losgeworden? – und ins Esszimmer. „Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Sir. Möchten Sie zuerst etwas essen, oder duschen?“

Die respektvolle Anrede ließ hoffen, dass sie einen Plan hatte, der keine Perversionen beinhaltete. Gut. „Zuerst will ich wissen, was Sie vorhaben.“ Direkt danach würde er allerdings duschen. Selbst wenn er es in Blacks Badezimmer tun musste. Das getrocknete Blut wurde allmählich wirklich ekelhaft. 

„Nun, das dürfte recht offensichtlich sein. Diese Farce im Ministerium dürfte Ihnen eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon gegeben haben, was im magischen Großbritannien vor sich geht?“

„In der Tat. Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, stattdessen ist nun jemand an der Macht, der Gefangene wochenlang ohne medizinische Versorgung oder frische Kleidung dahinvegetieren lässt, das Erzwingen unbrechbarer Schwüre für ethisch vertretbar hält, und so besessen von Eugenik ist, dass sogar ein gefährlicher Todesser freigelassen wird, wenn jemand vorgibt, ihn als … Zuchtbullen zu benötigen.“ Was außerdem eine erstaunliche Unkenntnis der modernen Reproduktionsmedizin offenbarte. Miss Granger musste das wissen. Vermutlich hatte sie darauf gezählt, dass man im Ministerium wenig bis gar nichts über die wissenschaftlichen Fortschritte der Muggel wusste. 

Miss Granger sah betreten auf ihre Schuhe. „Äh, ja. So ungefähr. Alle unverheirateten, reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer im fortpflanzungsfähigen Alter sollen mit Halbblütern oder Muggelgeborenen verheiratet werden. Ich durfte mir jemanden aussuchen, weil ich als Kriegsheldin eingestuft worden bin, aber die meisten werden zwangsverheiratet.“

Severus nickte. Soweit hatte er das auch mitbekommen. „Sie sind, natürlich, dagegen?“ Die junge Hexe, die beschlossen hatte, dass die Versklavung von Hauselfen falsch war, egal wie glücklich die Hauselfen damit waren, und wie sehr Hogwarts wirtschaftlich davon abhing, wäre dagegen gewesen. 

Er hoffte, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht allzu sehr verändert hatte. 

Sie sah auf. Ihre Augen blitzten. „Natürlich bin ich dagegen! Das ist nichts anderes als staatlich verordnete Vergewaltigung! Mein Ziel, das zu unterstützen Sie geschworen haben, ist die Abschaffung dieses Gesetzes.“

Severus atmete auf. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie angespannt er die ganze Zeit gewesen war. „Ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann. Aber zunächst …“ Er sah an sich herunter. 

„Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts haben einen Koffer für Sie gepackt. Ich habe Kreacher gebeten, Ihnen etwas zum Anziehen ins Bad zu legen.“

Er verbrachte eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche. Danach fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch. 

Alles in allem hätte es schlechter laufen können. Irgendwie war offenbar ein irrer Diktator an die Macht gekommen. Genau wie früher. 

Aber diesmal war Severus nicht dumm genug gewesen, sich besagtem irrem Diktator anzuschließen, und musste auch nicht um Gnade winseln um von der Gegenseite rekrutiert zu werden. 

Im Gegenteil. Diesmal hatte man ihn gezwungen, sich der richtigen Seite anzuschließen. Es wäre schön gewesen, die Wahl gehabt zu haben, aber immerhin konnte er darauf hoffen, dass seine Zukunft weder Folter noch Mord beinhaltete. Nicht noch mehr Tote, die sich in seinen Alpträumen tummelten. 

In einer sauberen Robe stieg er schließlich die Treppe hinab. 

 

Jetzt stand auf dem Esszimmertisch eine Schale Porridge und ein Glas Orangensaft. 

Miss Granger sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man Ihnen überhaupt etwas zu essen gegeben hat, also dachte ich …“

Schonkost. Natürlich. „Man hat mir gelegentlich trockenes Brot gegeben. Trockenes Muggeltoastbrot. Eine perfide Foltermethode.“

„Sie meinen, dieses Toastbrot das man fertig gebacken in Plastiktüten kaufen kann?“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Und es war auch noch trocken?“

„Ich bin sicher, sie haben es absichtlich austrocknen lassen.“ Er probierte einen Löffel Porridge. Es war gar nicht mal übel. Fast so gut wie das in Hogwarts. Mit Salz statt Zucker, wie Minerva es aß. 

Miss Granger sah ihn eine Weile an. „Waren Sie dabei, als Harry das Schwert aus dem See geholt hat?“

„Natürlich. Potter gibt sich bei allem was er tut die größte Mühe, ums Leben zu kommen. Wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre er erstickt oder an Unterkühlung gestorben.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „Vermutlich beides gleichzeitig.“

„Wissen Sie noch, was Ihre letzten Worte zu ihm waren?“

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, leider.“ Wenn er nicht so sicher gewesen wäre, bald tot zu sein, hätte er niemals … nun, er hätte vieles nicht getan. 

„Was waren sie?“

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bat ihn, mich anzusehen. Was wird das, ein Verhör?“

„Entschuldigung, Professor. Sie haben mich noch kein einziges Mal beleidigt, ich war nicht sicher, ob Sie es wirklich sind.“

„Sie übertreiben.“ So schlimm war er nicht. Oder? Wann hatte er Miss Granger beleidigt? „Zugegeben, die Bemerkung zu Ihren Zähnen war vielleicht nicht … nett.“ Es hatte sich einfach angeboten, und er hatte keinen Grund gesehen, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. „Aber ich habe für Ihr Fehlen im Unterricht keine Punkte abgezogen.“

„Also gut, Sie sind es wirklich.“ Miss Granger schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden Ihre Erinnerungen zurückhaben wollen? Harry hat überlegt, sie dem Ministerium als Beweismittel vorzulegen, aber angesichts der Umstände …“

„Ich würde unter keinerlei Umständen wollen, dass jemand in diesen Erinnerungen herumwühlt. Noch jemand. Die Erinnerungen an … an Miss Evans“ - damals war sie noch Miss Evans gewesen – „waren ausschließlich für die Augen ihres Sohnes bestimmt und gehen niemanden etwas an.“ 

„Ja, das dachte Harry auch. Er wollte Sie fragen, aber sie haben ihn nicht gelassen. Aber das ist jetzt ja egal.“

Er nickte. „Ja, ich will sie zurück. Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

Miss Granger nannte ihm das aktuelle Datum. Seine Bewusstlosigkeit konnte nicht länger als zwölf Stunden gedauert haben. „Es tut mir Leid – es war alles sehr chaotisch. Als ich zurück bin um Sie zu holen waren die Auroren schon dagewesen, und ich dachte, das hätte seine Ordnung so, die Auroren sind ja die Guten … dachte ich. Wie dumm von mir.“

Severus überlegte kurz. Nein, Miss Granger hatte ihn nicht unbedingt wissentlich eine Woche unter diesen Bedingungen dahinvegetieren lassen; sie konnte erst an seinem Aussehen bemerkt haben, wie schlecht man ihn behandelte. „Das neue Gesetz war schon Tage nachdem ich aufgewacht bin beschlossen. So schnell werden Entscheidungen im Ministerium normalerweise nicht getroffen.“ 

„Ja. Sobald davon die Rede war, wusste ich, dass ich etwas würde unternehmen müssen. Kingsley Shacklebolt hat uns mitgeteilt, dass es zwecklos wäre, Harrys Ruhm gegen das Ministerium einsetzen zu wollen – das neue Gesetz hat erstaunlich viele Unterstützer.“

Da sah man mal wieder, wie schlecht die Menschheit war. Offenkundig hatten viele nur darum gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, weil sie eine andere Art von menschenverachtender Diktatur vorzogen. „Shacklebolt arbeitet immer noch für …“ Nicht mehr für den Orden, oder für Dumbledore. „Für Potter?“

„Nicht wirklich für Harry. Der Orden des Phönix hat jetzt nur eben andere Ziele.“

„Dann sind sich alle Mitglieder in dieser Sache einig?“

„Mundungus Fletcher hofft auf eine reiche Ehefrau, und bei Sturgis Podmore sind wir uns nicht sicher, aber Mrs. Weasley ist natürlich dagegen, und Tonks sagt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was die vorhaben, dann hätte sie es mit der Familiengründung nicht so eilig gehabt.“

Severus nickte. Wenn Molly Weasley gegen etwas war, dann war der Rest der Familie auch dagegen. Größtenteils. „Percy Weasley?“ 

„Arbeitet wieder für das Ministerium und ist laut Kingsley bereit, sich zwangsverheiraten zu lassen, wenn es dem Gemeinwohl dient.“

Das war wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Schade. Percy Weasley wäre ganz brauchbar gewesen. Nicht so hitzköpfig wie seine jüngeren Brüder. „Und wer ist der neue Dunkle Lord, pardon, ich meine natürlich, Zaubereiminister?“

„Warum sind Sie so sicher, dass wir nicht zur Abwechslung mal eine Hexe als Zaubereiministerin haben?“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun tun sie nicht gleich so, als hätte ich das Ihnen zum Tort gesagt. Meine Annahme war schlichtweg, dass eine Hexe nicht derartig gegen die Interessen ihres eigenen Geschlechts handeln würde.“ Allerdings war er da vielleicht zu optimistisch. „Wobei, angesichts dessen, dass Kreacher sich sofort einer Bewegung anschließen würde, die verspricht, alle Hauselfen zu enthaupten sobald sie ein bestimmtes Alter überschritten haben …“

„Ja, solche Frauen gibt es leider.“ Miss Granger verzog das Gesicht. „Aber Sie haben Recht, es ist ein Mann. Fenwick Badfigg.“

„Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Kingsley hat ein bisschen gegraben, anscheinend war Badfigg früher Herausgeber eines, äh, Zauberermagazins. In gewissen Kreisen durchaus bekannt. Wie sich herausstellte, kennt er im Ministerium eine Menge Leute, die ihn sofort als neuen Minister vorgeschlagen haben.“

So so. Ein ‚äh, Zauberermagazin’. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm einmal den Auftrag erteilt, alle pornographischen Magazine in den Jungenschlafsälen von Slytherin zu konfiszieren, und ihm mitzuteilen, welcher junge Zauberer womöglich darüber fantasierte, sich mit einer Muggelfrau fortzupflanzen. 

Severus hatte es damals für ausgemachten Unsinn gehalten, die Magazine unbesehen verbrannt, und berichtet, der Blutstatus der abgebildeten Personen sei nicht zu ermitteln gewesen, da sie keine Kleidung getragen hätten. 

Aber anscheinend war der Dunkle Lord damals tatsächlich etwas auf der Spur gewesen. 

„So, so. Hatte er in seinem Magazin schon einmal über seine Pläne für die magische Welt geschrieben?“ Dass er es noch einmal bereuen würde, einen Befehl des Dunklen Lords nicht gründlich genug ausgeführt zu haben … 

„Keine Ahnung. Fred und George haben angeboten, ein paar alte Ausgaben zu organisieren; meinten, Mundungus Fletcher hat bestimmt welche … aber ihre Mutter war dagegen.“

„Wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie es trotzdem tun.“ Also würde er bald wissen, ob er Grund hatte, sein übereiltes Handeln zu bereuen. „Apropos Fletcher, weiß er von Ihren Plänen?“

„Bisher habe ich noch nicht viele Pläne“, gab Miss Granger zu. „Er weiß nicht, dass ich vorhabe gegen das Gesetz zu arbeiten. Der ganze Orden des Phönix weiß, dass ich das Gesetz benutzt habe um Sie vor Askaban zu bewahren, weil Harry Informationen hat, die beweisen, dass Sie die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite waren. Dem Ministerium musste ich andere Motive vorspielen … ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir die unangemessenen Bemerkungen nicht übel.“ 

„Seien Sie versichert, im Gegensatz zu Potter bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, dass Verbündete nicht immer offen miteinander sprechen können“ Dass er sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen war, was sie vorhatte, behielt er besser für sich. „Eine beeindruckende schauspielerische Leistung, Miss Granger“

„Danke, Sir. Nachdem ich mich schon als Bellatrix ausgeben musste, war das gar nicht so schwer, ich habe mir einfach vorgestellt, ich wäre eine jüngere Ausgabe von Umbridge.“

„Ja, so wirkte es. Dieses Dokument hat sie allerdings verraten.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft. Schmeckte wie frischgepresst. „Niemand außer Ihnen ist derartig unfähig, sich kurz zu fassen.“

„Unsinn. Das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Nach dem Standardformular hätten Sie einen Schwur darauf leisten müssen, dem Ministerium nicht in die Quere zu kommen.“

Sie hatte das also alles geplant. Er nickte. „Welche Pläne haben Sie denn bisher?“

„Später.“ Sie wies auf die Schüssel Porridge. „Essen Sie erst einmal, Sie müssen am Verhungern sein.“

Es widerstrebte ihm, sich von einer ehemaligen Schülerin herumkommandieren zu lassen, aber er wusste, wann jemand anderes am längeren Hebel saß. „Sagen Sie mir wenigstens, was aus Draco geworden ist.“

„Die Familie Malfoy hat überlebt, aber sie sind alle gefangen genommen worden. Werden wohl in Askaban landen. Tut mir Leid.“

Severus nahm einen Schluck Saft um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen. „Draco wird in Askaban keinen Tag durchhalten“, sagte er schließlich gefasst. 

„Es sind keine Dementoren mehr da“, erklärte Miss Granger. „Kingsley hat das Ministerium in diese Richtung beeinflusst, und natürlich sind die Dementoren auch nicht sehr loyal …“

Dann würde Draco vielleicht nicht so schnell wahnsinnig werden. Aber es würde ihn brechen. Er war ein verwöhntes Kind, keinerlei Entbehrungen gewohnt, schon das Essen würde ein Schock für ihn sein …

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Miss Granger sanft. „Ich habe überlegt, Anspruch auf ihn zu erheben, aber …“

Sie hatte sich entscheiden müssen. „Die Polyandrie wurde nicht legalisiert?“

„Da das Ganze ein Zuchtprogramm ist, hält man Polyandrie nicht für zweckdienlich. Und Malfoy ist …“

Severus löffelte schweigend sein Porridge. Natürlich, Draco war kein schlechter Schüler, aber wenn Miss Granger jemanden suchte, der ihr half, die Regierung zu stürzen, oder was auch immer sie plante … egal was sie plante, Draco würde lieber seine eigene Haut retten als sich an irgendeiner wie auch immer gearteten Widerstandorganisation zu beteiligen. 

„Er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig“, sagte Miss Granger schließlich. 

Nicht vertrauenswürdig? Als ob er das war! „Sie hätten ihm genauso einen unbrechbaren Schwur abverlangen können wie mir.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, Malfoy ist ein Idiot. Er hätte versucht ein Schlupfloch zu finden und wäre dabei umgekommen. Und ich hatte von Anfang an nicht vor, Ihre Mitarbeit zu erzwingen.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich nehme an, Potter hat Ihnen gesagt, warum Dumbledore mir vertraut hat? Dann wissen Sie auch, dass Sie sich nicht auf dieselbe Motivation verlassen können.“ Vorausgesetzt jedenfalls, man nahm an, dass Lilys Sohn durch diese Sache nicht in Gefahr geriet. 

„Ich weiß. Schlimmstenfalls können Sie einfach hier herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen.“

„Genau wie Draco.“ Nicht, dass er vorhatte, tatenlos zuzusehen, aber das brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht habe ich einfach keine Lust, mich Schlammblut nennen zu lassen. Sie bezeichnen mich wenigstens nur als Besserwisserin.“ 

„Das war der Grund?“ Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. „Da, ich habe aufgegessen, nun rücken Sie endlich mit dem Plan heraus.“

Miss Granger lächelte. „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Ich habe es mit ein paar Zaubern belegt, damit uns niemand belauschen kann.“


	4. Chapter 4

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich in einen der plüschigen Sessel sinken. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, dabei hatte er sich kaum bewegt. Der Blutverlust? Nachwirkungen des Giftes?

Miss Granger nahm das orangefarbene Ungetüm von einer Katze vom anderen Sessel und setzte sich, worauf das Tier sofort auf ihren Schoß sprang um dort weiterzuschlafen. 

„Sie fragen sich, warum ich Ihnen vertraue?“ 

Er nickte. 

„Nun …“ Sie streichelte die Katze. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Schulden begleichen. Harry haben Sie jedenfalls alles heimgezahlt, was sein Vater jemals getan hat. Und ich habe Ihnen wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.“

Gar nicht so blöd. „Diese Form von magischer Verbindung ist unberechenbar. Und Sie übersehen, dass ich Potter senior nie das Leben gerettet habe.“

„Magie? Ich verlasse mich doch nicht auf irgendwelche Magie, von der nur Dumbledore wusste, ob sie überhaupt existiert. Menschenkenntnis dagegen … das haben auch Muggel. Sie sind ein Mann, der seine Schulden begleicht.“ Miss Granger lächelte als hätte sie ihren Schulabschluss mit Bestnote und Auszeichnung bestanden. „Wissen Sie, was Peter Pettigrew für Harry getan hat? Einen Moment gezögert hat er, das war alles. So weit reicht der magische Zwang.“

„Sie sind fast so schlimm wie Dumbledore.“ Warum geriet er immer wieder an Leute die ihn skrupellos manipulierten?

„Danke, Sir.“

„Das war kein Kompliment! Und wie ist es Ihnen überhaupt gelungen, die Blutung zu stillen?“ Es wäre für jemanden wie ihn natürlich ein Leichtes, ein Gegengift zu brauen, aber er war dumm gewesen, hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn brauchte, und im Zweifel ohnehin den Todesfluch anwenden würde. 

Miss Granger mochte so einiges können, aber in den paar Sekunden ein Gegengift improvisieren?

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glück. Bei Mr. Weasley hieß es, das Gift sei verflucht. Also dachte ich, vielleicht hilft dasselbe wie bei Werwolfbissen. Diptam hatte ich sowieso, dann habe ich einen Sickel auf die Wunde gedrückt, und als Sie bewusstlos waren, habe ich Ihnen noch einen Bezoar verabreicht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wenig Hoffnung, dass es was bringen würde.“

Ein Bezoar. Natürlich. Das hätte er auch versucht. „Warum hatten Sie einen Bezoar dabei?“

„Weil ich wusste, dass Voldemort eine Giftschlange hat.Und weil ein gewisser Halbblutprinz findet, ein Bezoar sei besser als jedes Gegengift.“ 

 

Mit anderen Worten, es war seine eigene verdammte Schuld, dass er sich in dieser Situation befand. Eigentlich wie immer. 

„Also gut, Schluss mit dem Smalltalk. Wie sehen Ihre Pläne konkret aus? Übrigens fällt mir auf, dass Sie mich nicht haben schwören lassen, darüber zu schweigen.“ Das war geradezu sträflicher Leichtsinn. Genau wie bei Potter. Konnte man diese Kinder denn keine … keine Woche alleine lassen?

„Dieser unbrechbare Schwur ist idiotisch“, behauptete Miss Granger. „Soweit Ron es mir erklärt hat, übt er keinen Zwang aus, man ist nur einfach tot sobald man gegen die Bedingungen verstößt. Einfach so, ohne Warnung. Und dabei ist völlig egal, warum man gegen die Bedingungen verstößt. Nein, Sie haben schon Recht, ich habe mir ein Vorbild an Professor Dumbledore genommen. Der, laut Harry, keinen unbrechbaren Schwur für nötig hielt.“

Severus nickte. „Ich musste flexibel bleiben. Den Plan, dass ich ihn …“ Er schluckte. „Dass ich derjenige sein soll, der sein Leben beendet, hat er recht spontan gefasst. Hätte er mich vorher schwören lassen, ihm nie Schaden zuzufügen …“ 

„Eben. Der Schwur war größtenteils Ablenkung. Ich weiß, dass Sie das böse Wort mit Sch nicht mehr hören wollen, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie derart begeistert von der gezielten Vermischung der Blutlinien sind, dass Sie mich aus Überzeugung verraten würden.“

Er nickte. War er so vorhersehbar? Peinlich. 

„Und da Sie weder ein Feigling noch ein Vollidiot sind, werden Sie auch nicht aus Angst zum Ministerium gekrochen kommen und mich in der Hoffnung verraten, dafür verschont zu werden.“

„Korrekt, aber dennoch leichtsinnig, sich darauf zu verlassen. Ich will nicht verhehlen, dass ich sehr daran interessiert bin, meine eigene Haut zu retten.“ 

Miss Granger kraulte ihre Katze hinter den Ohren. „Ich setze darauf, dass Sie alles tun werden, um erstens Askaban zu entgehen, und zweitens nicht mit mir verheiratet zu bleiben. Es liegt in Ihrem Interesse, dass jemand Vernünftiges Zaubereiminister wird. Malfoy wäre vielleicht mit mir verheiratet geblieben und hätte versucht, mich mit seinen Gemeinheiten in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Sie … schätze ich nicht so ein.“

 

Wirklich peinlich, wie vorhersehbar er war. Allerdings hatte sie natürlich Informationen, die er nie preiszugeben beabsichtigt hatte. Es gab nur eine Frau, die er jemals hatte heiraten wollen. „Ihr Plan?“

„Vorerst habe ich nur Pläne zur Schadensbegrenzung. Verbündete im Ausland bereiten sichere Häuser vor. Der letzte irre Diktator mit dem ich … das heißt, der letzte irre Diktator der Muggelwelt war so mächtig, dass Flucht die einzige Möglichkeit war.“

„Ah. Sie sprechen von Hitler?“ 

Miss Granger wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bringen würde, einen Brief an die Präsidentin des magischen Amerika zu schreiben und darum zu bitten, dass sie hier einmarschieren. Und damals hat es erst mit dem zweiten Weltkrieg aufgehört, also …“

„Stark vereinfacht, aber ich stimme zu. Die Regierungen anderer Länder um Hilfe zu bitten beinhaltet das Risiko, vom Regen in die Traufe zu kommen.“ Sicherlich würden die in Durmstrang ausgebildeten Hexen und Zauberer nur zu gern helfen … vielleicht aber nur, um das Zuchtprogramm ihrem Geschmack anzupassen. 

„Ja. Voldemort hatte nicht so viel Unterstützung aus der Bevölkerung. Wenn wir den neuen Zaubereiminister loswerden könnten, käme vielleicht ein anderer, der genauso schlimm ist. Also erstmal nur Fluchtpläne. Wir brauchen Vielsafttrank.“

„Den Sie sehr gut selbst brauen können … wenn auch nicht ohne meine Zutaten zu stehlen.“ Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sich das zusammenzureimen. Allerdings war er stark in Versuchung gewesen, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle Punkte dafür abzuziehen, dass sie so dumm gewesen waren. Er hatte es nur deshalb nicht getan, weil er befürchtete, dass sie ihm von derlei Streichen dann gar nicht mehr erzählen würden. 

Miss Granger hatte den Anstand, einen Moment lang verlegen zu wirken. „Das war nicht persönlich gemeint, Sir. Wir brauchten die Zutaten … oder dachten es. Egal. Ja, ich kann den Vielsafttrank selbst brauen. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Ideen.“

„Mir wird sicher noch etwas einfallen.“

„Gut. Dann wäre noch die Hochzeit zu planen.“

Severus fiel beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter. „Und ich hatte schon beinahe den Eindruck gewonnen, Sie seien halbwegs vernünftig. Miss Granger, Sie können doch jetzt nicht daran denken, eine kitschige Hochzeitsfeier - “

„Natürlich nicht!“ Die Katze sprang von ihrem Schoß und baute sich mit gesträubtem Pelz vor Severus auf. „In drei Tagen heiraten alle Kriegsheldinnen und Helden ihre selbst ausgewählten Ehepartner in einer Massentrauung im Ministerium. Davon rede ich!“

„Ah.“ Alle? „Wer heiratet sonst noch?

„Harry heiratet Susan Bones, Neville Hannah Abbot, Ron Mandy Brocklehurst. Ginny ist noch nicht volljährig, aber sie hat Justin Finch-Fletchley ins Auge gefasst ...“

„Alles Scheinehen?“ Er hatte den Weasleyjungen nicht ein einziges Mal mit Miss Brocklehurst gesehen, und hätte vermutet, dass er nicht mal von ihrer Existenz wusste. 

„Selbstverständlich. Äh. Das heißt. Hannah war nicht in den Plan eingeweiht, aber ich glaube, sie hat Neville gefragt, weil sie … weil sie weiß, dass er in Ordnung ist.“

„Abbot ist eine Kriegsheldin?“

„Nein, sie hat Neville gefragt, weil er, ach, das wissen Sie ja noch gar nicht. Neville hat die Schlange mit Gryffindors Schwert enthauptet. Daran, dass er ein Held ist, besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel. Hannah hätte sich niemanden aussuchen dürfen, aber sie hat Neville gefragt, und …“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Und natürlich war Mr. Longbottom ritterlich genug, die Ehe mit ihr zu beantragen?“

„Tun Sie doch nicht so – Neville ist ein guter Kerl. Nur, weil er schlecht in Zaubertränke war - “ 

„Das war keine Ironie.“

Miss Granger sah ihn misstrauisch an. 

„Das war Sarkasmus. Ich zweifle nicht an, dass Mr. Longbottom … nett ist.“

„Sie sagen das, als wäre es was Schlechtes.“

„In der Tat.“

Miss Granger sah aus, als habe sie eine ihrer Meinung nach brillante Antwort parat, aber sie sagte nichts. „Also, die Hochzeit. Ich muss so aussehen, als ob ich die Sache gut finde.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Diese Robe hier wird wohl nicht reichen.“

„Man wird erwarten, dass Sie Weiß tragen.“ Viele der älteren Reinblutfamilien hielten an der Tradition fest, einfach die beste Robe zu tragen, Festroben wurden teilweise sogar vererbt, aber unter Muggeln gab es nur eine übliche Farbe für ein Hochzeitskleid. 

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Eine einfache weiße Robe und ein Strauß aus weißen Lilien, dachte ich. Vielleicht auch Calla …“

„Weiße Lilien“, erwiderte er tonlos. „Sie wissen, dass das Beerdigungsblumen sind?“ Für ihn war die Verknüpfung unvermeidbar. 

„Ach.“ Miss Granger machte große Augen. „Das wusste ich gar nicht!“ intonierte sie süßlich, in einer erschreckend überzeugenden Imitation von Dolores Umbridge. 

Er nickte. Natürlich. Sie wusste genau um die Konnotation. „Ein Strauß aus Chrysanthemen und Calla, denke ich, wäre passend. Vielleicht etwas Efeu.“ Wiederauferstehung zu den Totenblumen. Es war riskant, aber notfalls konnte Miss Granger immer behaupten, einfach nur eine hübsche Kombination beabsichtigt zu haben. „Welche Kleidung hatten Sie mir zugedacht?“

„Schwarz? Was Sie immer tragen? Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie mit extravaganter Kleidung zu demütigen.“

 

Natürlich nicht. Gryffindors. Und die Ritterlichkeit war noch eine ihrer guten Eigenschaften. „Und genau das wäre ein Fehler. Denken Sie nach. Was würde Dolores Umbridge tun, wenn sie einen alten Feind in ihrer Gewalt hätte?“

„Oh.“ Miss Grangers Miene verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens. „Pink? Sie sind oft sehr grausam zu mir gewesen, aber Umbridge-pink? Das kann ich Ihnen nicht antun.“

Es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum Dumbledore seine Dienste als Spion dringend nötig gehabt hatte. Gryffindors – gnadenlos, wenn es darum ging auf einen vermeintlichen Feind einzuschlagen, aber wehe, man erwartete von ihnen, gegen ihre wahren Gefühle zu handeln. Wenn sie da schon Skrupel bekam … aber es war egal. „Nein, Pink würde gekünstelt wirken. Sie haben nie eine Vorliebe für diese Farbe gezeigt. Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?“ Er hatte keine Ahnung. Einer der Vorteile von Schuluniformen. 

„Blau. Aber das ist zu normal. Wären Gryffindorfarben angemessen demütigend?“

Er überlegte kurz und nickte. Gryffindorfarben würden den Eindruck vermitteln, dass er völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle war. „Goldlamé?“ 

Die Katze gab ihren Versuch, Miss Granger zu verteidigen auf, und sprang wieder auf ihren Schoß, wo sie zufrieden schnurrend liegenblieb.   
Severus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass die Katze verstanden hatte, wovon sie sprachen. 

Miss Granger streichelte das orangefarbene Monster. „Ich bewundere Ihre Opferbereitschaft. Goldlamé mit roter Borte?“

Er nickte. 

„Blumen?“ 

„Nur eine.“ Sollte er … aber sie wusste sowieso alles. „Eine rote Lilie, denke ich.“

 

„Bestens, dann hätten wir das. Soweit Kingsley uns informiert hat, müssen wir nicht damit rechnen, irgendwelche magisch bindenden Dinge sagen oder unterschreiben zu müssen. Nur die gesetzliche Trauung.“

„Ich schwöre nicht noch einen unbrechbaren Schwur.“

Miss Granger nickte. „Wenn sie doch einen unbrechbaren Schwur verlangen, werden wir offen rebellieren müssen.“

„Diese Massentrauung ist eine perfekte Gelegenheit, all diejenigen, vor denen die Öffentlichkeit womöglich mehr Respekt hat als vor dem Ministerium, an einem Ort zu versammeln …“ Es musste nichts bedeuten. Vielleicht sollte es auch einfach nur öffentlichkeitswirksam sein. Und doch …

„Ja. Aber wenn wir uns weigern, machen wir uns verdächtig. Und wenn sie uns alle auf einmal umbringen, fällt das auf. So früh nach der Machtergreifung können sie das nicht riskieren.“

„Hm. Es gibt langsam wirkende Gifte, und wenn jeder von Ihnen eine andere Dosis verabreicht bekommt …“ Er musste sich Bezoare besorgen. „Sie haben bei Ihrem unbrechbaren Schwur etwas vergessen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, an alles gedacht zu haben.“

„Vielleicht kann ich die Klausel, dass ich bei der Verfolgung Ihrer Ziele helfen soll, so interpretieren, dass ich Ihr Leben schützen muss, aber es wäre mir lieber, Sie hätten das deutlicher gemacht.“ Wenn ein Kampf ausbrach und er Miss Granger verteidigte statt lächelnd darauf zu warten, dass sie umkam, würde jemand Verdacht schöpfen. Vorausgesetzt, irgendwer hatte auf den Wortlaut geachtet. Das Blöde an der Dummheit der Menschen war, dass man sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte. 

Die Leute entdeckten ihre Intelligenz meistens im genau falschen Moment. 

„Das war kein Versehen. Sie müssen flexibel sein falls es zum Kampf kommt. Außerdem, offiziell bin ich eine gehorsame Magd des Ministeriums und will magisch begabte Kinder gebären, daraus würde nichts, wenn ich sterben würde.“ 

„Ich hatte es beinahe verdrängt.“ Er fühlte Kopfschmerzen aufziehen wie dunkle Gewitterwolken. „Also gut. Bekomme ich mein eigenes Schlafzimmer?“ Die Pritsche in seiner Gefängniszelle hatte nur zu deutlich gemacht, dass sein Rücken allmählich in das Alter kam, in dem er Ansprüche stellte. Auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, würde sich rächen. Nur eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit, sicher, aber eine vermeidbare. 

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Das Haus ist unortbar.“

„Ich dachte eher an Verrat.“

Miss Granger rümpfte die Nase. „In der Anwesenheit eines Todessers einschlafen? Wie dumm sehe ich eigentlich aus?“, sagte sie mit affektierter Stimme. 

Beinahe hätte er gelächelt. „Gut, das wird dann kein Problem sein.“

Sie nickte. „Kreacher!“

Der Hauself apparierte und verbeugte sich. „Wie kann Kreacher zu Diensten sein?“ fragte er, beinahe respektvoll.

Seltsam, Severus meinte sich zu erinnern, dass der Hauself rassistische Ansichten hegte. 

„Würdest du Professor Snape sein Zimmer zeigen? Und ihm noch etwa zu essen bringen, falls er etwas möchte?“

„Ich bin kein Professor mehr. Mr. Snape reicht.“ Sie würde ihn früher oder später beim Vornamen nennen müssen, es war sicherer so, aber es widerstrebte ihm. 

„Sie werden mir beibringen müssen, es spöttisch klingen zu lassen“, erwiderte Miss Granger. „Offiziell … also …“

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine moderne Hexe sind. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich schon einmal meine neue Unterschrift üben sollte?“

„Äh. Ja, Sir. Tut mir Leid. Alles andere hätte verdächtig gewirkt.“

„Seien Sie nicht albern. Man hat schon Schlimmeres von mir verlangt.“ Sehr viel Schlimmeres. Ob er ihren Namen annahm oder sie seinen, war egal, beides war ihm gleichermaßen widerwärtig. Er wandte sich Kreacher zu. „Ich habe bereits ein Zimmer hier?“

„Aber sicherlich. Sir wird sich wie zuhause fühlen.“

 

In dem Zimmer angekommen, setzte Severus sich aufs Bett. Er fühlte sich definitiv nicht wie … nun, er fühlte nicht wie in dem Haus in Spinner’s End. 

Er fühlte sich wie im Schlafsaal von Slytherin. 

„Miss Granger sagte, es soll alles so bleiben wie es war. Nur sauberer. Miss Granger sagte, Professor Snape würde die Slytherinfarben gern sehen.“

„Ja.“ Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. „Du kannst nach Hogwarts apparieren? Ich brauche ein paar Sachen aus meinem Büro, falls nicht alles zerstört ist.“

 

„Kreacher war in Hogwarts und hat alles geholt.“

„Alles?“ 

„Alles was Professor Snape gehört.“

Ihm wurde schwindlig. „Gut. Gut.“ Es war sicher einiges geplündert worden, aber ein harmloses Kopfschmerzmittel hatte während der Schlacht hoffentlich niemand gebraucht.

Er instruierte Kreacher ihm eines zu bringen, einen blutbildenden Trank und einen Stärkungstrank. 

Selbst nach der Einnahme der Tränke fühlte er sich einigermaßen elend. Gut, dass Miss Granger ihn nicht so sah.


	5. Chapter 5

Als er aufwachte, hörte er Stimmen. 

„Hermine! Wir haben was rausgefunden!“

Einer der Weasley-Zwillinge. 

Severus stand auf und schlich auf den Treppenabsatz. 

„Pssst! Kommt ins Wohnzimmer.“

Mist, auf der Tür lagen viel zu viele Schutzbanne, um das Gespräch zu belauschen …

Moment, er konnte ja einfach hineingehen. Miss Granger hatte behauptet, sie vertraue ihm. 

 

Glücklicherweise hatte er voll bekleidet geschlafen, sodass er das Wohnzimmer erreichte, als Miss Granger gerade die Tür schließen wollte. 

 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest unter sechs Augen mit uns sprechen?“

„Beziehungsweise fünf Ohren.“  
Der Scherz versetzte Severus einen Stich. Es war seine Schuld. Egal wie lustig sie es fanden. Kein Opfer, das gebracht hatte werden müssen, sondern ein dummer Unfall.   
Schlimmer, ein Fehler. 

„Miss Granger hat mich bereits darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, in welche Richtung Sie recherchieren wollten“, sagte er ins Blaue hinein. „Seien Sie versichert, von mir erfährt Ihre Mutter nichts.“

Volltreffer. Die beiden sahen ihn erschrocken an. 

Miss Granger schloss die Tür und nahm in dem Sessel mit Katze Platz. Die Weasleys setzen sich aufs Sofa und ließen Severus den Sessel übrig. 

„Ihr habt eine dieser Zeitschriften finden können?“, fragte Miss Granger, nachdem die Katze es sich schnurrend auf ihrem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. 

„War nicht weiter schwer. Mussten nicht mal Dung fragen, in der Nocturngasse verkaufen sie die Dinger stapelweise.“

„Leider nur aus zweiter Hand.“

„Sie hatten Ihre gesamte Schullaufbahn über Bücher aus zweiter Hand“ warf Severus ein. „Nicht mehr aktuelle Auflagen, oftmals“ Er kannte das Problem, und war froh gewesen, dass viele magische Verlage es nicht für nötig hielten, Bücher jemals zu aktualisieren. Wenn allerdings Unterschiede bestanden, konnte das sehr peinlich werden, besonders, wenn man gebeten wurde, vorzulesen. „Und bei solchen … Heftchen entwickeln Sie plötzlich Ansprüche?“

„Das ist etwas anderes!“

„Etwas völlig anderes!“

„In alten Schulbüchern stehen oft nützliche Anmerkungen.“

„Oder zumindest witzige.“

„Aber solche Heftchen, tja, was sollen wir sagen, es ist nicht nur zweite Hand.“

 

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nach dem Lesen die Hände gewaschen“, sagte Miss Granger trocken. „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“

Die beiden sahen sich an. 

„Ich sage es ihr“, meinte George schließlich. „Ich kann immerhin nur ein rotes Ohr bekommen.“

„Als ob du wegen so was rot werden würdest. Also, was habt ihr rausgefunden?“

„Es sind einige Hexen abgebildet. Und, äh, männliche Muggel. Zusammen.“ George wurde nicht rot, aber er starrte auf den Boden. 

„Woran sieht man das, wenn sie nackt sind?“, fragte Miss Granger interessiert. „Ob es Hexen oder Muggel sind?“

„Die Hexen haben Hüte auf“, erklärte Fred. 

George betrachtete sehr interessiert das Teppichmuster. „Die Männer haben Schuhe an. Mit Markennamen.“

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles“, fuhr Fred fort. „Es sind Geschichten drin. Kurzgeschichten über genau so ein Heiratsgesetz wie es jetzt kommt.“

„Und Sie wollen behaupten, diese … Heftchen während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts nie gelesen zu haben?“ 

Die beiden sahen sich an. „Wir sind auch nur Menschen“, sagte Fred. 

„Unsere Zeit ist begrenzt“, ergänzte George. 

„Wir können nicht gleichzeitig nachts in den Korridoren herumschleichen“

„Und einen florierenden Scherzartikelhandel aufbauen.“

„Gelegentlich unsere Hausaufgaben machen.“

„Zusehen, dass wir in Zaubertränke nicht durchfallen“

„Und gleichzeitig noch solche Heftchen lesen. Außerdem sind sie neu zu teuer.“

„Wir hatten nie Schwierigkeiten, Mädchen kennenzulernen.“

„Oh, das hätte ich nie in Zweifel gezogen“, versicherte Severus. „Ihr … Talent mit Liebestränken ist weithin bekannt. Man möchte beinahe sagen … berüchtigt.“

„Hey! Das sind Scherzartikel!“, suchte Fred sich zu verteidigen.

„Die wirken nur auf Zauberer, nicht auf Hexen.“ 

Miss Granger sah so verdattert drein wie Severus sich fühlte. „Also, den Amortentia konnte ich aber riechen!“

„Amortentia haben wir nicht im Programm“, versicherte George. „Wir haben in alle Tränke eine Art Sicherung eingebaut. Ich meine, wir haben eine kleine Schwester.“

„Abhängig davon, wie vielen Generationen junger Zauberer dieses Magazin das Hirn benebelt hat, könnte das einen Teil der Unterstützung erklären, den dieses neue Gesetz in der Bevölkerung hat“, wechselte Severus das Thema. Die Umtriebe der Weasley-Zwillinge waren nicht mehr sein Problem. Immerhin etwas. „Es verknüpft die politische Ideologie mit … positiven Assoziationen. Und verschafft Badfigg einige begeisterte Unterstützer.“

„Hä?“, fragte George. 

„Wie das?“ ergänzte Fred etwas eloquenter. 

Wie erklärte er das jetzt am besten? Und in Anwesenheit dreier Jugendlicher, von denen eine noch zur Schule gehen müsste? 

"Vermutlich haben einige muggelgeborene Zauberer dank dieses Magazins einen Fetisch dafür, die, ah, Reinheit einer reinblütigen Hexe zu, ähem, 'beflecken'. Eine Fantasie, die nur wenige von ihnen in die Tat umsetzen könnten, wenn alles beim Alten bliebe. Viele reinblütige Hexen haben ähnliche Ansichten wie die gute Mrs. Black, andere verlieben sich schlichtweg in reinblütige Zauberer.“

„Aber dank dieses Gesetzes … verstehe.“ Miss Granger war blass geworden. „Das ist widerlich.“

„Das ist dieses Gesetz sowieso.“

Niemand widersprach. Seltsam. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren ihm nie eine aufsässige Antwort schuldig geblieben. 

„Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, übrigens“, sagte Fred mit einem frechen Grinsen, das ein wenig aufgesetzt wirkte. 

„Danke“, erwiderte Severus sarkastisch. „Darf man Ihnen ebenfalls gratulieren?“

„Man darf. Obwohl Angelina und ich eigentlich durchbrennen wollten.“

Ah. Diese Ehe war in Miss Grangers Aufzählung nicht enthalten gewesen, hieß das, dass es keine Scheinehe war? 

„Hast du schon eine Antwort bekommen, George?“, fragte Miss Granger geschäftsmäßig. 

„Ja. Sie haben mir Katie oder Alicia bewilligt. Nicht beide.“ Er zog eine Grimasse. „Wirklich, wenn wir schon Zwangsheiraten haben, warum dann nicht auch Polygamie?“

„Weil ein paar perverse alte Säcke noch ein paar junge Hexen abkriegen wollen?“, fragte Miss Granger in einem Ton, den Severus noch nie gehört hatte. Der Krieg musste sie verbittert haben. Sie sah ihn an. „Entschuldigung, Sir.“

„Ich habe mich nicht angesprochen gefühlt.“

Miss Granger errötete. „Ich habe mich auch nur für meine Wortwahl entschuldigt.“ 

„Sie haben durchaus Recht. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass unser neuer Minister solche Absichten hegt. Die freie Wahl für all jene, die sich im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verdient gemacht haben, scheint mir wenig mehr als ein Schleier, der das hässliche Antlitz dieses neuen Gesetzes verdecken soll.“ 

„Naja, für Sie ist das Gesetz ja ganz praktisch“, warf George ein. „Nichts für ungut. Sie säßen sonst in Askaban.“

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Es stimmte. Möglicherweise. Aber das Gesetz war trotzdem verabscheuungswürdig. „Wenn ein vernünftiger Mensch Zaubereiminister wäre, dann wäre es Mr. Potter zweifelsohne gelungen, das Ministerium von einer Strafmilderung zu überzeugen.“ Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Allerdings wären die Haftbedingungen wahrscheinlich besser. Selbst wenn man Todessern jedes Übel an den Hals wünschte, die Gutmenschen, die Dumbledore um sich versammelt hatte, würden nicht Gefahr laufen wollen, dass ein mehr oder weniger Unschuldiger im Gefängnis an Mangelerscheinungen oder unbehandelten Krankheiten starb bevor man seine Unschuld feststellen konnte. 

„Sie meinen, das hängt mit den neuen Gesetzen zusammen?“

„Nicht unbedingt kausal. Jemand wie Kingsley Shacklebolt hätte auf Potter gehört. Jedoch …angesichts dessen, was ich über dieses Magazin herausgefunden habe, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass man mich hinter Schloss und Riegel behalten wollte, weil man mich als Gefahr ansieht. Nicht für die Bevölkerung, sondern für die Regierung.“ Zu Recht. Ihm würde etwas einfallen. 

 

„Sie hätten Sie nicht freilassen müssen“; warf Fred ein. 

Miss Granger kraulte ihre Katze hinter den Ohren, mehr um sich zu beruhigen als weil die Katze es verlangt hätte, schien ihm. „Ich hatte … überzeugende Argumente“; sagte sie langsam. „Außerdem haben sie ihn einen unbrechbaren Schwur schwören lassen.“

„Heißt das, er muss alles tun was du willst?“ George hatte so ein Funkeln in den Augen, das Severus gar nicht gefiel. 

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, wies Miss Granger ihn scharf zurecht. „Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Seit Jahren kämpfe ich gegen die Hauselfensklaverei, und jetzt -“

„Nur ein Witz, nur ein Witz. Das ist doch nicht dasselbe.“

„Stimmt. Die Hauselfen haben kein Problem damit versklavt zu sein“, bemerkte Severus trocken. 

„Hey, es hätte schlimmer kommen können!“

„Hermine nutzt das bestimmt nicht aus“, versicherte George.

Fred nickte. „Leider.“

„Ich kann es nicht nicht ausnutzen, du Idiot! Professor Snape ist jetzt schon seit in paar Stunden hier und hat mich noch kein einziges Mal beleidigt. Unter normalen Umständen – “

„Oha, Gred, die Lage ist ernst.“

„Todernst, Forge.“

„Und ihr schafft es immer noch nicht …“ Miss Grangers Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. 

Severus stand auf. "Haben Sie dieses Magazin dabei? Ich würde es mir gerne ansehen."

Fred griff in die Tasche seiner Robe, und förderte einen braunen Papierumschlag zutage. „Wenn mir Trelawney vor drei Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich das mal tun würde, hätte ich gedacht, sie ist endgültig übergeschnappt“, sagte er und reichte Severus den Umschlag. „Immerhin sind Sie nicht mehr unser Lehrer, ich glaube sonst würde mir meine Hand gerade nicht gehorchen.“

Er nahm den Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Tisch. "Danke." Würden die Jungen sich mit ihren Scherzen zurückhalten können, wenn er sich das Heft jetzt ansah? Wohl kaum. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit für Sie, Ihren Besuch zu beenden.“

„Hey, Sie sind hier auch nur zu Gast.“ Fred sah aus als bereue er sein Entgegenkommen bereits. Zu spät. 

„Dann wird es Sie sicher nicht stören, wenn Ihre Mutter erfährt, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit so lesen?“ Severus verschränkte die Arme und sah auf die Jungen herab. 

Die es plötzlich sehr eilig hatten, sich zum Gehen zu wenden.


	6. Chapter 6

„Wie halten Sie es nur aus, mit diesen beiden Landplagen befreundet zu sein?“, fragte er, als sie gegangen waren. „Ich habe es schon kaum ertragen, sie in meinem Unterricht sehen zu müssen.“ Trotz der roten Haare hatten sie ihn unangenehm an gewisse andere Unruhestifter aus Gryffindor erinnert. 

„So schlimm sind sie nicht“, murmelte Miss Granger. „Sie sind anstrengend, aber wenigstens meinen sie es nicht böse. Wenn man so aussieht und na ja, so ist wie ich … na ja. In der Grundschule haben die Kinder sich immer nur über mich lustig gemacht. Fred und George wechseln ihre Ziele ab und zu.“

Interessant. Den Eindruck hatte er nie gehabt. „Ich nehme an, zu einer Hauskameradin sind sie nicht so grausam wie zu anderen.“

„Kann sein.“ Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Manchmal sind sie schon schwer auszuhalten, mit ihrer Unfähigkeit, irgendwas ernst zu nehmen.“

Severus setzte sich wieder. „Die beiden wurden von Mr. Potter darüber informiert, dass … dass es nicht meine Absicht war …?“

„Wegen dem Angriff auf George? Ja, Harry hat uns gesagt, dass das keine Absicht war.“ 

„Er war in der Lage, das aus meinem Verhalten zu schlussfolgern?“ Er hatte nicht wirklich zu hoffen gewagt, dass Potter das verstehen würde. Irgendwer in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren, aber nicht Potter. „Erstaunlich. Die Verletzung von jemandes Privatsphäre scheint einen positiven Effekt auf Mr. Potters geistige Leistungsfähigkeit zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er die Kunst der Okklumentik in drei Stunden erlernt, wenn ich alles was man darüber wissen muss in ein Tagebuch geschrieben und ihn damit ‚versehentlich’ eine Weile allein gelassen hätte.“

Zu seiner Überraschung hoben sich Miss Grangers Mundwinkel für einen Moment. „Das wäre eine Erklärung. Ich habe es nicht verstanden – Harry hat die schön ordentlich gedruckten Anleitungen im Buch nicht befolgen können, aber wenn er erst handschriftliche Anmerkungen entziffern muss, kann er sie plötzlich buchstabengetreu befolgen und vergisst nichts davon?“

„Ja, paradox. Nun, ich nehme an, es ist Kreacher gelungen, meine Drachenhauthandschuhe zu retten?“ Sie waren weder sehr wertvoll noch besonders gut als Angriffswaffe geeignet. 

„Ja, warum?“

Er wies auf das Magazin. „Ich möchte das nicht mit bloßen Händen anfassen. Wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge etwas widerlich finden, ist Vorsicht geboten.“ Mit einem Zauberstab könnte er das Heft dazu bringen, sich selbst umzublättern, aber die Handschuhe würden es auch tun. „Kreacher?“

Der Hauself erschien, nahm den Auftrag entgegen, und disapparierte, nur um wenig später mit den Handschuhen wieder zu erscheinen. 

„Danke.“ Severus zog sich die Handschuhe an und nahm das Magazin aus dem Umschlag. Schon das Titelbild war widerlich. Er legte eine Hand über die schlimmsten Stellen, bevor er es öffnete, und beugte sich darüber. 

„Ich bin volljährig, Sie brauchen es nicht vor mir zu verstecken.“

Er sah auf. Miss Granger hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Um ein Grinsen zu verbergen? „Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass Mi- Professor McGonagall es sieht.“

„Erwarten Sie jetzt damenhaftes Benehmen von mir?“ Sie massierte ihre Stirn mit drei Fingern. 

„Nein, ich …“ Er war von einem Gentleman so weit entfernt wie nur irgend möglich, und somit wohl kaum in der Position, damenhaftes Benehmen zu verlangen. Aber … „Diese Zeichnungen sind anatomisch inkorrekt, die dargestellten Handlungen erniedrigend und schmerzhaft, und … Sie wollen das nicht sehen, glauben Sie mir einfach.“ 

„Das ist keine Frage von wollen. Ich muss doch wissen, was Badfigg plant.“

„Überlassen Sie die Drecksarbeit einfach mir. Haben Sie mich nicht dafür aus dem Gefängnis geholt?“

Er sah sich einige weitere Abbildungen an, überlegte unwillkürlich, was Lily dazu zu sagen hätte, wenn jemand sie so darstellen würde, und wurde zunehmend ärgerlicher. 

Schließlich klappte er das Magazin zu und beschloss, es später genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

Miss Granger hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. 

Hatte sie sich seine Bemerkung darüber, warum sie ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, derart zu Herzen genommen? Vielleicht hätte er es anders ausdrücken sollen. Mittlerweile war ihm der Sarkasmus derart zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass er aufpassen musste, sich nicht selbst damit ein Bein zu stellen.   
Wenn er sich nicht zügelte, würde Miss Granger diese Form von Drecksarbeit womöglich vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen selbst übernehmen wollen, und das … nein, das stand völlig außer Frage. 

Sie massierte ihre Schläfen, und als sie ihn schließlich ansah verzog sie das Gesicht. 

Ah. 

„Ich hätte noch einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen da.“

Sie lächelte. „Ja, danke, das wäre …“ Ihre Mundwinkel sanken, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. 

Severus seufzte. „Nein, ich tue das nicht wegen des unbrechbaren Schwurs. Sondern wegen Ihrer absolut schamlosen Manipulation. Wie Sie schon sagten, ich zahle meine Schulden zurück, und ich schulde Ihnen noch mehr als einen Gefallen.“ Er hätte ihr auch sagen können, dass sie sich nicht so anstellen sollte. Dass ihn Charitys letzte Worte in seine Alpträume verfolgten, obwohl der Tod seiner Kollegin nicht einmal annähernd der qualvollste war, den er mit ansehen hatte müssen. Opfer mussten gebracht werden. Auch er hatte gegen seine eigene Moral handeln müssen, mehr als einmal. 

Aber sie war ein Kind. Eine Tatsache, die nun, da Potter nicht neben ihr stand und frech grinste, irgendwie viel offensichtlicher war. 

Er ging aus dem Zimmer um Kreacher zu rufen, und kehrte erst zurück, als der Hauself Miss Granger den Trank bereits übergeben hatte. 

„Was halten eigentlich Ihre Eltern davon, dass Sie einen Mann heiraten, der Ihr Vater sein könnte?“

Miss Granger stürzte den Trank herunter und zog eine Grimasse. „Oh, Mum und Dad sind in Australien.“

„Sie werden zwangsverheiratet und Ihre Eltern machen in Australien Urlaub?“ Sein Vater war nun beileibe kein Paradebeispiel von Fürsorge gewesen, aber sicher waren nicht alle Muggel … Mr. und Mrs. Evans hätten sicherlich … sie wären außer sich gewesen vor Zorn, wenn …

„Keinen Urlaub. Ich habe mich aus ihren Gedächtnissen gelöscht und ihnen … vorgeschlagen, nach Australien auszuwandern. Sie sind beide Zahnärzte, da ist man überall willkommen, und ich wollte sie so weit wie möglich weg haben …“

Severus verschlug es die Sprache. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sein wachsendes Grauen zu verbergen. 

„Meine Eltern sind gute Eltern“, sagte Miss Granger leise. „Wirklich. Deswegen musste ich es tun, verstehen Sie? Sie hätten versucht mir zu helfen, und … sie hätten keine Chance gehabt.“

Fing sie jetzt an zu weinen? Sie durfte nicht anfangen zu weinen, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dann tun sollte. „Verstehe. Zurück zu drängenderen Problemen. Nachdem die Hochzeitsplanung abgeschlossen ist, wo wollten Sie Ihr Hochzeitskleid bestellen? Madam Malkins?“

Miss Granger nickte. 

Er ließ sich die Sache kurz durch den Kopf gehen. „Die Winkelgasse ist ein sehr öffentlicher Ort. Wir werden … den Leuten eine Show liefern müssen.“

Sein Ablenkungsmanöver war erfolgreich, er konnte es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten sehen. „Die Leute in der Winkelgasse … kennen wäre zuviel gesagt, aber … die haben mich als Elfjährige schon gesehen, die nehmen mir das nie ab!“

„Skrupellose Menschen sind nur zu gern bereit, anderen dieselben Motive zu unterstellen, die sie selbst auch haben.“ Wie viele der Leute, die er kannte, lebten noch? „Ollivander würde Sie sicherlich durchschauen, sofern …“

„Ollivander ist in Sicherheit, aber er hat seinen Laden noch nicht wieder eröffnet“, erklärte Miss Granger leise. „Er hat mich mit dem Orden gesehen, er wüsste sofort, was ich tue …“

„Es kommt nur darauf an, die Schergen des Ministeriums zu täuschen. Und diese … werden Ihnen sicherlich gern unschöne Motive unterstellen.“

„Ich habe in meinem Antrag geschrieben … naja, dass Sie in der Schule gemein zu mir waren, und ich mich rächen will, und …“ Miss Granger verzog das Gesicht. „Und das, was ich noch angedeutet habe. In ausführlicherer Form.“

Das ging an Widerlichkeit tatsächlich über alles hinaus, was er vor dem Dunklen Lord jemals hatte vortäuschen müssen. Nun ja. Fast. Dass er vorhatte, Lily zu versklaven, hatte er wirklich nur ganz zaghaft anzudeuten brauchen, da der Dunkle Lord sich so etwas wie Freundschaft oder Liebe sowieso nicht vorstellen konnte. 

„Ich nehme an, ich könnte mich daran orientieren, wie sich Kreacher früher verhalten hat.“ Offenbar hatte der Hauself seine Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene überwunden. Oder auch nur seine Abneigung gegen Miss Granger.

„Ja, so, ungefähr. Ähm. Ich habe angedeutet, ich hätte, äh, sadistische Neigungen.“

„Verstehe. Nun, ich bin Schmerzen gewöhnt. Sie wären wohl etwas frustriert darüber, wie schwer es ist ... hm.“ Wenn ihn der Dunkle Lord gequält hatte, hatte er sich nie bemüht, seine Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken; der Dunkle Lord machte so lange weiter, bis man eine deutliche Reaktion zeigte, also hatte Severus gelernt, sehr früh eine Reaktion zu zeigen, und lediglich kurz so zu tun als versuche er, die Folter stoisch zu ertragen. 

„Meinen Sie – hat Harrys Vater –“ 

„Das waren Kindereien. Nein.“ Potter hatte ihn bis auf die Knochen gedemütigt, und das würde er nie verzeihen, aber den Cruciatusfluch hatte er nie angewendet. „Der Dunkle Lord war nicht gerade zimperlich wenn es darum ging, Fehler zu bestrafen. Jemand, der weder Spuren hinterlassen, noch selbst den Cruciatusfluch anwenden will, dürfte Schwierigkeiten haben, mir eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Normalerweise.“

„Aber?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. 

„Nun, der Dunkle Lord hörte grundsätzlich nie auf, bevor sein Opfer sich wimmernd am Boden krümmte, es war also nur vernünftig, damit recht frühzeitig anzufangen.“ 

Sie sah entsetzt aus. Seltsam. War sie nicht selbst auch gefoltert worden? 

„Er hat seine eigenen Leute …?“

„Nun tun Sie nicht so entsetzt. Es war kein Pfadfinderverein.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur so dumm. Ich meine … so etwas spricht sich doch herum …“

„Ah. Ja. Ich denke, er hat anfangs stärker darauf geachtet, dass er keinen derjenigen quält, die neue Gefolgsleute für ihn werben. Mir … war nicht bewusst, wie weit er zu gehen beabsichtigte.“

Miss Granger nickte. „Das erklärt es. Ich hatte mich gefragt, warum Regulus nicht klar war, dass es Voldemort egal sein würde ob Kreacher überlebt …“

„Woher wusste der Dunkle Lord von Kreacher?“ Das ergab keinen Sinn. 

Miss Granger erklärte es. 

Doch, ja, es ergab Sinn. Der Dunkle Lord hätte niemals auch nur den leisesten Verdacht gehegt, dass jemand über den Tod eines Hauselfen ärgerlicher sein könnte als über den Verlust eines Gegenstands. „So ist also Regulus klar geworden, wie es bei ihnen zugeht …“ Allmählich verstand er, warum Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord herablassend „Tom“ genannt hatte, als sei er immer noch ein dummer Schuljunge. 

Dass dem Dunklen Lord nicht klar gewesen war, dass Severus den Mord an Lily nicht einfach so vergeben würde, als sei sie nur eine Zimmerpflanze die man zu gießen vergessen hatte, und für die sich Ersatz beschaffen ließ … er hatte es für einen glücklichen Zufall gehalten. Vielleicht auch sich selbst für einen guten Schauspieler. 

Aber nein. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesehen, wie Regulus Black mit seinem Hauself umging, und trotzdem noch gedacht, es sei nicht weiter wichtig, ob der Elf überlebte. 

Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore sich ihm überlegen fühlte. 

„Zurück zu unserem kleinen Einkaufsbummel.“ Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich denke, ich werde mir bei dieser Gelegenheit den Anschein geben, noch Widerstand zu leisten. Wenn ich bei der Hochzeit wirke wie ein gebrochener Mann …“ Dann würde das wie eine glaubwürdige Entwicklung wirken, und darauf hindeuten, dass ihm schreckliche Dinge angetan worden waren. 

Vielleicht wäre es besser, der Sache mehr Zeit zu geben, aber er musste das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass er keine Gefahr mehr war, wenn er irgendetwas erreichen wollte. 

Und Miss Granger war gar nicht mal so schlecht darin, Umbridge nachzuahmen. Jeder, der sie etwas länger beobachtete, merkte, dass sie nicht so unschuldig war wie es den Anschein hatte; dass sie ausgesprochen skrupellos sein konnte, wenn sie es für nötig hielt. 

Sie hatte ihren eigenen Eltern das Gedächtnis verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt! 

Aber der Beobachter konnte natürlich nicht vorhersagen, wie weit genau diese Skrupellosigkeit ging, und in welche Richtung. 

Und jemand, der zu viele pornographische Heftchen konsumiert hatte, würde nur wenig Ermutigung brauchen, um einer jungen Hexe alle möglichen perversen Neigungen zu unterstellen. 

Während jemand, der in einer Widerstandsorganisation gewesen war, nur wenig Ermutigung brauchte um anzunehmen, dass sie wieder eine Widerstandsorganisation gründen wollte … aber nein, er war sich sicher, sie richtig einzuschätzen. Er kannte sie, seit sie elf Jahre alt war. 

 

„Ja … apropos Widerstand. Es gibt ein paar Leute, bei denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Sie könnten diese Leute um Hilfe bitten und sehen wie die Reaktion ist.“

Er nickte. Jemand der so sehr gegen Sklaverei war, dass sie oder er sogar einem Todesser helfen würde, diesem Schicksal zu entkommen, wäre in dieser Sache vertrauenswürdig. „Wer sind diese Personen?“

„Ich habe eine Liste, aber aus dem Gedächtnis … Professor McGongall hat überhaupt nichts dazu gesagt, das hat mich gewundert. Sie sollte dagegen sein, aber bisher hat sie das Thema nicht erwähnt, dabei habe ich mit ihr darüber gesprochen, dass ich das verpasste Schuljahr nachholen will.“

Höchst seltsam. Minerva hatte zwar oft auf passiven Widerstand gesetzt, aber es war doch immer sehr offensichtlich gewesen, wo ihre Loyalität lag. „Sollen die zwangsverheirateten Kinder weiter zur Schule gehen, oder nimmt man ihnen auch die Möglichkeit, einen Schulabschluss zu machen und einen Beruf zu ergreifen?“

„Gute Frage. Offiziell dürfen sie weiter zur Schule gehen und nur in den Ferien bei ihrem Ehepartner leben.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Aber es geht nach Geburtsjahrgang – und da momentan kein Unterricht stattfindet, und Hogwarts erst einmal wieder aufgebaut werden muss, sieht es für meinen Jahrgang ziemlich düster aus.“

Er nickte. „Augenwischerei. Professor McGonagall würde sich davon nicht täuschen lassen. Wer noch?“

„Madam Pomfrey hat nicht direkt etwas gesagt, nur Beschwerden darüber geäußert, für Schwangerschaften sei sie nicht zuständig.“

„Nonsens.“ Madam Pomfrey hatte Abtreibungstränke immer von ihm bezogen, und auch für gewollte Schwangerschaften fühlte sie sich sehr wohl zuständig, sonst hätte sie ihm nicht so penibel mitgeteilt, welche Schülerinnen nicht ohne Handschuhe mit abtreibenden Kräutern hantieren sollten. „Sie fühlt sich sehr wohl zuständig, wenn eine Schülerin die Frucht einer jugendlichen Dummheit austragen möchte. Wir können fast sicher davon ausgehen, dass sie auf un- auf Ihrer Seite steht.“

Miss Granger sah ihn verdattert an. „Moment, ich habe noch nie von einer Schülerin gehört, die während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts – “

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Die Schülerinnen kommen ja eben deswegen zu Madam Pomfrey, damit niemand etwas bemerkt.“

„Aber es gibt Verhütungszauber!“

Und Madam Pomfrey brachte sie jungen Hexen bei. „Ja. Leider sind diese Zauber genauso einfach oder schwer zu erlernen wie andere Schutzzauber.“ 

„Und Tränke sind in den Schulregeln verboten.“ Miss Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum eigentlich.“

Natürlich hatte sie die Schulregeln von vorn bis hinten durchgelesen. Natürlich. „Verhütungstränke sind nicht per se verboten. Es wäre völlig legal für eine Schülerin, sie zu brauen und sogar zu verteilen.“

„In den Schulregeln steht …“ Sie machte eine Pause, wenigstens konnte sie es offenbar nicht wörtlich zitieren. „Die Formulierung war sehr altmodisch, ich dachte, es wäre eine sehr alte Regeln die niemand abgeschafft hat …“

„Eine sehr alte Regel. Sie stammt von Helga Hufflepuff persönlich.“ Auch er hatte alle Schulregeln gelesen. Hauptsächlich auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er dafür sorgen konnte, dass Potter und seine Freunde von der Schule flogen, aber manches war hängengeblieben. „Alle Regeln für das Amt der Schulheilerin stammen von Hufflepuff, interessanterweise, aber das steht nicht in den Büchern. Es ist der Schulheilerin bei ihrem Eid untersagt, den Kindern in ihrer Obhut unfruchtbarmachende Substanzen zu verabreichen. Ferner hat sie ein Gegenmittel gegen solche Substanzen zu verabreichen, sollte jemand vom Lehrpersonal sie verabreicht haben.“

Miss Granger nickte. „Natürlich … sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass früher oder später jemand versuchen wird … hatte Slytherin Pläne, Muggelgeborene zu kastrieren?“

Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. „Gut möglich. Vielleicht sah sie auch nur voraus, dass irgendjemand es versuchen würde. Jedenfalls stellt es ein Problem für Madam Pomfrey dar. Sie darf Schwangerschaften beenden, aber Prävention wäre ihr zweifelsohne lieber.“

 

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen. Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick sind, hoffe ich, auch auf unserer Seite, aber sie haben nichts gesagt. Tatsächlich ist der einzige Lehrer, der was dazu gesagt hat, Hagrid. Er ist ziemlich in Panik, weil er ja – “ Sie unterbrach sich. 

„Er war nicht gerade subtil was sein Interesse an der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons angeht“, erwiderte Severus trocken. „Aber ich denke, er muss sich keine Sorgen machen, zur Ehe mit einer anderen gezwungen zu werden.“ Wie Miss Granger es so passend ausgedrückt hatte, ging es hier darum, dass perverse alte Säcke hübsche junge Hexen vergewaltigten. Nachdem alle Verbündeten des neuen Zaubereiministers ihre Bestechung bekommen hatten, würde man wahrscheinlich, zur besseren Tarnung der wahren Absichten, die übrigen jungen Hexen mit Zauberern desselben Alters verheiraten. 

Hagrid wäre allenfalls in Gefahr, wenn es Verbündete des Ministers gab, die einen Fetisch für männliche Halbriesen hatten. Relativ unwahrscheinlich. 

„Nein, wohl nicht, aber er … na ja. Sie wissen wie Hagrid ist. Ich kann ihm die Sache nicht erklären. Harry versucht ihn zu überreden, nicht zu der Massentrauung zu kommen, aber …“

„Aber er will dabei sein, weil das als guter Freund ja seine Pflicht ist … und wenn er Sie mit mir sieht …“ Er konnte es sich vorstellen. 

„Ja. Hagrid ist ein bisschen seltsam wenn es um seine Tiere geht, aber ich glaube, wenn es um Beziehungen geht …“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Da weiß er was sich gehört und was nicht, und er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn er rausfindet, wen ich heirate.“

„Wohl nicht.“ Hagrid mochte das Taktgefühl eines Bergtrolls haben, aber irgendwo tief drinnen hatte er wohl doch ein intuitives Gespür dafür, was richtig und was falsch war. Jedenfalls hatte Severus ihn vor Madame Maxime noch nie einer Hexe den Hof machen sehen, was darauf hindeutete, dass der Halbriese eine Beziehung auf Augenhöhe anstrebte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Da Sie gerade Mr. Potter erwähnten … nach dem was ich im Ministerium gehört habe, hat er versucht, meine Freilassung zu erwirken. Wie haben Sie den Zaubereiminister davon überzeugt, dass Sie mich nicht einfach laufen lassen werden?“

„Ich habe behauptet, zu glauben, dass er durch das Kriegstrauma verrückt geworden ist. Dass Harry absichtlich lügt würde niemand glauben, aber er hat so viel durchgemacht … und sein Vater hat Sie in der Schule gemobbt, das macht ihm natürlich schwer zu schaffen, da muss er Sie retten um sich wieder gut zu fühlen. Und natürlich identifiziert er sich mit Ihnen, weil er selbst von seinem Cousin und dessen Freunden gemobbt worden ist …“

Severus nickte. „Nicht schlecht.“ Moment … „Haben Sie dafür irgendeine meiner Erinnerungen öffentlich gemacht?“

„Nein. Bloß das, was Remus zugegeben hat. Waren bestimmt nicht die schlimmsten Sachen. Harry wollte mir auch nicht alles erzählen, meinte, Dudley hätte sich gebessert, und es wäre niemandem damit gedient, wenn ein paar irregeleitete Fans von Harry denken, sie müssten ihn rächen, also habe ich da auch ein bisschen verharmlost. Ich brauchte nur ein paar Parallelen.“

Sie hatte das nicht erfunden? Potters Cousin, den er vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte … nun, so schlimm konnte es dann ja nicht gewesen sein, oder?

 

Darüber würde er später nachdenken. „Sie müssen einen öffentlichen Streit mit Potter inszenieren. Er muss Ihnen Gelegenheit geben zu erklären, warum genau Sie nach ihrem Engagement für Hauselfen Sklaverei jetzt völlig in Ordnung finden.“

„Das ist einfach. Hauselfen sind so niedlich! Diese riesigen Augen! Und sie sind immer freundlich zu mir gewesen. Natürlich ist es falsch, Hauselfen zu versklaven“, erwiderte Miss Granger süßlich. 

Severus starrte sie an. War das wirklich was sie dachte? Natürlich, sie war ein pubertierendes Mädchen, die fanden Kätzchen meist ganz hinreißend, und … 

Moment. Miss Granger war auch zu Kreacher freundlich. „Verstehe. Nur ausgewählte Personen wissen, dass es auch weniger freundliche Hauselfen gibt?“

„Genau“, antwortete sie mit ihrer normalen Stimme. „Und die meisten Leute sind doch wirklich so, oder?“

„Schon.“ Er hatte früh gemerkt, dass er nicht besonders niedlich war. Und sich selten um Freundlichkeit bemüht, weil er wusste, dass damit auch nicht alles zu retten war. 

Aber er war nützlich. Nie nützlich genug, am Ende, um verschont zu werden, aber doch vielleicht nützlich genug um ein paar Jahre in relativer Ruhe leben zu dürfen. 

„Harry kommt heute abend vorbei, dann können wir das besprechen“, fuhr Miss Granger fort. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, Ihre Erinnerungen mitzubringen.“

Immerhin etwas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermine, Severus und Harry besprechen, wie sich am besten der Eindruck erwecken lässt, dass Hermine Severus ganz fürchterlich misshandelt. 
> 
> Triggerwarnung: Sexuelle Gewalt (als theoretische Möglichkeit) wird erwähnt, aber nicht im Detail beschrieben.

Severus zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, unter der Behauptung er müsse nachdenken. Was er auch tat. 

Dass er es tat, während er auf dem herrlich weichen Bett lag, brauchte niemand zu wissen. 

Niemand außer Kreacher, der ihn mit Snacks versorgte. Ausgesprochen gesunden Snacks. 

Severus knabberte an einer rohen Möhre. Der Geschmack erinnerte ihn an etwas. Eine sonnenlichtdurchflutete Küche. 

Lily hatte ihn gebeten, zum Essen zu bleiben. Es hatte Salat gegeben. 

Seltsam, daran hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gedacht. 

Am Essen in Hogwarts gab es überhaupt nichts auszusetzen, aber das Gemüse war meist gekocht. Und es gab auch nicht allzu viel davon. 

Natürlich konnten das nicht die Hauselfen entschieden haben. Es musste daran liegen, was die meisten Leute essen wollten.   
Der Speiseplan hier war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass Miss Granger das Regiment übernommen hatte. 

Nun, jemand mit solchen Hasenzähnen aß logischerweise gern rohe Möhren … zu schade, dass er das nicht sagen konnte. 

Wobei … er konnte es sagen. 

Sie hatte ihm nicht verboten, sie zu beleidigen. 

Er hatte nur das Gefühl, es wäre nicht anständig, das auszunutzen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sie Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, es ihm bei Todesstrafe zu untersagen und es nicht getan hatte, war womöglich noch bindender als ein gewöhnlicher Eid es gewesen wäre. 

Wusste sie das? Sie hatte so etwas erwähnt, hatte gesagt, sie könne ihre Macht gar nicht nicht ausnutzen … aber hatte sie das gemeint? Oder dachte sie, er fürchte ihre Rache? Immerhin könnte sie ihn verfluchen, ohne, dass er sich wehren könnte. 

Ja, wahrscheinlich das. 

 

Als Kreacher ihn über Potters Eintreffen informierte, ging er erst einmal ins Badezimmer um sein Aussehen zu überprüfen. 

Robe bis zum Hals hochgeknöpft, die immer noch wunde Narbe des Schlangenbisses nicht zu sehen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkte vielleicht ein wenig ungesünder als sonst, aber das sollte nicht auffallen. 

Lediglich gegen die Tatsache, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß, konnte er nichts tun. 

 

Er ging die Treppe hinunter, betrat das Esszimmer. 

Das Gesicht am Esstisch war ihm nur zu vertraut. 

„Potter.“

Der Junge sah ihn verwirrt an, dann verhärtete sich sein Gesicht. „Snape.“

„Harry!“ Miss Granger warf ihrem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu. 

„Was? Er ist kein Professor mehr.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Die ganze letzte Woche über hast du allen erzählt, dass er unschuldig ist - “

„In seinen Erinnerungen hat er mich auch nicht so angesehen als wäre ich eine Kakerlake!“

„Das tue ich auch jetzt nicht, Potter“, erwiderte Severus kalt. „Kakerlaken sind höchst faszinierende Tiere, die die Kunst der Okklumentik wahrscheinlich besser beherrschen als Sie.“

„Das reicht jetzt!“ 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Würde sie ihn jetzt verfluchen? 

„Harry, du wolltest Professor Snape seine Erinnerungen zurückgeben.“ 

Potter griff in seine Tasche und förderte ein Fläschchen voller Erinnerungen zutage. Er knallte es auf den Tisch. „Bitte!“

„Können wir bitte wie Erwachsene miteinander reden, ja?“ Miss Granger klang genervt. 

„Der Einzige, der sich hier nicht erwachsen verhält, ist Snape.“

„Nachdem du seine Erinnerungen gesehen hast, solltest du eigentlich verstehen warum er … ein Problem mit dir hat. Also kannst du bitte mal vergessen, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, und – “

„Verdammt, Hermine, warum sagst du nicht ihm, dass er sich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen soll und nicht wie ein verdammtes Kleinkind? Ich bin nicht mein Vater!“

 

Severus verbiss sich eine spitze Erwiderung und setzte sich. Das Stehen hatte ihn erschöpft – seit wann war er so schwächlich?

Er nahm die Erinnerungen an sich – später, wenn er allein war, würde er sie in seinen Kopf zurückkehren lassen.   
Vielleicht würde es mit ein paar mehr Erinnerungen an Lily auch nicht mehr so schwer sein, höflich zu Potter zu sein. Es hatte seinen Grund, warum Denkarien selten waren – je jünger jemand war, desto stärker wirkte sich die Entnahme von Erinnerungen auf die Persönlichkeit aus.   
Severus hatte zwar Erinnerungen an seine Erinnerungen, aber das war nicht dasselbe. 

 

Miss Granger starrte Potter eine Weile wütend an. Verschränkte die Arme. „In jedem Beziehungsratgeber steht, dass man seinen Partner nicht in der Öffentlichkeit kritisieren soll“, erwiderte sie schließlich mit gekünstelt süßlicher Stimme. „Ich werde meinem Verlobten unter vier Augen sagen, was ich von seinem Benehmen halte.“

 

Das schien auf Potter zu wirken wie eine kalte Dusche. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Igitt, Mine, das war unfair.“

„Nein, das ist genau das, worüber wir reden müssen. Harry. Die Trauung. Eigentlich hatten wir abgemacht, dass du so tust als ob du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich Professor Snape so etwas Schreckliches antue. Wenn du stattdessen ihn beschimpfst …“

Sie hatten das also schon ohne ihn geplant? Vielleicht war doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren. 

Allerdings gab es da ein Problem. „Wo wohnen wir offiziell eigentlich? Dieses Haus gehört Mr. Potter …“

„Und wenn Harry gegen diese Ehe ist, können wir nicht hier wohnen. Ich weiß. Es war geplant, dass er offiziell erst später von meinen wahren Absichten erfährt. Das Haus meiner Eltern geht nicht gut, die Nachbarn würden Fragen stellen …“

„Mein Haus wäre noch eine Möglichkeit.“ Die Nachbarn da würden sich wahrscheinlich das Maul zerreißen, aber sicherlich keine Fragen stellen oder gar die Polizei rufen. 

Die beiden starrten ihn an als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. 

„Was? Dachten Sie etwa, ich wohne das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts?“

„Äh … ja?“ 

„Sie sind in den Ferien immer da“, merkte Miss Granger an. 

„Mein Haus ist eine Bruchbude, aber für die Dauer der Sommerferien akzeptabel. Dass jemand wie Sie dort wohnen wollen würde, ist allerdings schwer vorstellbar.“ Miss Granger wohnte wahrscheinlich in einem hübschen kleinen Reihenhaus mit frisch gemähtem Rasen und akkurat gestutzter Hecke. 

„Hm. Die Nachbarn werden sich gewundert haben, als meine Eltern so plötzlich auswandern wollten. Wenn ich jetzt wieder einziehe … nein, das ist zu kompliziert. Was genau meinen Sie mit Bruchbude?“ 

Da war, natürlich, der Dreck. Der war nebensächlich, und seit er Pettigrew befohlen hatte, sauberzumachen, sah es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. „Es liegt in einer schlechten Gegend. Ihre Eltern hätten ihnen vermutlich verboten, überhaupt einen Fuß in die Nachbarschaft zu setzen.“ Lilys Eltern hatten es jedenfalls sehr gefördert, dass er Lily besuchte anstatt umgekehrt. „Das Badezimmer schimmelt. Ein Fenster ist schon so lange kaputt und mit Brettern vernagelt, dass es Verdacht erregen würde, es zu reparieren.“ Leider war es eines der Wohnzimmerfenster. Und das Wohnzimmer war einer der wenigen Räume, die bewohnbar waren. 

„Das Badezimmer könnte man bestimmt in Ordnung bringen“, überlegte Miss Granger. „Die anderen Sachen sind nicht so schlimm.“

„Warum würde jemand wie Sie in einer solchen Gegend wohnen wollen? Das ist die Hauptfrage.“ Und er wüsste wirklich keinen unverdächtigen Grund. Da war nur eines, was vielleicht eine Erklärung sein könnte … „Ich habe natürlich eine recht umfangreiche Bibliothek …“

„Perfekt.“ Miss Granger sah äußerst zufrieden aus. 

Potter wirkte dagegen einigermaßen entsetzt. „Mine … ich weiß, dass du Bücher magst, aber …“

„In einer schlechten Gegend muss ich nicht damit rechnen, dass die Nachbarin vor der Tür steht und sich eine Tüte Zucker borgen will. Und eventuell fragt, in welchem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis ich zu dem Mann stehe, mit dem ich zusammenlebe. Oder sich gar wundert, dass er nie allein das Haus verlässt.“

„Die Dursleys haben mich mehr oder weniger wie einen Sklaven behandelt, ohne dass irgendwer in der äußerst netten Nachbarschaft etwas dagegen getan hätte“, warf Potter ein. 

Wie einen Sklaven? Der Junge musste übertreiben. 

Oder?

Die Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, waren nicht so schlimm gewesen. 

„Ich weiß, Harry. Wir leben immer noch in einem Patriarchat, in dem der pater familias, also der Familienvater in seinem Haus mit allen Bewohnern tun kann was er will, und die Nachbarn denken, das ginge sie nichts an. Das gilt für die Ober- und Mittelschicht genauso wie für die Unterschicht. Und natürlich sind Professor Snapes Nachbarn nicht alle Kleinkriminelle, die mit der Polizei nichts zu tun haben wollen. Aber weiß das Ministerium, dass ich das weiß? Ich bin noch ein Teenager, da kann man doch an dumme Klischees glauben, oder?“

„Patri- was?“ stellte Potter wieder einmal sein mangelndes Interesse an Bildung unter Beweis. 

Miss Granger seufzte genervt. „Das ist jetzt egal. Jedenfalls gibt es Gründe, warum ich mit meinen ethisch fragwürdigen Machenschaften nicht in einer guten Nachbarschaft wohnen wollen würde. Schon gar nicht in der, in der meine Eltern gewohnt haben. Und da ich nicht viel Geld habe, kann ich auch nicht einfach irgendwo aufs Land ziehen.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Oder haben Sie …?“

„Nein, ich habe auch nicht das Geld für ein Haus.“

„Damit wäre das dann geklärt.“

„Spinner’s End ist wirklich kein Ort für …“ Er sah Potter an. „Sie haben meine Erinnerungen gesehen.“

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Tante Petunia darüber die Nase rümpft ist es vielleicht gar nicht so übel.“

Hoffnungslos. 

„Meinen Sie, es ist so wie die Nocturngasse?“, fragte Miss Granger. 

„Nein. Es ist …“ Wie erklärte man das? „Es ist eine arme Gegend. Überall liegt Müll herum. Leute gehen in die Nocturngasse um illegale Geschäfte abzuwickeln. Niemand geht freiwillig nach Spinner’s End. Und noch etwas – es ist eine Muggelgegend.“ 

Miss Granger sah ihn überrascht an. „Eine Muggelgegend? Ich meine, natürlich, Harry meinte Sie kannten seine Mutter, aber –“

„Meine … Abneigung gegen Muggel gründete sich nicht darauf, dass ich nicht genug über sie gewusst hätte. Im Gegenteil. Ich kenne sie zu gut.“

Sah Miss Granger ihn etwa mitleidig an? 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen wegen Muggelkriminellen machen müssen. Wir können dort hinziehen“, sagte sie schließlich. 

„Es wird Ihnen dort nicht gefallen“, warnte er. 

„Eine Revolution ist kein Kaffeekränzchen. Im Winter zu campen war auch nicht unbedingt ein Vergnügen.“

Das mochte stimmen, aber es war eine Art von Unannehmlichkeit, die Leute ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht bereitwillig auf sich nahmen. Kälte. Nicht Dreck. Aber sie würde es nicht verstehen. „Nun gut. Wie Sie meinen.“

„Gut. Apropos Kaffekränzchen. Möchte jemand Kaffee?“

 

Severus war der einzige, der welchen wollte. Miss Granger trank Tee, Potter heiße Schokolade. 

Aber die Frage war anscheinend auch mehr ein Vorwand gewesen, um mit den Heißgetränken ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. 

Potter belegte einen Sessel, Severus wollte sich nicht mit der Katze auf dem anderen Sessel anlegen und wählte das Sofa. 

Miss Granger setzte sich auf den übrigen Sessel, den die Katze ohne Protest für sie freigab. Diesmal sprang das Tier allerdings nicht zu ihr auf den Schoß, sondern steuerte auf Severus zu. 

„Nehmen Sie das Tier weg!“ 

Potter kicherte. 

Die Katze drehte sich um und … fauchte Potter an? 

„Er hat Recht, Harry. Das ist nicht witzig.“

Die Katze beruhigte sich als Potter mit dem Gekicher aufhörte, machte aber keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Stattdessen setzte sie sich vor Severus auf den Boden wie ein Wachposten. 

Severus musterte sie misstrauisch, beschloss dann, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und zog seine Schuhe aus um seine Beine auf dem Sofa auszustrecken. Wenn Potter sowieso dachte, er hätte Angst vor Katzen, konnte er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. 

Besser Angst vor Katzen, als so erschöpft zu sein, dass man sich hinlegen musste. 

„Also, ich habe mit Professor Snape darüber gesprochen, und ich denke, du wirst bei der Trauung merken, dass ich, äh, üble Absichten habe.“ 

„Woran?“

„Er wird geschmackvolle Festroben aus Goldlamé tragen.“ Miss Granger nippte an ihrem Tee. „Mit roter Borte.“

Potters schockierter Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe komisch. „Was?!“

„Vielleicht hätten wir die Überraschung noch aufheben sollen“, bemerkte Severus trocken. „Sein Entsetzen soll ja authentisch wirken.“

„Sie sind einverstanden?!“ 

„Einverstanden? Es war meine Idee.“ Er streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus bis er mit dem Kopf auf der Armlehne lag. Besser. „Ich habe jahrelang den Dunklen Lord in die Irre geführt. Wenn man keine echten Greueltaten begehen will, darf man die Details nicht vernachlässigen.“

„Details? Goldlaméroben sind ziemlich offensichtlich! Niemand … niemand außer Dumbledore würde so was freiwillig anziehen.“

 

„So ist es, Potter.“ Er ließ die Kaffeetasse zu sich hinüberschweben und trank. „Sie selbst haben mir die schlimmsten Übeltaten zugetraut. Warum?“

„Sie haben angedroht, mir Veritaserum unterzujubeln! Und Nevilles Kröte zu vergiften! Und …“ Der Junge hatte sich richtiggehend in Rage geredet, und musste eine Pause machen um Luft zu holen. 

Severus erlaubte seinen Mundwinkeln ein leichtes Kräuseln. „So ist es, Potter. Ich habe allerhand angedroht, nicht wahr?“

„Ja!“

„Und mir keinerlei Mühe gegeben, meinen Ärger über Ihre Dummheiten zu verbergen. Ja. Wie viele körperliche Verletzungen musste ich Ihnen zufügen, damit Sie mir einen Mordversuch zutrauen?“

„Äh.“

„Damals waren wir elf“, verteidigte sich Miss Granger. „Ja, es war dumm von uns - “

„Ich habe Ihnen keinen Vorwurf gemacht.“ Nun, jetzt gerade jedenfalls nicht. „Es war nur ein Beispiel. Ein wenig seelische Grausamkeit an der richtigen Stelle wirkt Wunder. Nicht nur bei Elfjährigen. Ihre entsetzte Reaktion spricht Bände, Potter. Es wäre geradezu idiotisch, eine solche Gelegenheit zu verschenken.“

„Schon, aber ...“ Potter nahm einen Schluck heiße Schokolade. „Wenn ich daran denke, was für ein Theater Ron gemacht hat, weil seine Festrobe Spitzenborten an den Ärmeln hatte …“

„Spitzenborten“, murmelte Miss Granger. „Was meinen Sie, Sir?“

„Warum nicht. Schließlich soll auch Mr. Weasley verstehen, welche Menschenrechtsverletzung Sie begehen.“

„Eben. Harry, du solltest bei unserem Streit erwähnen, dass ich mich für Hauselfen eingesetzt habe und dein Entsetzen darüber kundtun, dass ich plötzlich für Sklaverei bin.“ 

„Aber das würde die Leute doch nur daran erinnern!“

„Nein, ich werde antworten, dass Hauselfen niedliche, liebenswürdige Geschöpfe sind. Im Gegensatz zu Todessern. Oh, und irgendjemand muss Viktor erwähnen.“

„Viktor?“, fragte Potter. „Viktor Krum? Wieso?“

Ah, natürlich. Krum war mit Miss Granger auf dem Ball gewesen. Severus trank seinen Kaffee und hörte zu. 

„Ich seh schon, wir müssen das proben. Viktor, Harry. Du weißt schon. Der Schüler aus Durmstrang, der in dunkler Magie ausgebildet ist, meistens schlechtgelaunt aussieht, und eine Adlernase hat.“

Nun, da sie es erwähnte … 

„Du meinst …?“

„Ja Harry. Wirf mir an den Kopf, ich hätte schon immer eine Vorliebe für dunkelhaarige, chronisch schlecht gelaunte Typen mit markanter Nase gehabt. Oh, und vergiss nicht, meine sadistische Ader zu erwähnen, schließlich habe ich mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt.“

 

„Haben Sie das?“ Seltsam, er hätte sie nicht für den Typ gehalten. 

„Quatsch, aber Rita Kimmkorn hat es behauptet. Sie lesen wohl nicht die Hexenwoche?“

„Sehe ich so aus?“ Rita Kimmkorn war ihm allerdings begegnet, und er hatte keine hohe Meinung von ihr. 

„Laut Rita Kimmkorn habe ich mir Harry und Viktor mit Liebestränken gefügig gemacht, um mich mit Berühmtheiten zu umgeben. Und beiden das Herz gebrochen, natürlich.“

„Ah.“ Das hatte Potential. „Glauben die Leute das immer noch?“

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist nie eine Gegendarstellung erschienen, also wahrscheinlich schon? Seit Mrs. Weasley es nicht mehr glaubt, ist es mir eigentlich egal.“

Severus nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Liebestränke … natürlich brauchten Sie bei Potter keinen, der war schon immer mit Ihnen befreundet. Aber Krum … bewandert in den dunklen Künsten, wahrscheinlich ein Todesser … der musste … gezähmt werden. Ja. Dabei haben Sie Geschmack an sexueller Gewalt gefunden … oder nein, besser, er war nur ein Ersatz. In Wahrheit wollten Sie damals schon mich erniedrigen, aber ich hätte den Liebestrank natürlich gerochen …“ Er trank den Kaffee aus und ließ die Tasse auf den Tisch zurückschweben. 

Hatte ihn das schon immer so viel Kraft gekostet?

Potter sah aus als wolle er sich übergeben, während Miss Granger … Miss Granger hatte dieses Leuchten in den Augen. 

„Genau“, murmelte sie. „Ja … eine Mischung aus Hass und sexueller Anziehung, die ich auf Viktor übertragen habe … und Viktor hat später niemandem davon erzählt, weil es ihm peinlich war …“

„Das soll ich dir alles an den Kopf werfen?“ 

 

Severus schloss die Augen. Trotz des Kaffees war er müde. „Nein, Potter. Wir überlegen uns nur eine falsche Realität, um darauf eine Lüge aufzubauen. Der Liebestrank ist wichtig, das erinnert die Leute daran, dass sie Miss Granger eine Vergewaltigung schon mal zugetraut haben. Mr. Krums Aussehen ebenfalls, das erinnert die Leute daran, dass sie ihr schon mal zugetraut haben, eine Schwäche für einen hässlichen Zauberer zu - “

„Viktor ist nicht hässlich!“

Nun, das war wohl Ansichtssache. „Nein? Sie haben sich nicht in seinen Charakter verliebt?“

„Naja, eigentlich …“

„Mine, du hast immer gesagt, du kannst gar nicht verstehen was alle an ihm finden.“

Schweigen. 

„Da kannte ich ihn noch nicht, okay?“, murmelte Miss Granger schließlich. „Er sieht vielleicht nicht aus wie Lockhart, aber … hässlich ist ein Wort für Leute die man nicht leiden kann.“

„Nicht besonders gutaussehend?“, schlug er vor. Er würde sich selbst als hässlich bezeichnen. Vielleicht konnte er sich selbst nicht leiden. Aber darüber konnte er ein andermal nachdenken. 

„Meinetwegen. Ist ja auch egal. Viktors Aussehen ist wichtig. Und der Liebestrank. Und äh … vielleicht könntest du noch andeuten … du weißt, dass ich Viktor nur geküsst habe, aber …“

„Miss Granger ist mit Krum auffallend oft in den Kerkern verschwunden“, schlug Severus vor. „Die Räume mit … mit den Ketten.“ Die Räume, in denen die Carrows Kinder gefoltert hatten. Unter ihm als Schulleiter. 

„Das muss jemand anders sagen. Ich weigere mich“, erwiderte Potter patzig. 

„Wir sammeln ja erstmal nur Ideen, Harry.“

„Okay, okay … was ist mit deiner Schwärmerei für Lockhart? Die könnte ich erwähnen.“

 

„Harry!“

„Was?“

„Musstest du das vor Professor Snape erwähnen?“ Miss Granger klang einigermaßen verlegen. 

Es stimmte also? „Lockhart? Da waren Sie doch noch ein Kind!“ Er hatte gewusst, dass einige Schülerinnen für den Idioten geschwärmt hatten, aber sie? Während der Lockhart-Misere war sie doch damit beschäftigt gewesen, Trankzutaten zu stehlen und sich in einen Katzenmenschen zu verwandeln. 

„Ja, eben, ich war jung und dumm, und … ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Er war eben ein berühmter Buchautor und …“ 

„Aber das ist alles erstunken und erlogen“, ereiferte sich Potter. „Von der Kimmkorn bist du auch nicht beeindruckt, bloß weil sie eine erfolgreiche Journalistin ist.“

Das wäre ja auch noch schöner. Ein Lockhart war schlimm genug. 

Es war schon mysteriös, seine Kolleginnen hatten den Kerl gehasst wie die Pest, aber sonst schien kaum eine Hexe gegen seinen Charme immun zu sein. 

„Ja schon – ach Harry, ich verstehe selber nicht, warum ich den Kerl so toll finde.“

Peinliches Schweigen trat ein. Offenbar hatte Potter einen seiner intelligenten Momente. 

„Immer noch?“, fragte er schließlich leise. „Mine, das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich ihn toll finden will“, murmelte sie beschämt. „Es ist einfach … du hast dich doch damals wegen der Veelas auch total blöde benommen.“

„Die können einen auch so magisch hypnotisieren!“

„Ja, und? Lockhart war gut in Gedächtniszaubern, er – oh mein Gott!“

Allmählich schwante Severus auch Übles. Gilderoy Lockhart war definitiv ein völlig gewöhnlicher Zauberer ohne irgendwelches Erbe magischer Geschöpfe, aber er war auch ein Krimineller, der keinerlei Skrupel hätte … „Miss Granger“, fragte er leise .“Haben Sie jemals von Lockhart etwas zu essen oder zu trinken angenommen?“

„Ich glaube nicht …“

„Du wusstest schon in seiner ersten Stunde was sein Lieblingsshampoo ist. Er hat dir nichts per Eule geschickt, oder?“

„Nein, das wüsste ich noch.“

„Hat er … Ihre Gefühle jemals … ausgenutzt?“ Er hoffte inständig, dass dem nicht so war. 

„Hermine hat immer brav hinter ihm aufgeräumt wenn sein Unterricht im Chaos geendet ist.“

War Potter wirklich so schwer von Begriff, oder wusste er es nicht besser?

„Nicht so wie Sie meinen, Sir. Er wollte einfach nur bewundert werden, glaube ich.“

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, er hätte der halben Schule Liebestrank ins Essen mischen müssen. Sogar Mrs. Weasley ist hin und weg von ihm.“

„Stimmt … Mrs. Weasley, das ist komisch, ich meine, sie liest seine Haushaltstipps, dabei weiß sie das alles selbst viel besser …“ überlegte Miss Granger. „In ‚Der Name der Rose’ kommt ein vergiftetes Buch vor, aber das funktioniert nur, weil sich die Leute den Finger ablecken beim Lesen, das mache ich nie. Professor Snape, wäre es möglich -“

„Einen Trank zu brauen, der durch die Haut aufgenommen wird? Ja.“ Nein. Nein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Dieser Stümper sollte direkt unter seinen Augen sämtliche Schülerinnen vergiftet haben? Mit einem Zaubertrank? 

„Ich hab seine Bücher auch gelesen, und Ron auch, und überhaupt alle. Komm schon, gib einfach zu, dass du auch Schwächen hast, ist doch nicht schlimm.“

„Potter. Gerade bei Liebestränken ist es ein Leichtes, sie so zu modifizieren, dass sie nur auf ein Geschlecht wirken. Die hormonellen Unterschiede … egal. Das lässt sich leicht nachprüfen. Ich brauche nur eines seiner Bücher.“ Potter zu beweisen, dass er sich geirrt hatte, wäre ihm ein Vergnügen. „Aber zurück zum Thema. Sie sollten Lockhart besser nicht erwähnen. Niemand soll auf den Gedanken kommen, Miss Granger ließe sich womöglich leicht von Lügnern umgarnen.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

Während die beiden besprachen, was Miss Granger sagen würde, um die Öffentlichkeit davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Potter für psychisch labil und unzurechnungsfähig hielt, fiel Severus in eine Art Halbschlaf, aus dem er erst wieder erwachte als Potter sich verabschiedete. 

 

Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Schuhe wieder an. Die Katze war längst zu Miss Granger zurückgekehrt. 

„Haben Sie ein Buch von Lockhart da?“

„Leider nicht, die liegen zuhause …“ Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich appariere schnell hin und hole eines.“

„Fassen Sie es nicht mit bloßen Händen an.“

„Natürlich nicht!“

 

 

Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit einer Ausgabe von „Gammeln mit Ghulen“ zurück, die sie in behandschuhten Händen hielt. „Ich habe schon ein paar Zauber probiert, es ist irgendwie magisch, aber - “

„Miss Granger, ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass Kreacher Teile meines Labors retten konnte?“ Notfalls würde er in der Küche alles finden was er brauchte, aber er arbeitete lieber mit seinen eigenen Sachen. 

„Teile, nicht alles. Er meinte, einige der Sachen gehören Hogwarts.“

„Natürlich, ja. Wo sind sie?“ 

„Das ist etwas kompliziert. Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg.“

Der Sinn ihrer mysteriösen Aussage erschloss sich, als sie ihm eine Falltür im Keller zeigte, die unter einem riesigen Weinfass verborgen war. Von dort führte eine Leiter in einen noch tiefer gelegenen Raum. 

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es auch nur einen Rauchabzug geben würde, aber nein, es gab tatsächlich einen Kamin. 

Und so gut wie alle seine persönlichen Brauutensilien waren hier. 

„Bestens. Würden Sie eine ganze Seite des Buches opfern? Und eine Stichprobe anderer Seiten?“

Sie kämpfte sichtlich mit sich. „Natürlich“, sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn es nötig ist.“

„Ist es.“ Er öffnete das Buch. „Sie werden herausgefunden haben, dass irgendetwas an dem Buch nicht stimmt, aber es ist einfacher mit Tränken zu arbeiten, wenn sie in flüssiger Form vorliegen.“

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.“

Natürlich nicht, es stand ja auch in keinem Buch. „Das wird in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt. Man begegnet Tränken in trockener Form so gut wie nie – außer eingetrocknet am Boden eines Kessels.“

Sie nickte. „Dann ist das in der magischen Welt nicht üblich?“

Severus riss eine Seite aus dem Buch, und benutzte dann ein Messer, um eine Stichprobe aller Seiten von einer Ecke abzuschneiden. „Ist was nicht üblich?“ 

„Die Seiten eines Buches mit einem Trank zu behandeln. Gutenachtgeschichten, die mit Schlaftränken ergänzt sind? Humoristische Romane die mit einem Euphorieelixier verstärkt werden?“

Ah, natürlich. Ihre Eltern waren ja beide Muggel. „Nicht wirklich üblich. Düfte waren eine Zeitlang in Mode, aber Tränke werden normalerweise nicht über die Haut aufgenommen, und die Mengen wären auch zu gering …“ Außer der Trank war sehr stark.   
„Das würde erklären, warum es nur eine alberne Schwärmerei ist. Aber auch ein leichter Effekt könnte doch nützlich sein?“

Er begann mit dem Anmischen eines Lösungsmittels. „Es ist sehr aufwendig, einen Trank so zu brauen, dass er über die Haut aufgenommen wird. Der Markt auf diesem Gebiet beschränkt sich im Wesentlichen auf Tränke gegen Übelkeit, aus offensichtlichen Gründen.“

„Das heißt, Lockhart müsste ziemlich gut in Tränke sein?“

„Ja. Er ist nicht so dumm, wie er aussieht. War in Ravenclaw.“ Und es war durchaus möglich, dass er, genau wie die Weasley-Zwillinge, mehr Arbeit in seine illegalen Umtriebe investiert hatte als in Schulnoten. 

„Ich weiß, wenn er so dumm wäre, hätte er mit dem ganzen Betrug nie durchkommen können. Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach faul. Wie Harry früher.“

Severus ließ das kleingeschnittene Papier in das Lösungsmittel fallen. „Wie Mr. Potter, wenn er niemandes Privatsphäre verletzen kann, meinen Sie?“

„Oder so.“

Für eine kleine Flamme unter dem Kessel reichte seine stablose Magie gerade noch aus. „Jetzt können Sie es noch mal mit Scarpins Revelationszauber versuchen.“

 

Es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie befürchtet. Lockhart hatte keinen besonders starken Liebestrank verwendet – wahrscheinlich hatte er keine große Lust, von Verehrerinnen zu Tode getrampelt zu werden. 

Nein, er hatte präzise darauf hingearbeitet, eine leichte Schwärmerei zu erzeugen, die ausschließlich Hexen dazu brachte, eine unangebracht hohe Meinung von seinen Fähigkeiten zu haben. 

„Keine Zutaten, um den freien Willen zu beeinträchtigen“, murmelte er. „Na, immerhin.“ 

„Er wollte gar nicht, dass ihm jemand näher kommen will“, sagte Miss Granger. „Die Sternenlichtessenz … die lässt die Frauen denken, sie hätten sowieso nie eine Chance bei ihm und sollten es gar nicht versuchen, sondern ihn besser aus der Ferne anhimmeln.“

„In der Tat.“ Dass er Schülerinnen vergewaltigt hatte, ließ sich zwar nicht ausschließen, war aber angesichts dieser Rezeptur eher unwahrscheinlich. 

Lockharts Wünsche schienen eher in die Richtung von bergeweise Fanpost gegangen zu sein. 

„Dadurch, dass es nur auf Hexen wirkt, ist auch niemandem etwas aufgefallen. Wir Frauen sind eben alberne Gänse, die sich von einem charmanten Lächeln den Kopf verdrehen lassen.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „War das etwa Sarkasmus?“

„Nein, das war Ironie.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konstruktive Kritik ausdrücklich erwünscht - ich bin mir über die Konstruktion des Plots nicht ganz sicher.   
> Und natürlich die Details bei den Figuren:   
> Teilt Hermine Harry genug Fakten mit, die ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren? Ist Severus übellaunig genug? 
> 
> Leider habe ich nicht so ein gutes Gedächtnis wie Hermine, muss die Aussagen unserer Lieblingsbesserwisserin also improvisieren, statt sie wortwörtlich aus einem vor fünf Jahren gelesenen Buch zitieren zu können.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus ausgesprochen wenig gewillt, aufzustehen. 

Weswegen Kreacher ihm das Frühstück ans Bett brachte. 

Während des Essens bestätigten sich seine Vermutungen darüber, wie die Dinge im Haus organisiert waren. 

Kreacher hatte als einziger Hauself des Haushalts die höchst ehrenvolle Aufgabe inne, sich persönlich um den höchst wichtigen Gast zu kümmern und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Was seine dauernde Bereitschaft verlangte. 

Sagte Kreacher. 

Auf ein paar gezielte Nachfragen hin ließ er durchblicken, dass Miss Granger einige wenige, unbedeutende Tätigkeiten übernahm, damit Kreacher sich ganz darauf konzentrieren konnte, einen guten Eindruck auf den Gast zu machen, zu dem Master Harry in der Vergangenheit leider aufgrund bedauerlicher Missverständnisse etwas unhöflich gewesen war, was unbedingt wiedergutgemacht werden musste. 

 

Schließlich quälte Severus sich aus dem Bett. Kreacher hatte ihm die grüne Robe hingelegt, die er immer trug – getragen hatte – wenn ein Quidditchspiel anstand. 

Zweifellos auf Miss Grangers Geheiß – wie es schien hatte sie seine Worte über die Wichtigkeit von Details beherzigt. 

Von seiner Gewohnheit, in der Öffentlichkeit Schwarz zu tragen, durfte er sich wohl bis auf Weiteres verabschieden. 

Severus hatte sich darauf gefasst gemacht, eine schauspielerische Leistung erbringen zu müssen, aber als er schließlich gegen das grelle Licht der Winkelgasse blinzelte, stellte er fest, dass seine Laune sowieso auf dem Nullpunkt war. 

Er war zu müde, er hasste es, Kleidung zu kaufen, und er hasste öffentliche Auftritte. 

Es fiel ihm überhaupt nicht schwer, alle hasserfüllt anzustarren. Einschließlich Miss Granger. Dass er bei der Trauung nicht sein übliches Schwarz tragen würde, war zwar seine Idee gewesen, aber sie hätten auch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt einkaufen gehen können. 

Nicht zu einer Zeit, in der absolut alle unterwegs waren. 

Endlich betraten sie den Laden von Madam Malkin. 

Auch dort richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. 

Die Besitzerin eilte persönlich herbei um sie zu begrüßen. „Miss Granger, welche Ehre!“

Ihr Lächeln war wie eingefroren auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. 

 

„Ach was, Ehre, so wichtig bin ich doch nicht. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass ich meine ersten Schulroben gekauft habe“, erwiderte Miss Granger mit durchaus echt wirkender Herzlichkeit. „Wie die Zeit vergeht! Heute bin ich wegen meiner Hochzeitsroben hier. Es ist natürlich sehr kurzfristig …“

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, überhaupt kein Problem.“

Also wussten alle bereits aus der Zeitung, wann die Trauung stattfinden würde. 

Madam Malkin führte sie in ein Hinterzimmer mit gemütlichen Sesseln und ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs Kataloge und Stoffmuster herbeischweben. 

Die Beschreibung von Miss Grangers Hochzeitsroben notierte sie gewissenhaft und fertigte eine Zeichnung an, mit der sich Miss Granger auch sogleich einverstanden erklärte. 

„Und für den Bräutigam?“, fragte Madam Malkin mit einem nervösen Blick zu Severus. 

„Ich dachte da an etwas mit Goldlamé“, erwiderte Miss Granger süßlich. 

Madam Malkin starrte sie an. „Ich – ich denke nicht, dass ihm das stehen würde. Bei einem blassen Teint bieten sich eher kühle Farben an …“

Miss Granger sah ihn an. „Ja“, meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Er ist schon recht blass. Aber das lässt sich ja ändern … Make-Up? Oder ein Zauber für gesunde Sonnenbräune?“

Severus starrte sie hasserfüllt an. „Nur über meine Leiche.“

„Das lässt sich machen, Sevilein. Aber du meinst es ja gar nicht so.“ Sie wandte sich wieder Madam Malkin zu. „Nein, etwas in Gold und Rot, das Problem mit seinem Teint regle ich dann schon. Oh, und Ron hatte damals so einen entzückenden Spitzenkragen an seiner Festrobe, vielleicht etwas in diese Richtung? 

Madam Malkin war blass geworden. „Wie Sie wünschen.“ Eine Zeitlang war es still, während sie ihre Entwurfzeichnung anfertigte und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs einfärbte. 

Das Ergebnis sah auf dem Pergament beinahe würdevoll aus. 

„Noch etwas schlicht. Vielleicht ein Muster? Irgendwas Traditionelles, wie wäre es mit diesem französischen … Fleur de, Dingsbums? Sie wissen schon.“

Seit wann litt Miss Granger unter Wortfindungsschwierigkeiten?

„Ich fürchte, ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen“, erwiderte Madam Malkin. Sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin. 

„Fleur de Lys“, sagte Severus gedehnt. „Oder wollten Sie ein Muster aus Portraits von Fleur Delacour, Miss Granger?“

„Fleur de Lys, genau, das meinte ich.“

Madam Malkin fügte der Zeichnung etwas hinzu. „So?“

Das Ergebnis sah aus wie etwas, in dem sich der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas, durchaus blicken lassen könnte – allerdings kein Zauberer der heutigen Zeit, aber man konnte sehen, warum alle ihre Roben bei Madam Malkin kauften. 

„Grauenhaft. Ich werde mir ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich nicht doch lieber tot umfalle als darin gesehen zu werden“, kommentierte Severus. 

„Du kleiner Scherzkeks! Danke Madam Malkin, das nehme ich. Sie werden wohl noch die neuen Maße nehmen wollen?“

„Natürlich. Sie können die Roben dann morgen abholen.“

Madam Malkin rief eine Angestellte, die Miss Grangers Maße nehmen sollte, und komplimentierte Severus in einen weiteren Nebenraum, mit der Begründung, Miss Granger wolle sicher etwas Privatsphäre. 

„Ich habe Mr. Potters Interview gelesen“, sagte sie im Flüsterton, während ihr Maßband sich ausrollte. „Und ich glaube ihm. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Miss Granger war doch seine beste Freundin.“

„Macht verdirbt bekanntlich den Charakter. Stand in der Zeitung, dass man mich einen unbrechbaren Schwur hat schwören lassen?“

Das Maßband rollte sich an ihm entlang, auf einem Beistelltisch notierte eine Feder seine Körpergröße. 

„Es war ein Foto davon dabei.“

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Damals war er zu beschäftigt mit den Ereignissen gewesen, um überhaupt zu bemerken, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Natürlich wollte die Öffentlichkeit einen Beweis dafür, dass der gefährliche Todesser sofort tot umfallen würde, wenn er irgendwas versuchte. 

Den Wortlaut des Schwurs hatte man wahrscheinlich nicht abgedruckt. Hätte einen recht langen und langweiligen Artikel ergeben. 

„Ich finde das nicht richtig“, fuhr Madam Malkin flüsternd fort. „Selbst ohne die Enthüllungen von Mr. Potter – es gibt Dinge, die sind einfach … einfach falsch, ganz egal wem man sie antut. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann um zu helfen …?“

„Im Moment können Sie am besten helfen, indem Sie Ihre Arbeit machen und keinen Verdacht auf sich ziehen. Allerdings…“ Das wäre ein guter Test. Wenn sie bereit war, eine kleine Rebellion zu riskieren, war sie vielleicht als Verbündete zu brauchen. 

„Ja?“ 

Das Maßband wickelte sich um sein rechts Handgelenk. 

„Die Fleur de Lys ist eine stilisierte Schwertlilie. Wenn Sie das ein wenig ändern könnten, sodass es mehr nach einer Lilie aussieht …“

Sie nickte. „Sicher. Mehr Blütenblätter?“

Hm. Mutig, schnell von Begriff, aber ihre mangelnde Fähigkeit beim Lügen könnte ein Problem sein.   
Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, die Lilien sollten ein Signal an seine Verbündeten sein, oder etwas in der Art. 

In gewisser Weise würden sie das tatsächlich sein. 

Er nickte knapp. „Falls Miss Granger Inspirationen für Blumen sucht, die sie mir antun könnte … ich hätte gerne Lilien. Nur für mich. Nicht für sie.“ 

Womit auch schon erklärt war, warum er seinen Willen bekommen hatte, falls jemandem auffiel, dass er Lilien unter Umständen mögen könnte. 

 

Als sie gingen, gab Madam Malkin Miss Granger einen Gutschein für ein Floristikgeschäft mit – hatte sie da Verbindungen? 

Man würde sehen. 

Anschließend stand ein Einkauf von Zaubertrankzutaten an. Severus machte ein paar gehässige Bemerkungen, um davon abzulenken, dass Miss Granger eine von ihm geschriebene Einkaufsliste abarbeitete, aber er war nicht recht bei der Sache. 

Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Freilassung – seit Nagini ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte – dass er so viel herumlaufen musste, und er hielt sich nur noch mit bloßer Willenskraft aufrecht. 

Als die Tortur schließlich ein Ende hatte, und Miss Granger ihn zum Grimmauldplatz apparierte, war zu der Erschöpfung noch Schwindel hinzugekommen. 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich einen Moment hinsetzen …“ murmelte er. 

Ihre Antwort hörte er nicht mehr, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, fiel ihm zuerst auf, dass ihn jemand festhielt. Jemand, der ganz sicher nicht Miss Granger war. Schnell wog er seine Möglichkeiten ab. Der Mann hinter ihm war offenbar viel größer und stärker als er, hatte aber den Fehler gemacht, Severus' Arme frei zu lassen. Vielleicht -


	9. Chapter 9

„Danke. Schnell reagiert.“, hörte er Miss Granger sagen. Also war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, und wer immer ihn hielt war kein Angreifer. Gut. 

„Auror“, antwortete eine tiefe Stimme. Severus konnte das Vibrieren des Brustkorbs an seinem Rücken spüren. „Ich habe Kollegen, wenn die zugeben, dass sie sich setzen müssen, sind sie schon fast tot.“

Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

„Es geht mir gut“, behauptete er, obwohl er immer noch schlaff in Shacklebolts Armen hing. „Mir war nur einen Moment schwindlig.“ Es würde wahrscheinlich glaubwürdiger wirken, wenn er aus eigener Kraft stehen könnte, aber er brachte nicht einmal die Willenskraft auf, es zu versuchen. 

„Das sagen sie alle“, erwiderte Shacklebolt ohne ihn loszulassen. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Nein.“

„Wir waren einkaufen“, erklärte Miss Granger. „Nichts ungewöhnliches, aber … Professor Snape? Sie waren vorher schon müde, oder?“

„Ein wenig“, gab er zu. „Ich muss mich noch von der Gefangenschaft erholen.“ 

„Verstehe“, sagte Shacklebolt grimmig. „Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendwer sich diesen Schlangenbiss angesehen hat?“

„Es ist eine Woche her und ich bin noch nicht tot. Miss Granger hat die Wunde offenbar angemessen versorgt.“ Das war völliger Unsinn, natürlich. Viele Gifte konnten auch nach einer Woche noch töten. Aber er würde das schon hinbekommen. Das Letzte was er brauchte war ein Heiler aus St. Mungos, der ihn tot sehen wollte. 

„Ich hole Madam Pomfrey“, sagte Miss Granger. „Am besten appariere ich gleich. Du hast die Lage im Griff, Kingsley?“

„Völlig. Können wir Madam Pomfrey trauen?“

„Vermutlich. Ich sage ihr erstmal nichts, und warte, was sie schlussfolgert. Bis gleich.“

Und damit war sie weg. 

„Sie können mich loslassen.“ Ob er dann auch stehen konnte, war eine andere Frage, aber den Versuch war es wert. 

„Ja, sicher“, erwiderte Shacklebolt langsam und verlagerte seinen Griff bis er Severus nur noch mit einem Arm hielt. „Einen Moment.“

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Im nächsten Moment schwebte Severus in der Luft, von einem Zauber gehalten und einige Zoll über dem Boden. Severus wünschte sich, er hätte nichts gesagt. 

Shacklebolt brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und löste den Zauber erst, als Severus auf dem Sofa lag. 

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. 

„Wer war das?“, fragte Shacklebolt plötzlich. Seine sonst so ruhige Stimme klang beinahe zornig. 

„Hm?“

Shacklebolt schob Severus’ rechten Ärmel etwas zurück. „Das. Ich dachte, ich weiß, wer Sie bewacht. Meine Untergebenen wissen, dass ich Gewalt gegen Gefangene nicht durchgehen lasse.“

„Ach. Das.“ Er war ziemlich stolz darauf, wie gut ihm das Hämatom gelungen war. „Ist nur aufgemalt. Sie werden feststellen, dass die Umrisse genau der Hand von Miss Granger entsprechen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand denkt, ich entginge meiner gerechten Strafe.“ 

Shacklebolt nickte, offenkundig wenig überrascht. „Sie sagen, Sie müssen sich von der Gefangenschaft erholen.“

„Ich wurde bei trocken Brot und Wasser eingesperrt. Wortwörtlich. Und das Brot war nicht mal gut. Man hat mir keine Möglichkeit gegeben, mich zu waschen oder mir auch nur die Zähne zu putzen. Ansonsten hat man mir nichts getan.“

„Verstehe. Offenbar war ich nicht ausführlich genug.“

„Wer bewacht Narcissa und ihren Sohn?“ Lucius würde schon klarkommen. 

„Auch meine Leute. Tonks meint, Draco geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Das trockene Brot ist auf Anordnung vom Minister höchstpersönlich, aber Tonks hat welches mit Vitaminzusatz besorgt und gegen das andere ausgetauscht. Sie werden kein Skorbut bekommen.“

„Gut.“ 

Schweigen. Dann: 

„Ich habe Harrys Version gehört, aber … was ist damals auf dem Astronomieturm wirklich passiert?“ 

Severus seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Wenn Sie Potter nicht glauben, warum bringen Sie mich nicht einfach um?“ Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass irgendwer ihm vertraute. Natürlich nicht. Trotzdem …

„Natürlich glaube ich Harry.“ Da war nicht der Schatten eines Zweifels in Shacklebolts tiefer Stimme. „Mr. Snape. Wir sind uns als Feinde gegenübergestanden. Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wäre das nie geschehen. Der vermeintliche Verrat hat mich – hat uns alle schwer getroffen. Wir alle –“ Er unterbrach sich. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut.“ 

 

Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Shacklebolt hatte ihm vertraut? Severus hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Ordensmitglieder ihn nur duldeten, weil Dumbledore es so wollte. 

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen“, sagte er schließlich. „Dumbledore hat …“ Er schluckte. „Er hat mich angebettelt es zu tun. Potter hat wahrscheinlich gesagt, es sei abgesprochen gewesen. Das war es nicht. Dumbledore hat es beschlossen. Ich bin nicht gefragt worden.“

„Sie hätten sich weigern können.“

„Ich hatte ihm mein Wort gegeben, alles zu tun. Alles.“ Ein unbedachtes Versprechen. Er war jung und dumm gewesen und hatte gehofft, seinen Verrat an Lily ungeschehen machen zu können. „Am Ende hatte er ja Recht. Es war besser für Draco, es nicht zu tun.“ 

 

„Dann war Voldemorts Plan …?“ Shacklebolt war seinen wirren Gedankengängen offenbar mühelos gefolgt. 

„Draco sollte Dumbledore ermorden, ja. Oder daran scheitern und sterben, als Strafe für das Versagen seines Vaters. Es kam durchaus gelegen, als Narcissa mich bat, ihren Sohn zu schützen. Ich brachte Bellatrix so weit, dass sie mir einen unbrechbaren Schwur abverlangte und darüber vergaß, dass der Dunkle Lord eigentlich Dracos Versagen eingeplant hatte.“ Shacklebolt konnte das alles gar nicht verstehen, natürlich …

„Ah. Natürlich. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Narcissa Voldemort für ihn belogen hat, nachdem er ihr sagte, wo sie Draco finden könne. Das … erklärt das.“

Sie hatte? Es wunderte Severus überhaupt nicht. „Der Dunkle Lord hat nie verstanden, dass auch seinen fanatischsten Anhängern andere Personen wichtiger sein könnten als er“, murmelte er. In vollem Umfang begriff er das selbst erst jetzt. „Er dachte wohl, er könnte den Malfoys ihren Sohn nehmen, und sie würden ihm dennoch treu bleiben. Oder gerade deshalb.“ Vielleicht würden manche das tun. Aus Angst um ihr eigenes Leben. Weil sie schon zu viel geopfert hatten um noch umzukehren. 

„Verstehe“, sagte Shacklebolt langsam, als ob das alles erkläre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Hogwarts-Haus in dem Kingsley Shacklebolt war ist laut diversen Fanseiten nicht bekannt, also behaupte ich einfach etwas, das mir plausibel erscheint. Ich bitte um Verständnis dafür, dass ich dieses Detail im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte nicht mehr werde ändern können, sollte Rowling sich zu dem Thema anderslautend äußern.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?“, fragte Severus. Sicher nicht, um mit ihm zu sprechen. 

„Um Hermine über die neuesten Entwicklungen im Ministerium zu informieren.“ 

Natürlich, das ergab Sinn. 

„Und um zu schauen, wie es Ihnen geht. Konnte Hermine ihre eigene Version des unbrechbaren Schwurs durchsetzen?“

„Nicht ganz. Sie hat mich schwören lassen, ihren Zielen zu dienen.“ Aber nicht denen des Ministeriums, immerhin. 

Shacklebolt nickte. „Wir haben damit gerechnet, dass das nötig sein würde. Das Zeitlimit besteht aber?“

„Ein Zeitlimit? Nun ja … sobald die Ziele erreicht sind, bin ich frei.“ Nach dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord sollte das nicht so schwer sein. Hoffte er. 

„Gut. Ein unbrechbarer Schwur ist eine schwere Last. Wenn Sie darüber reden möchten - “

„Sehe ich aus wie ein weinerlicher Teenager?“, unterbrach Severus ihn gereizt. Reden würde auch nichts besser machen. 

„Entschuldigung. Da geht wohl der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler mit mir durch“, erwiderte Shacklebolt ruhig. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, was macht eigentlich Kreacher?“

Mit einem vernehmlichen Knacken erschien der Hauself neben ihm. „Kreacher wollte das Gespräch nicht stören.“

Shacklebolt wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht. „Danke Kreacher, das war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.“ 

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“, fragte Severus, bevor Kreacher es tun konnte. 

„Etwas Wasser wäre gut. Es wird doch allmählich recht warm, man dörrt regelrecht aus.“ 

„Sofort, Sir.“ Kreacher sah Severus abwartend an. 

„Für mich auch Wasser, danke.“

Als sie beide ein Glas Wasser in der Hand hielten, und Kreacher wieder disappariert war, fiel Severus ein, warum der Hauself eigentlich aufgetaucht war. „Was hat Ihre Vertrauensschülertätigkeit mit dem Aufenthaltsort eines Hauselfs zu tun?“

„Wenn ein Schüler in Hogwarts so zusammengeklappt ist wie Sie gerade, habe ich immer jemanden beauftragt, ihm ein Glas Wasser zu holen“, erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Damals war es natürlich meistens nur zu niedriger Blutdruck.“

 

Ah. Er hatte Kreacher also tatsächlich nur erwähnt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Severus etwas trank. 

Hinterhältig. 

Aber Severus war tatsächlich durstig. 

 

Als Madam Pomfrey schließlich eintraf, ging es Severus schon so gut, dass er sich aufsetzen hätte können. 

Was er aber nicht tat, da er gerade sehr gemütlich auf dem Sofa lag. Zumindest sagte er sich das. Er war einfach nur faul, nichts weiter. 

„Mr. Shacklebolt.“ Madam Pomfrey klang amüsiert. „Mein treuester Verbündeter. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Verbündeter?“

„Mr. Shacklebolts Zeit als Vertrauensschüler war ein goldenes Zeitalter. Alle Hufflepuffs kamen bei den ersten Anzeichen einer Krankheit sofort zu mir, statt erst noch zehn andere anzustecken.“ Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn und begutachtete die Narbe an seinem Hals. Seine grüne Robe verdeckte einen Großteil davon. 

„Denken Sie bitte nicht, die anderen würden sich keine Mühe geben, Madam“, erwiderte Shacklebolt mit seiner langsamen Art zu reden. „Wie ich hörte hat jemand sich kurz nach meiner Zeit das gesamte Regelwerk der Schule durchgelesen und festgestellt, dass die ‚Verbreitung von Infektionskrankheiten durch Achtlosigkeit und/oder Sturheit’ tatsächlich kein Vergehen gegen die Schulordnung ist.“ 

Miss Granger verkniff sich mit sichtlicher Mühe einen Lachanfall. 

„Das war also Ihr Geheimnis“, stellte Madam Pomfrey wenig überrascht fest. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und führte einige Diagnosezauber aus. „Hmm“

„Können Sie ihm helfen?“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meinen Untersuchungen. Und ich denke, mein Patient hätte gern etwas mehr Privatsphäre. Es gibt hier ja keine Vorhänge.“

„Oh! Natürlich! Ich warte im Esszimmer.“ Miss Granger verließ den Raum. 

Shacklebolt stand auf und machte Anstalten ihr zu folgen. 

„Fühlen Sie sich immer angesprochen, wenn man die jungen Hexen aus dem Zimmer schickt?“, stichelte Severus. 

Shacklebolt hielt mit der Hand an der Türklinke inne. Drehte sich langsam herum. „Privatsphäre kann vieles bedeuten“, sagte er und zupfte an seinem Ohrring. Eine Verlegenheitsgeste? 

Hatte Severus es geschafft, Kingsley Shacklebolt aus der Fassung zu bringen?

Er unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Unausgeglichene Leute wie Bellatrix zu Dummheiten zu provozieren war einfach, aber man brauchte schon echtes Talent um jemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen, der sonst die Ruhe selbst war. 

Offensichtlich hatte er es noch drauf. 

„In diesem Fall bedeutet es unter anderem, dass Professor … dass Mr. Snape Hilfe dabei braucht seine Robe auszuziehen. Kommen Sie her und machen Sie sich nützlich, Shacklebolt“

„Ja Ma’am.“ 

Der Mann wirkte tatsächlich verlegen. Wie ein zurechtgewiesener Schuljunge trottete er hinüber zum Sofa. 

„Nicht nötig.“ Severus zog die Arme aus den Ärmeln seiner Robe, dann stand er auf um sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen zu können. 

Er schwankte kurz, aber eine Hand an seiner Schulter hinderte ihn am Fallen. 

Letztlich half Shacklebolt ihm tatsächlich dabei, den schweren Stoff das letzte Stück über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. 

Danach musste Severus sich erst einmal wieder hinsetzen. Er hoffte, die Heilerin würde nicht auch noch verlangen, dass er sein Unterhemd auszog. 

Shacklebolt legte die Robe ordentlich zusammen und hängte sie über eine Sessellehne. 

„Ich habe den Zeitungsartikel gelesen“, sagte Madam Pomfrey leise, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Narbe an seinem Hals fuhr. Der Schmerz, den er zunächst bei der Berührung spürte, ebbte ab. „Entspricht das alles der Wahrheit?“

„Potters Stellungnahme zu - “

„Grangers Motive.“

Oh. Natürlich. „Hegen Sie etwa Zweifel daran, dass Miss Granger eine brave Bürgerin ist, die dem Ministerium viele magisch begabte Kinder schenken will?“

„Dafür, dass sie so unbedingt mehr über Ihre Anatomie herausfinden wollte, war sie doch sehr schnell bereit, den Raum zu verlassen, als ich angedeutet habe, selbige Anatomie in Augenschein nehmen zu wollen.“

Severus’ Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Nun, wir sind noch nicht verheiratet.“

„Sie … Sie …“ Madam Pomfrey holte zu einer Kopfnuss aus, berührte seinen Kopf aber nicht. „Für einen Moment habe ich tatsächlich befürchtet, sie hätte sich von der um sich greifenden … Amoral anstecken lassen. Es war nur ein Vorwand um Sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, nicht wahr?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ 

„Den Göttern sei Dank! Leider muss ich Sie bitten, den Oberkörper freizumachen. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass die Bedingungen der Untersuchungshaft im Ministerium miserabel sind?“

„Mehr oder minder. Man hat mir keine Gewalt angetan, aber das ist auch schon alles.“  
Er sah zu Shacklebolt hinüber, der so tat, als begutachte er die Schmuckstücke in einer Vitrine auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. 

„Mangelernährung? Kälte? Keine medizinische Versorgung?“

„Alles.“ Severus zog sich das Unterhemd über den Kopf. „Aber es war nur eine Woche.“

„Hm. Ihr Allgemeinzustand war schon vorher nicht der Beste. Chronisches Untergewicht.“ Sie klopfte mit dem Zauberstab gegen eine seiner sehr deutlich sichtbaren Rippen. „Lassen Sie sehen.“

Nach jedem ausgeführten Zauber wurde ihre Miene grimmiger. „Der chronische Stress ist Ihnen an die Nieren gegangen. Mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt zu werden hat nicht geholfen, und Miss Grangers improvisierte Behandlung hat nur weiter Schäden durch das Gift verhindert, die bereits vorhandenen aber nicht geheilt. Normalerweise würde ich die Verlegung ins St. Mungos empfehlen, aber …“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Es gibt einen Heiltrank gegen langfristige Fluchschäden … von dem man vermuten würde, ein Tränkemeister hätte ihn genommen …“ Madam Pomfrey schürzte missbilligend die Lippen.

„Mir ging es gut, es dauert ewig, den Trank zu brauen, und der Direktor hätte wissen wollen, wozu ich ihn brauche.“ Manchmal hatte er sich gewünscht, Dumbledore brächte mehr Verständnis dafür auf, wie er sich fühlte, aber Mitleid wollte er dann auch wieder nicht. 

„Mhm. Aber während Ihrer eigenen Zeit als Direktor war genug Zeit dafür?“

Woher wusste sie das? Er war so vorsichtig gewesen. „Ich habe alle Dokumente entsprechend geändert …“

„Ich weiß doch, wie vielen Kindern ich den Trank verabreichen musste! Zuerst hatte ich die Kinder im Verdacht, aber nachdem Mr. Potter mir die Sache erklärt hat, wusste ich ganz genau, wem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass mir die Vorräte nie ausgegangen sind.“

„Ja.“ Er zog sich sein Unterhemd wieder über. „Ich kann den Trank jetzt brauen.“ 

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Zusätzlich zu diesem Trank empfehle ich strenge Bettruhe und so wenig Magieanwendung wie möglich. Möglichst kein Stress …“ Sie seufzte resigniert. „Die üblichen Tränke zur Nervenberuhigung kann ich selbst brauen, ich bringe sie dann vorbei.“

„Ich habe keine Zeit mich auszuruhen“, protestierte er. 

Sie reichte ihm seine Robe. „Voldemort ist tot, was um alles in der Welt könnten Sie zu tun haben?“

Er zog sich die Robe über den Kopf. „Das wissen Sie ganz genau!“

Shacklebolt drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Abgesehen von den anstehenden öffentlichen Auftritten sehe ich keinen Grund, warum Sie sich vom Sofa wegbewegen sollten.“

Es war in der Tat ein sehr gemütliches Sofa. „Das meiste kann ich wohl auch im Sitzen erledigen.“ Zwar war es üblich, im Stehen zu brauen, um im Notfall schnell in Deckung gehen zu können, aber der Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen dunkler Magie war nur zeitaufwendig, nicht explosiv.   
Seine Rolle als Spion hatte sich wohl erledigt, und soweit er Miss Granger verstanden hatte, wollte sie keinen offenen Krieg. 

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Ihr Körper weiß sehr gut, wie viel Belastung er verträgt. Sie müssen nur auf ihn hören. Und wie gesagt, kein Stress, keine Aufregung.“ Sie seufzte, ihr musste klar sein, wie unmöglich diese Empfehlung umzusetzen war. „Ich muss gehen. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass sich erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer beim Wiederaufbau eines Gebäudes auf so kreative Arten verletzen können. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen – egal was – schicken Sie einen Patronus.“

Auf dem Weg nach draußen wechselte sie noch ein paar Worte mit Miss Granger, denen Severus wenig Beachtung schenkte. 

Er hatte sich bereits wieder auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. 

„Was für eine Welt, in der die Leute einen solchen Zeitungsartikel tatsächlich glauben“, meinte Shacklebolt. 

„Denken Sie wirklich, es hätte sich großartig etwas geändert? Laut Miss Granger hat die ‚Hexenwoche’ ihr schon vor Jahren unterstellt, sie habe sich Potter und Viktor Krum mit einem Liebestrank gefügig gemacht.“ Eigentlich hätte sie wegen Verleumdung klagen sollen. „Sogar Mrs. Weasley soll es geglaubt haben.“

„Bei einer so vagen Formulierung könnte man annehmen, sie habe sich von beiden Jungen nur etwas umschwärmen lassen wollen“, erwiderte Shacklebolt ruhig. „Der Artikel im Tagespropheten überließ wenig der Phantasie.“

„Apropos Umschwärmen, das dürfte Sie interessieren. Ist Ihnen Gilderoy Lockhart ein Begriff?“

Shacklebolt neigte den Kopf. „Allerdings. Er hätte Askaban eben so sehr verdient gehabt wie viele andere, die tatsächlich Jahre dort verbringen mussten.“

„Es waren nicht zufällig ausschließlich die Hexen im Wizengamot die entschieden haben, dass er sich erst für seine Taten verantworten müssen soll, wenn er sich jemals von seinem Gedächtnisverlust erholt?“ Sie hatten wahrscheinlich alle seine Bücher als Beweismaterial gesichtet … mehrfach durchgelesen … „Während die Zauberer ihn nach Askaban schicken wollten?“

„Ich war nicht anwesend.“ Shacklebolts Blick verfinsterte sich. „Und … Mr. Snape, ich wüsste Ihre Freundschaft zu schätzen, aber nicht, wenn Sie sich durch herabwürdigende Bemerkungen über das andere Geschlecht mit mir zu verbrüdern versuchen.“ 

Severus erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und versuchte, nicht über den ersten Teil des Satzes nachzudenken. 

„Sie meinen, es steckt mehr dahinter?“, fragte Shacklebolt schließlich. „Wir sprachen gerade von Liebestränken …“

„Die Tinte von Lockharts Büchern ist mit einem schwachen Liebestrank versetzt. Ich habe nur eines überprüft, aber ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass er es bei allen Büchern tut.“ Severus erlaubte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Miss Granger meinte, es sei wohl niemandem aufgefallen weil Zauberer ohnehin, ah, herabwürdigende Vorurteile über das andere Geschlecht haben.“

Shacklebolt starrte ihn an. „Schwach? Wie schwach genau?“ 

„Er scheint absichtlich darauf hingearbeitet zu haben, dass alle Hexen – nur Hexen - seine Bücher kaufen und ihm Fanbriefe schreiben. Laut Miss Granger hat er nie versucht, ihre Bewunderung auf … unangemessene Weise auszunutzen. Der Liebestrank enthält eine Komponente, die sicherstellt, dass die Betroffenen Lockhart für völlig unerreichbar halten und sich mit Schwärmerei zufrieden geben.“

„Dann ist die Entscheidung des Wizengamot nicht rechtsgültig.“

„Und Lockhart könnte doch noch in Askaban landen.“ Während des Kriegs hatte Severus selten gute Nachrichten zu überbringen gehabt. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung. 

Shacklebolt nickte. „Entschuldigen Sie die unangebrachte Unterstellung. Ich bin da etwas dünnhäutig geworden – ich weiß gar nicht mehr über wie viele geschmacklose Witze auf Kosten von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen ich während Voldemorts Herrschaft höflich lachen musste. Eine ‚Freundschaft’, die durch so etwas zusammengehalten wird - “

War in Slytherin Standard. „Vielleicht sollten Sie anfangen, unangemessene Bemerkungen über Hexen zu machen. Nun, da wir unter einem neuen Lord leben.“

„Miss Granger meinte, das neue Gesetz richte sich hauptsächlich gegen Hexen, mache sie zu Zuchtvieh, aber ich habe keine verstärkte Feindseligkeit wahrgenommen“, sagte Shacklebolt bedächtig. 

„Das wird daran liegen, dass Sie etwas zu offen gesagt haben, was Sie von derlei Bemerkungen halten.“ Sollte er erzählen, was er in dem Magazin von Badfigg gesehen hatte? „In der Öffentlichkeit wird man behaupten, es ginge um den Kampf gegen den Reinblutfanatismus. Und, wie gesagt, vielleicht hat sich so viel gar nicht geändert. Nach dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord schlüpfen nun eben andere Basilisken aus lang bebrüteten Eiern.“


	11. Chapter 11

Miss Granger klopfte an bevor sie wieder hereinkam. 

„Du hast da was.“ Shacklebolt tippte sich an die Brust. 

Sie sah an sich herunter und zückte schnell ihren Zauberstab um den Fleck verschwinden zu lassen. „Ich hab uns Sandwiches gemacht“, erklärte sie. „Kreacher serviert gleich.“

Miss Granger und Shacklebolt tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick. Hatten sie sich zusammen überlegt, wie sie den Hauself dazu bekommen konnten, sich Arbeit abnehmen zu lassen?

„Madam Pomfrey meint, es finden total viele Leute das neue Gesetz gut. Auch welche, von denen sie das nie gedacht hätte. Deswegen hat sie auch befürchtet, ich wäre … hätte finstere Pläne.“

Shacklebolt nickte. „Ich habe ebenfalls schlechte Nachrichten. Tonks hat herausgefunden, dass sie das Flohnetzwerk überwachen, und die Verbindung nach Europa gekappt haben. Die offiziellen Portschlüsselpunkte werden überwacht, es werden wohl bald offizielle Kontrollen eingeführt werden. Die Rede ist von einer Alterslinie, damit junge Hexen und Zauberer das Land nicht verlassen können.“

Das schien Miss Granger nicht sehr zu überraschen. „Davon war auszugehen. Muggelhäfen und -flughäfen?“

„Wurde nicht erwähnt. Möglicherweise geht man davon aus, dass die meisten Reinblüter gar nicht auf die Idee kämen sie zu benutzen. Es sollen auch keine neuen Apparierlizenzen mehr vergeben werden.“

„Ich hoffe, das weckt ein paar mehr Leute auf. Aber wenn das Ministerium behauptet, es gehe darum, Todesser an der Flucht zu hindern …

Severus nickte. Natürlich. „Die Leute rechnen einfach nicht damit, dass eine Regierung sie anlügt.“ Obwohl die Lüge offensichtlich wäre. Die meisten Todesser waren zu alt und von dem Gesetz betroffen zu sein, und würden problemlos über die Alterslinie kommen. Genau wie alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer über … wo sie wohl die Grenze ansetzten? 40? 50? Nun, jedenfalls gab es eine Menge Leute, die überhaupt nichts bemerken würden. 

„Sonst gibt es nichts Neues?“

„Nicht in dieser Größenordnung.“

 

„Besprechen wir das Weitere doch beim Essen.“ 

Als hätte er auf dieses Stichwort nur gewartet, apparierte der Hauself ins Zimmer. Kreacher servierte glücklich Sandwiches und schenkte Tee ein. 

„Es ist doch immer eine Freude, in einem altehrwürdigen Haus zu Gast zu sein“, meinte Shacklebolt nachdem er an seiner Teetasse genippt hatte. „Dieser Tee hat die perfekte Temperatur. Gar kein Vergleich zum Kaffee in der Aurorenkantine …“

Kreacher disapparierte kurz darauf, aber Severus konnte noch sehen, wie zufrieden er aussah. 

„Du wirst bei der Trauung anwesend sein, Kingsley?“

Shacklebolt nickte. „Seit bekannt ist, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser anwesend sein wird, bin ich zur Bewachung eingeplant.“

„Ich werde ausgesprochen lächerliche Kleidung tragen“, warnte Severus ihn. „Überlegen Sie sich schon mal eine angemessene Reaktion darauf. Ach ja, Miss Granger – Madam Malkin hat Mitleid mit mir und möchte helfen. Ich habe meine Rolle weitergespielt, und sie gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie als Ansteckblume für mich eine Lilie wählen.“

„Perfekt. Ich werde die Blumen in dem von ihr empfohlenen Laden bestellen. Wenn sie Wort hält, sehen wir weiter.“ Miss Granger nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Es macht mich ganz verrückt, dass ich im Moment nicht mehr tun kann.“

„Im Gegensatz zu mir müssen Sie immerhin keine Bettruhe halten.“

„Was die Bettruhe angeht – Hermine, du kannst bei der Trauung einen Mobilcorpus sprechen?“

„Natürlich.“

„Muss das sein? Es würde doch auch ganz gut wirken, wenn ich zusammenbreche.“ Er hasste es, so hilflos in der Luft zu baumeln. 

„Stimmt“, überlegte Miss Granger. „Aber Sie sollen sich vorher und nachher nicht anstrengen. Kann man den Federleicht-Zauber auch auf Personen anwenden?“ Sie biss in ein Sandwich. 

Shacklebolt nickte. „Man kann, aber es ist nicht gesund. Eine Hexe aus meinem Jahrgang wollte weniger wiegen, warum auch immer. Sie ist mit Muskelschwund im Krankenflügel gelandet. Ich würde abraten.“

Miss Granger sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ach so. Du bist ja Reinblüter“, meinte sie schließlich. „Muggel haben schon vor einer Weile rausgefunden, dass Schwerelosigkeit zu Muskelschwund führt, aber das ist eine Langzeitwirkung. Nach einer Stunde sollte noch nichts passieren.“

„Du weißt, warum das passiert?“, vergewisserte Shacklebolt sich. „Und wie?“

„Die Muskeln werden nicht belastet, also baut der Körper sie ab. Aber wir wollen ja eben gerade, dass die Muskeln nicht so belastet werden.“ Sie biss von ihrem Sandwich ab. 

„Ich würde das vorziehen“, sagte Severus. „Der Mobilcorpus-Zauber ist nicht für den Transport von Bewusstlosen geeignet.“

„Oh!“ Miss Granger würgte plötzlich, und hörte erst auf, als Shacklebolt ihr einmal kräftig auf den Rücken geschlagen hatte. „Entschuldigung, hab mich verschluckt.“

Severus sah sie an. 

„Äh.“ Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Sirius hat damals den Mobilcorpus-Zauber für Sie verwendet. In der Heulenden Hütte.“

„Ja, das würde die Kopfschmerzen erklären, mit denen ich aufgewacht bin.“

Miss Granger sah aus als wolle sie am liebsten im Boden versinken. 

Severus hätte lieber an Black Rache genommen. 

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen“, sagte Shacklebolt. „Die meisten Auroren ziehen es vor, so transportiert zu werden, dass sie aussehen, als könnten sie noch stehen. Aber ich hätte fragen sollen.“

Severus winkte ab. „Sie konnten es nicht wissen. Nächstes Mal reicht ein Federleicht-Zauber aus.“

Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs kristallisierte sich heraus, dass Verbündete wie Fleur Delacour bereits Notunterkünfte für Flüchtlinge geschaffen hatten, und Hestia Jones, die bei erster Gelegenheit geflohen war, wie am Fließband illegale Portschlüssel produzierte. 

Das Problem war lediglich, dass nicht genug Platz für alle unverheirateten jungen Hexen war, und Miss Granger nicht wusste, welche ein Versteck am Nötigsten haben würden. 

Also wartete sie darauf, dass Tonks oder Shacklebolt, oder vielleicht sogar Arthur Weasley in Erfahrung brachten, was in den Briefen stehen würde, von denen es hieß, dass sie nach der Massentrauung verschickt werden würden. 

Nachdem jetzt recht sicher feststand, was sich Badfigg von der Sache versprach, war davon auszugehen, dass die jungen Hexen, die er und seine Unterstützer sich als Opfer auserkoren hatten, in der größten Gefahr schwebten. 

Miss Granger übernahm es, zu erklären, was die Weasley-Zwillinge herausgefunden hatten. 

„Die Abgängerinnen des Hauses Slytherin werden mir vertrauen“, warf Severus ein, als das Gespräch sich der Frage zuwendete, wie man die besonders Gefährdeten überzeugen konnte, mit einem illegalen Portschlüssel an ein unbekanntes Ziel zu reisen. „Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nicht bereits untergetaucht sind.“ Wenn sie nicht gleich das Land verlassen hatten. Die traditionellen Slytherinfamilien schickten immer mal wieder einen Sohn nach Durmstrang, und hatten so möglicherweise Verbindungen. 

„Jetzt verstehe ich“, sagte Shacklebolt tonlos. Seine Hautfarbe hätte es unmöglich machen sollen, zu erblassen, aber Severus sah doch einen deutlichen Unterschied. „Die Jagd auf Todesser … die Beschreibungen, die man uns gegeben hat … es sind fast alle Hexen.“

„Außer Alecto Carrow und Bellatrix Lestrange sind mir überhaupt keine weiblichen Todesser bekannt“, erwiderte Severus. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass mir mehr als ein oder zwei entgangen sind, die das dunkle Mal trugen, wenn überhaupt. Unterstützerinnen mag es noch mehr gegeben haben, aber die Sache erscheint mir doch ausgesprochen verdächtig. Junge Hexen unter vierzig, nehme ich an?“

Shacklebolt nickte. „Wir haben …“ Er schluckte. „Zwei haben wir bereits dem Ministerium überantwortet. McNair und Nott, zweifelsohne sind ihre männlichen Verwandten Todesser, aber … ich war ein Idiot. Es hieß sie seien bewaffnet und gefährlich, aber sie waren so leicht zu überwältigen …“

„Eine allzu mächtige Hexe wäre zu schwer unter den Imperius zu zwingen. Und anders als bei mir kann man bei reinblütigen Hexen mit einiger Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass sie lieber sterben würden als sich vergewaltigen zu lassen, der unbrechbare Schwur ist also keine Alternative.“

Shacklebolt stand auf. „Ich muss gehen. Vielleicht kann ich noch irgendetwas tun - “

„Warten Sie!“ 

Sowohl Miss Granger als auch Shacklebolt sahen ihn erstaunt an. 

„Ich weiß, Sie waren nicht in Gryffindor, aber sie machen trotzdem gerade den Eindruck als ob Sie vorhätten, sich wie ein Vollidiot in Gefahr zu begeben ohne einen Plan zu haben.“

„Wenn ich sage, dass ich Befehl habe, die Gefangenen irgendwo hin zu bringen, wird sich mir niemand in den Weg stellen.“

„Und danach haben wir einen Spion im Ministerium weniger. Davon abgesehen haben Sie noch weitere angebliche Todesserinnen zu jagen, oder?“

Shacklebolt setzte sich wieder. „Ja“, sagte er, seine sonst so wohlklingende Stimme seltsam gepresst. „Sie haben Recht. Was schlagen Sie vor?“

„Portschlüssel. Sie geben mir die Namen, ich schreibe Briefe und lege Portschlüssel bei. Diejenigen, die tatsächlich für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet haben, werden mir wohl nicht mehr vertrauen. Die Feindabwehrzauber der anderen werden meine Eule ungehindert passieren lassen.“

„Wir brauchen eine Notunterkunft für diese Hexen.“ Miss Granger war schon wieder fieberhaft am Nachdenken. „Eine, bei der eine Verräterin nicht weiter schlimm wäre. Fleur käme mit Slytherins nicht so gut zurecht, und vor Charlie und seinen Drachen hätten wahrscheinlich sie Angst …“

„Was ist mit Krum?“ Einem Zauberer aus Durmstrang würden die meisten Slytherins zunächst einmal vertrauen. Und als weltberühmter Quidditchspieler sollte er die finanziellen Mittel haben. 

Miss Granger starrte in ihre Teetasse. „Ich, äh … Viktor war so enttäuscht als er mich mit Ron gesehen hat …“

„Du denkst, er wird dir einen Gefallen abschlagen, weil er keine Hoffnung mehr hat, dich für sich zu gewinnen?“, fragte Shacklebolt. 

„Nein, er würde bestimmt helfen, aber - “

„Sie befürchten, dass er versuchen wird, die Situation ausnutzen?“ Solche Spielchen hatte es in Slytherin gelegentlich gegeben. In seiner Zeit als Schüler. 

„Nein! Viktor ist ein Gentleman, er würde nie … aber ich dachte, ich lasse ihm besser etwas Abstand, damit er - “

„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um Rücksicht auf Gefühle zu nehmen“, unterbrach Severus sie harsch. „Wenn er vertrauenswürdig ist, müssen Sie ihn um Hilfe bitten. Bedenken Sie, was auf dem Spiel steht!“ 

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Sie haben Recht. Ich schicke ihm gleich eine Eule.“

„Keine Details. Bitten Sie um ein persönliches Treffen. Wer weiß, ob das Ministerium Ihre Post überwacht.“

„Aber wenn ich um ein Treffen bitte, denkt er am Ende, ich hätte mich von Ron getrennt - “

„Wenn er den Tagespropheten liest, wird er denken, dass Sie mich heiraten. Seien Sie nicht albern. Ah. Vielleicht kann ich eine Eule schicken. Ja. Das wäre unverdächtig. Ich könnte mir erhoffen, dass er die Trauung sprengt … der unbrechbare Schwur hat mir nicht untersagt, um Hilfe zu bitten.“

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie. 

„Shacklebolt, sehen Sie zu, dass die angeblichen Todesserinnen von Ihren Leuten bewacht werden. Ich werde mir eine Lösung überlegen. Aber manchmal müssen Opfer gebracht werden, wenn man nicht auffliegen will.“

„Vielleicht bin ich nicht so stark wie Sie“, sagte Shacklebolt leise. „Aber nun ist es wirklich Zeit für mich zu gehen.“

 

Als er gegangen war, bemerkte Severus, dass Miss Granger ihn ansah. Lächelte sie etwa?

„Was?“

„Ich dachte in der Schule immer, Sie schlagen diesen Befehlston an, weil Sie es mit uns ja machen können. Dass Sie mit Kingsley genauso reden ist … gut zu wissen.“

 

Er schnaubte. „Ich rede mit allen so.“

Miss Granger hob die Augenbrauen. „Auch mit den Auroren, die Sie bewacht haben?“

„Nein, und bevor Sie fragen, auch nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord.“ Er war schließlich nicht lebensmüde. 

Sie nickte. „Nach der Trauung wollte ich ein Treffen aller Ordensmitglieder, die in dieser Sache vertrauenswürdig sind, einberufen. Vielleicht über einen Namen für unsere Gruppe entscheiden. Möchten Sie teilnehmen?“

„Warum um alles in der Welt würde ich nicht teilnehmen wollen?“

„Fred und George wären auch da. Und Remus, natürlich.“ 

Miss Granger durchschaute ihm besser als ihm lieb war. „Ich musste ihre Anwesenheit schon früher ertragen. Und es gibt keinen Grund, sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Giftes leide.“

„Ich werde zusehen, dass es nicht zu lange dauert. Es wird leider im Esszimmer stattfinden müssen, hier ist nicht so viel Platz. Krummbein wird das sicher auch einsehen.“

„Krummbein?“

„Mein Kater. Er ist sehr gut darin, heimliche Lauscher zu erwischen.“

Das war also eine der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Wohnzimmer. Das orangefarbene Monster.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus schrieb den Brief an Krum, nicht ohne sich diverse Vorschläge für freundlichere Formulierungen anhören zu müssen. Danach zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und überlegte sich, was er in einen Standardbrief an alle eine ehemaligen Schülerinnen schreiben könnte. 

Die Portschlüssel mussten klein genug sein, um in einen Brief zu passen, und sie mussten Stil haben. Irgendetwas, von dem man glauben konnte, dass es von ihm kam. 

 

Am nächsten Tag stand wieder ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse an, den er mit dem Federleicht-Zauber belegt hinter sich brachte, ohne sofort danach zusammenzubrechen. Immerhin. 

Die Besitzerin des von Madam Malkin empfohlenen Floristikgeschäfts stritt sich zuerst mit Miss Granger über den Brautstrauß, und behauptete dann dreist, in der Farbe Rot nur Lilien vorrätig zu haben – was anscheinend sogar stimmte. 

Natürlich gab es einen sehr einfachen Zauber, um die Farbe von fast allem zu ändern, und Severus war sich sicher, dass Madam Bluebell ihn beherrschte, aber immerhin, eine weitere Person, die es gut meinte. 

 

Die Tränke von Madam Pomfrey halfen kurzfristig nicht besonders viel – am Tag der Massentrauung fühlte Severus sich miserabel. 

Bei ihrer Ankunft konnte Severus gerade noch sehen, wie einige Auroren ein paar Hexen mit Plakaten aus dem Ministerium schweben ließen; ein Stillezauber machte die Sprechchöre leider beinahe unhörbar. 

Immerhin, jemand protestierte. 

Er wäre so ziemlich überall lieber gewesen als in der mit widerlichen rosa Herzchengirlanden geschmückten Halle im Zaubereiministerium. 

Selbst mit dem Federleicht-Zauber, der sein Körpergewicht auf das eines Kindes reduzierte, fühlte er sich erschöpft, seine Kleidung sah wie geplant scheußlich aus, und Miss Granger hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sein Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband, weswegen er sich nicht einmal dahinter verstecken konnte. 

Auch gut. Sollten alle sehen wie müde, resigniert und deprimiert er aussah. Darum ging es hier ja. 

„Hermine, was soll dieses Kleid? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt, schwarz zu tragen?“ Potters Ton war nicht ganz überzeugend, hoffentlich fiel es in der Menschenmenge niemandem auf. 

„Ach Harry, man heiratet nur einmal.“

„Und was ist mit – Snape trägt immer schwarz! Du hast ihn gezwungen, das anzuziehen!“ Diesmal bekam er den Ton besser hin. 

„Natürlich, Harry. Ich kann doch einen Todesser nicht seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen, oder?“, erwiderte Miss Granger zuckersüß. „Übrigens, gewöhn dich schon mal dran, es ist jetzt Mr. Granger.“

„Er ist kein Todesser! Hermine, das kannst du nicht machen! Das wird er dir nie verzeihen!“ 

„Oh, mein Sevilein wird ganz brav sein“, schnurrte sie. „Nicht wahr?“

„Ich hasse mein Leben“, murmelte Severus. Er hatte bei diesem Schauspiel definitiv die am einfachsten zu spielende Rolle. 

„Wir werden so viele süße Zaubererbabies haben!“

„Hermine, das ist Snape! Das ist widerlich!“ brüllte Ron Weasley. Einwandfreie schauspielerische Leistung, oder man hatte ihn nicht eingeweiht. Wahrscheinlich Letzteres. 

„Oh, sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für hakennasige, dürre Todesser. Ich sag nur Krum“, meinte Mandy Brocklehurst schnippisch. 

 

„Eben, sie hätte Krum haben können“, klagte Weasley. „Einen Weltklasse-Quidditchspieler!“

„Wahrscheinlich war es zu viel Aufwand, immer den Liebestrank zu brauen“, sagte Miss Brocklehurst gehässig. „Snape hat sie ja jetzt unter einem unbrechbaren Schwur, viel weniger Aufwand.“

„Allerdings“, stimmte Miss Granger unverfroren zu. „Da kann man nichts vergessen. Er wird mich nie wieder eine Besserwisserin nennen …“ Ihr Lächeln hätte Blut zu Eis gefrieren lassen können. 

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!“ Potter zog seinen Zauberstab. 

„Expelliarmus“, sagte Miss Granger lässig und fing Potters Zauberstab auf. 

 

„Was soll das hier werden?“, Shacklebolt trat zu den Streitenden. „Mr. Potter. Erklären Sie was hier vorgeht.“

„Was hier vorgeht? Sehen Sie nicht, in was für ein dämliches Kostüm Hermine Professor Snape gesteckt hat? Das verstößt bestimmt gegen die Genfer Konvention! Hermine, wie kannst du nur! Du hast dich doch immer so gegen Sklaverei eingesetzt!“

„Harry, das ist etwas völlig anderes. Hauselfen sind niedliche, harmlose Geschöpfe. Snape ist ein Todesser. Er hat Dumbledore ermordet!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Er hat Strafe verdient!“ Genau der richtige Tonfall um zu implizieren, dass sie ihn gern selbst auf grausame Weise bestrafen wollte. Erinnerte ein wenig an Bellatrix. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Genfer Konvention sein soll“, sagte Shacklebolt ruhig. „Und Mr. Snapes Hochzeitsroben sind ausgesprochen geschmackvoll. Madam Malkins?“

Miss Granger lächelte. „Ja, da bekommt man einfach die beste Qualität.“

Shacklebolt wandte sich wieder Potter zu. „Ihre Streitereien tragen Sie bitte woanders aus. Mr. Potter, das Ministerium erkennt an, dass Sie im Krieg viel durchgemacht haben, aber wir können Ihnen nicht alles durchgehen lassen. Ihren Zauberstab nehme ich voerst an mich. Miss Granger?“

Sie reichte Shacklebolt Potters Zauberstab und steckte ihren eigenen wieder ein. 

 

„Danke“ Er steckte den Zauberstab ein. „Und jetzt bitte Ruhe. Stellen Sie sich ordentlich auf, die Trauung beginnt gleich.“ 

 

Zuerst sagte der neue Zaubereiminister ein paar einleitende Worte – leeres Politikergefasel, und Lob seiner neuen Politik zur Bekämpfung des Reinblutfanatismus. „Und nun überlasse ich die Bühne der Heiratshexe.“ 

 

 

„Guten Tag“, flötete eine junge Ministeriumshexe. „Ich bin Mrs. Honey Applebee und werde Sie heute …“

Was folgte war eine Propagandarede, die sich gewaschen hatte. Laut dem Ministerium hatten sich die hier Versammelten freiwillig bereit erklärt, mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen, und ihre Blutlinien zu vermischen. 

In einer Ecke stand Rita Kimmkorn und ließ ihre Feder fleißig mitschreiben. 

Man hätte sich erbrechen wollen. Allerdings hatte der Teppich eine Farbe, bei der das wohl kaum aufgefallen wäre. 

Natürlich waren auch Gäste da. 

Molly und Arthur Weasley trugen beide schwarze Roben und Hüte, ihr Sohn Bill schwarze Lederjacke und Lederhose. Neben Bill … war das Fleur Delacour? Jetzt wahrscheinlich Weasley. Sie trug zu schwarzen Roben einen Hut mit schwarzem Spitzenschleier. 

Lupin (abgetragene, braune Robe mit schwarzer Armbinde) wich seinem Blick aus, amüsierte sich bestimmt gerade köstlich auf seine Kosten. 

Hagrid (das gleiche unmögliche Kostüm wie beim Ball) – schnäuzte sich in ein Taschentuch und flüsterte Augusta Longbottom (auf ihrem Hut turtelten zwei ausgestopfte Raben, ihr Kleid war fliederfarben) etwas zu. 

Auch die meisten anderen Gäste trugen gedeckte Farben und die Stimmung war gedrückt. 

 

Nach der Rede traten die Paare eines nach dem anderen vor um den Ehevertrag zu unterschreiben. 

Als er schon so nahe am Tisch von Mrs. Applebee war, dass er ihren Button mit der Aufschrift „Mein Bauch gehört dem Ministerium“ lesen konnte, fühlte Severus, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde aufrecht halten können. 

Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sein Ärmel zurückrutschte und die sorgfältig geschminkten Hämatome entblößte. Bevor er nach vorne fiel lehnte er den Kopf so zur Seite, dass die roten Striemen auf seinem Nacken sichtbar wurden. 

Getuschel wurde laut, es wurde fotografiert. Natürlich. 

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er einen schlaksigen Ministeriumszauber auf sich zukommen, der seinen Ärmel noch weiter zurückschob, eine Weile an seinem Arm herumdrückte, und es schließlich schaffte, seinen Puls zu fühlen. „Der simuliert bloß.“

„Percy, du hast doch keine Ahnung von Medizin“, rief Ron Weasley durch den Saal.

„Das wirst du mir büßen“, zischte Miss Granger. „So eine Blamage! Und das am schönsten Tag meines Lebens!“

„Von so ein paar blauen Flecken wird jedenfalls niemand plötzlich bewusstlos“, rief Percy Weasley zurück. „Es geht ihm gut, die Auroren, die ihn letzte Woche bewacht haben, können das bezeugen. Sie da, mit dem Ohrring, schaffen Sie den Todesser nach draußen.“ 

„Danke, Mr. Weasley“, sagte der Zaubereiminister. „Natürlich lügt der Todesser, das liegt eben in ihrer Natur.“ 

Verhaltenes Kichern aus einer Ecke – vielleicht war das Miss Abbot’s Verwandtschaft. 

„Mrs. Applebee, fahren Sie fort.“

 

Hoffentlich brachte dieser Auftritt wenigstens etwas. Mitleid für ihn, oder größeres Vertrauen des Ministeriums in Miss Granger. 

Unsanft vor die Tür befördert zu werden war genau das, was er jetzt noch brauchte, um den Tag völlig zu ruinieren. 

Erst als ein Arm sich um seinen Brustkorb schlang, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er nur einen Auror gesehen hatte, der einen Ohrring trug. 

„Nur nicht zu sanft“, zischte er als Shacklebolt ihm auf die Beine half. 

Wenig später hatte er Grund, seine Worte zu bereuen. 

Er wurde nicht aus dem Saal gezerrt. Viel schlimmer. Shacklebolt hatte ihn sich um die breiten Schultern gelegt wie Trelawney ihre Schals, und trug ihn. 

Nun, schlimmer, wenn man die Auswirkungen auf seine Würde betrachtete. 

Für seinen erschöpften Körper war es so eigentlich viel bequemer. 

Und es würde nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass Shacklebolt unangemessen viel Mitleid mit Todessern hatte. Vermutlich. 

Draußen auf dem Flur ließ Shacklebolt ihn herunter. Severus setzte sich auf den Boden. Es hatte keinen Zweck, seine Würde wahren zu wollen. Die gab es sowieso nicht mehr. 

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?“ Eine pummelige Hexe, die einen Stapel Papiere trug, blieb neben ihnen stehen und klemmte die Papiere unter einen Arm um eine Hand für ihren Zauberstab frei zu haben. „Warten Sie, ich beschwöre Ihnen einen Sessel herauf.“

Ein plüschiger, purpurfarbener Sessel stand an der Wand bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte.   
Alltagsmagie, aber durchaus beeindruckend. 

Als Shacklebolt ihm auf den Sessel half, fiel der Blick der Hexe auf seine Ansteckblume. „Oh, das ist Ihre Hochzeit da drinnen?“

„Seine Anwesenheit ist glücklicherweise nicht nötig“, erklärte Shacklebolt. „Er ist - “

„Severus Snape?“ Die Hexe schien nicht überrascht genug um ihren Stapel Papiere fallen zu lassen. „Ah ja. Jetzt sehe ich es auch.“ Sie sah an ihm herunter, als könne sie nicht fassen, was er für Roben trug. Verständlich. 

„Wärst du so gut, ihm etwas Wasser zu holen, Gladys?“ Shacklebolt wies auf den Wasserspender in der Nähe. „Er mag ein Todesser sein, aber wir sind ja keine Unmenschen.“

„Natürlich Kingsley, natürlich.“ Mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs begann der Stapel Papiere ihr hinterherzuschweben, während sie zum Wasserspender ging und unter dem schlangenköpfigen Wasserhahn einen Zinnbecher mit Wasser füllte.

„Kann ich ihn kurz hierlassen? Er steht unter einem unbrechbaren Schwur, sollte dir also keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Eigentlich soll ich ein Auge auf die Veranstaltung da drinnen haben.“ Shacklebolt nickte zur Tür. „Wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast? Es dürfte gleich vorbei sein.“ 

„Natürlich.“ Sie drückte Severus den Becher in die Hand. 

„Danke.“ Shacklebolt verschwand durch die Tür in den Saal. 

„Es ist nicht richtig, dieses Heiratsgesetz“, murmelte Gladys während er an seinem Wasser nippte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht üblicherweise Gifte mit sich herumtrug. Ihre etwas pummeligen Finger waren frei von Ringen, in denen man Giftkapseln hätte verbergen können. 

„Nein“, stimmte er vorsichtig zu. 

„Selbst wenn Sie nicht für Dumbledore gearbeitet hätten, es ist einfach nicht richtig, jemandem einen unbrechbaren Schwur aufzuzwingen.“

Hatte Shacklebolt ihn absichtlich mit ihr allein gelassen? Oder hatte es einen Grund, warum sie nicht eingeweiht war? „Wenn Sie helfen wollen …“ begann er vorsichtig. 

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ja?“, wisperte sie. 

„Mir kann niemand mehr helfen, aber –“ Er sah sich um. „Kann uns jemand hören?“

Sie führte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab aus und flüsterte etwas, das er nicht verstand. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Selbsterfundener Spruch? Nicht schlecht. „Es gibt keine weiblichen Todesser mehr. Bellatrix Lestrange und Alecto Carrow. Das waren alle mir bekannten. Sonst gab es nur Mitläuferinnen. Aber es wird behauptet werden – Hexen aus den alten Familien, man wird ihnen das antun, was man mit mir gemacht hat – wird sie unter den unbrechbaren Schwur zwingen, oder schlimmer, den Imperius, denn sie würden wohl lieber sterben - “

„Was kann ich tun?“ Da war Stahl in Gladys’ Blick. 

„Granger hat eine Vorliebe für alberne Kostüme. Madam Malkins Laden. Ich versuche einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen - “ 

 

Die Türen des Saals öffneten sich, die Gäste bildeten eine Reihe, und Blütenblätter regneten vor den frisch verheirateten Paaren herab. 

Miss Granger – beziehungsweise, Mrs. Granger, ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken – sah ihn zornig an. 

Dass ihr Zorn nicht ihm galt, brauchte ja niemand zu wissen. 

„Das hast du ja fein eingefädelt“, sagte sie ärgerlich. „Hier herumzusitzen während ich den Ehevertrag allein unterschreiben muss! Ich werde dir noch zeigen, wer in dieser Ehe das Sagen hat. Komm jetzt.“

Sie packte ihn am Arm, und er zuckte zusammen. 

Wenn es etwas gab, was er noch mehr hasste als Körperkontakt im Allgemeinen, dann war es Körperkontakt zu nach Muggelmaßstäben minderjährigen Mädchen, mit denen er verheiratet war. Igitt. 

Gladys warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, dachte wohl, er hätte Schmerzen. Bestens, das war genau das richtige Bild. 

Er ließ sich mitzerren, leistete keinen Widerstand – er wollte ja den Eindruck vermitteln, er habe aufgegeben. 

 

Bevor sie in den Aufzug traten, hörte er hinter sich noch, wie Shacklebolt sich beim Minister darüber beschwerte, dass Percy Weasley ihn herumkommandiert hatte. „… und ich wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sein unangemessenes Verhalten lenken, aber ich verwehre mich entschieden dagegen, dass - “

 

Eigentlich, reflektierte Severus, musste er Weasley dankbar sein. Andere Auroren hätten ihn entweder durch die Gegend geschleift, oder, wenn sie freundlicher gesinnt wären, levitiert. 

Und davon, hilflos in der Luft zu hängen hatte er schon seit seiner Schulzeit entschieden genug. 

Wie war Weasley wohl gerade auf Shacklebolt verfallen? Es waren genug andere Auroren da gewesen, die man mit einer derart simplen Aufgabe betrauen könnte. 

Weasleys herablassendes Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er Severus nicht für eine Gefahr hielt, die nur von einem besonders fähigen Auror beseitigt werden konnte – tatsächlich konnte man bei einem Mann wie Shacklebolt davon ausgehen, dass er Gefahren rechtzeitig erkannte und beseitigte, ohne, dass ein grüner Junge wie Weasley ihm das auftrug. 

Eigentlich hatte es mehr so geklungen als trage er Shacklebolt auf, den Müll rauszubringen. 

Rassismus? Shacklebolt war der einzige dunkelhäutige Auror im Raum gewesen. Und im Gegensatz zu reicheren magischen Familien stürzten sich die Weasleys durchaus recht häufig in das Getümmel Londons, wo man beobachten konnte, wie Muggel miteinander umgingen. 

Natürlich hätten Molly und Arthur bei ihren Kindern jegliche Tendenz zum Hass auf andersartige Leute im Keim erstickt. 

Aber angesichts von Arthurs Tendenz, Muggel als eine Art faszinierende Zootiere anzusehen, und nicht zu merken, wie herablassend das war … nun. 

Percy Weasley könnte durchaus unterbewusst angenommen haben, Shacklebolt habe einen niedrigeren Rang inne als es tatsächlich der Fall war. 

Oder natürlich, Shacklebolt war es irgendwie gelungen, der erste zu sein, auf den Weasleys Blick fiel?   
Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Und natürlich war es dann nur klug, sich ausdrücklich darüber zu beschweren, dass er den Todesser wegbringen hatte müssen, schließlich sollte niemand auf die Idee kommen, das wäre ihm gerade recht gewesen.


	13. Chapter 13

Leider war der Tag noch nicht vorbei. In einer protzigen Ministeriumslimousine wurden sie nach Hause gefahren … beziehungsweise nach Cokeworth. 

„Eine scheußliche Gegend, nicht wahr?“, sagte Miss Granger zu dem vom Ministerium gestellten Chauffeur. „Aber immerhin gibt es hier keine neugierigen Nachbarinnen, die ein Schwätzchen am Gartenzaun halten wollen. Ich kann Klatschbasen nicht ausstehen.“ 

„Natürlich, Madam“, sagte der Chauffeur in einem Ton, der implizierte, dass er überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. 

„Ich bin sicher, ich kann etwas aus diesem Haus machen. Und ich muss mich ja nicht viel in der Umgebung aufhalten, wozu gibt es das Flohnetzwerk.“

„So ist es, Madam.“

 

Als Severus das Haus betrat, dachte er zuerst, im falschen Haus gelandet zu sein. 

Es war … sauber. 

Offenbar hatte Pettigrew nicht annähernd so etwas wie Sauberkeit hergestellt. Der Fußboden schien eine andere Farbe zu haben als früher, aber es war die Farbe, die er manchmal sah, wenn er Möbel verrückte, also war es wohl die ursprüngliche. 

„Wie war ich?“

Severus blinzelte verwirrt. Ah. „Abscheulich.“

Miss Granger strahlte. „Danke, Sir.“

„Hat jemand fotografiert, wie Shacklebolt mich rausgetragen hat?“ 

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Tut mir Leid. Sie haben nicht simuliert, oder?“

„Nein, aber es kam mir gelegen. Während ich draußen war, hat mir eine Ministeriumsangestellte ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ich habe gesagt, ich hinterlasse bei Madam Malkins eine Nachricht für sie. Mein Eindruck ist, dass es sich um eine typische Mitläuferin handelt.“

„Dann können wir ihr nicht trauen.“

„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, das eine Farbe hatte, an die er sich gar nicht erinnerte. „Sie wirkt wie der Typ Mensch, der wartet, bis jemand anderes eine Widerstandsorganisation gründet und ihr sagt, was zu tun ist, statt selbst zu handeln. Im Grunde genau wie Ihre Freunde, Miss Granger. Die hätten ohne Sie zwar auch Ziele, aber keine Ahnung, wie sie diese erreichen sollen.“

„Harry ist kein Mitläufer – er hat Dumbledores Armee unterrichtet.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wer hatte die Idee, diese Gruppe zu gründen?“

„Na ja, ich, aber das ist nur, weil Harry zu bescheiden ist, um - “ 

„Miss Granger, Sie brauchen keine Ausreden zu erfinden. Es ist nicht verwerflich, kein Anführertyp zu sein. Die meisten Ihrer Freunde in Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind keine.“

„Hm.“ Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Natürlich. 

„Das hier – das hat Kreacher nicht allein gemacht, habe ich Recht?“

„Nein, ich habe Mrs. Weasley um Hilfe gebeten. Sie kommt mit Kreacher erstaunlich gut zurecht. Ich finde ja, sie hat einen ziemlichen Befehlston drauf, aber eigentlich redet sie mit ihren Söhnen genauso …“

„Kreacher war wahrscheinlich entzückt, endlich wieder eine Herrin zu haben, die ihm sagt, wo es langgeht. Das ist er so gewohnt.“

„Mrs. Weasley ist nicht wie Mrs. Black!“

“In den meisten Aspekten nicht. Aber ein Hauself hat wahrscheinlich gern eine Herrin, die tatsächlich bemerkt, dass er wirklich überall abgestaubt hat. Sie, Miss Granger, würden niemals nachschauen, ob die Oberkante des Türrahmens staubfrei ist.“ Potter konnte man in der Hinsicht sowieso komplett vergessen. 

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wer hat denn bitte für so was Zeit?“

„Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black, ist recht penibel was so etwas angeht. Sie putzt natürlich nicht selbst. Aber sie weiß, wie es aussehen sollte. Ich nehme an, das ist bei allen alten Reinblutfamilien der Fall.“

„Warum sollte es ihre Aufgabe sein? Alle behaupten, Zauberer wären nicht so sexistisch, und ja, es gab ein paar Zaubereiministerinnen, aber die Reinblutfamilien sind anscheinend noch schlimmer als Muggel!“

„Ah ja. Ein Mysterium. Ich nehme an, es liegt am Einfluss der Muggel.“ Er streifte sich die Schuhe ab und legte sich auf das Sofa. Miss Granger sah aus als wolle sie wütend widersprechen. „Nein, lassen Sie mich ausreden. Früher lebten Hexen und Zauberer ganz selbstverständlich mit Muggeln zusammen und mussten sich deren Sitten zwangsläufig anpassen um Konflikte zu vermeiden. Seitdem das nicht mehr so ist, hat sich kaum etwas geändert, die Leute leben genauso weiter wie vorher.“

„Aber warum? Wollen die reinblütigen Hexen denn nicht berufstätig sein?“

„Die meisten wohl nicht. Dazu sind sie nicht erzogen. Diejenigen, die es wollen hält niemand auf, jedenfalls nicht allzu offensichtlich, daher fühlt sich auch niemand berufen, die Art ändern zu wollen, wie Kinder erzogen werden. Man hat ja, scheinbar, die freie Wahl.“

Miss Granger schnaubte. „Von wegen! Wenn man seine ganze Kindheit über indoktriniert wurde – wie soll man denn überhaupt wissen, dass es auch anders sein könnte?“

„In der Tat. Denken Sie an Regulus Black. Ein umgänglicher Junge. Reinblutfanatismus war eben das, was er von zuhause kannte. Man machte das eben so. Offenbar ist er dann irgendwann aufgewacht, aber dazu brauchte es einen Schock. Welchen Schock bräuchte eine reinblütige Hexe, um festzustellen, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Investition ihrer Zeit ist, darauf zu achten, dass die Hauselfen die Türoberkante staubfrei halten?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Miss Granger zu. 

„Eben. Solange es niemandem über Gebühr wehtut, ändert sich nichts.“

Sie sah ihn lange an. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie das sofort verstanden haben?“, fragte sie schließlich. „Die meisten anderen – “

„Warum ein Ekel wie ich Ihrer Meinung ist, während der sympathische Shacklebolt Schwierigkeiten hat, zu verstehen, wem dieses Gesetz in erster Linie schadet?“

„Äh. So ungefähr Tut mir Leid. Ich meine, Ihnen ist ja sogar egal was ich von Ihnen halte.“

Das stimmte, im Prinzip. Es war ihm einigermaßen egal gewesen, dass sie ihn gehasst hatte. Aber ihre hohe Meinung von seiner Intelligenz schmeichelte ihm dann doch irgendwie. Eitelkeit war schon immer einer seiner Fehler gewesen. Eitelkeit, wenn es um seinen Intellekt ging, wohlgemerkt. Sein Aussehen hatte er vor langer Zeit als hoffnungslos aufgegeben. 

„Ich habe selbst miterlebt, was dabei herauskommt. Meine Mutter hatte eine mehr oder weniger typische Erziehung genossen, und verliebte sich in einen Muggel. Er verdiente nicht viel, wenn er überhaupt Arbeit hatte, und sie konnte nicht arbeiten gehen, weil man das eben nicht machte.“ Inzwischen konnte er darüber beinahe so reden, als sei er nicht dabei gewesen. „Scheiden lassen und sich einen besser verdienenden Ehemann suchen konnte sie sich aber auch nicht, das machte man schließlich auch nicht.“

 

„Verstehe“, murmelte sie. „Für die Weasleys hat es ja ganz gut funktioniert. Sie sind arm, aber - “

„Die Weasleys sind nicht arm. Sie haben nur zu viele Kinder. Und sie haben einen Garten. Ich bezweifle, dass jemals ein Weasley-Kind hungrig vom Tisch aufgestanden ist.“ Seine Eltern hätten wohl auch genug Geld für Essen gehabt – wenn sein Vater es nicht für Alkohol ausgegeben hätte.   
Arthur Weasley übergab sein Gehalt wahrscheinlich zur Aufbewahrung an seine Ehefrau. Molly war kein Hausdrache, aber … nun, doch, zumindest Charlie Weasley würde wahrscheinlich zustimmen, dass seine Mutter etwas von einem Drachen hatte. Und das durchaus positiv meinen. 

„Ja. Harry ist der einzige, der es ziemlich schnell kapiert hat … Kingsley nicht, aber der hatte wohl auch eine glückliche Kindheit und nie Probleme … aber ich hatte auch eine glückliche Kindheit! Naja, fast. Man kann doch einfach nachdenken. Oder ein Buch darüber lesen.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Sicher, dass Sie nicht nach Ravenclaw sollten? Gryffindors neigen normalerweise dazu, sich erstmal eine blutige Nase zu holen, bevor sie irgendwas einsehen.“

„Der Hut hat Ravenclaw in Erwägung gezogen.“ Sie sah ungeheuer zufrieden mit sich aus. Nach einer kurzen Pause platzte sie heraus. „Darf ich mir Ihre Bücher ansehen?“

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, bevor er es überhaupt bemerkte. „Natürlich.“

Er musste sich dringend wieder in den Griff bekommen. Wenn das so weiterging, bot er ihr demnächst noch an, sie in Okklumentik zu unterrichten, nur um ihre glänzenden Augen zu sehen. 

Wobei, sie würde sich dabei bestimmt besser anstellen als Potter …

Verdammt, er wurde weich. 

Die Nase schon in ‚Langsam wirkende Gifte, Band 2: Pilze’ hielt Miss Granger inne. „Harry und die anderen treffen sich noch am Grimmauldplatz – ich nehme an Sie wollen nicht …?“

„Nein, ich habe kein Interesse, mich an dieser Feier zu beteiligen.“ Es war gut zu wissen, dass eine stattfand. Andere Leute liebten es, bei Regen gemütlich am flackernden Kaminfeuer zu sitzen, Severus liebte es, sich während einer Versammlung mehrere Leute, die er nicht ausstehen konnte, anderswo aufzuhalten. 

„Wäre auch etwas schwierig gewesen. Hagrid wird wohl auch da sein. Augusta Longbottom hat ihn bei der Trauung zurückhalten können – hat ihm gesagt, sie würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er die Hochzeit ihres Enkels ruiniert. Harry wird ihm die offizielle Version erklären, und danach müssen wir zusehen, dass wir ihm nicht mehr begegnen. Naja. Wahrscheinlich durchschaut er uns sowieso.“

„Sie glauben, dass Hagrid rausfindet, was Sie vorhaben?“ Warum glaubte sie, würde der minderbemittelte Halbriese etwas durchschauen, das sogar Madam Pomfrey beinahe nicht durchschaut hätte?

„Hagrid ist ein bisschen einfach“, murmelte sie. „Aber er … er glaubt nicht mal, dass seine Monster gefährlich sein könnten, und er kennt mich. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er felsenfest darauf beharrt, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung für alles gibt, was er beobachtet hat, und ich niemals so etwas Abscheuliches tun würde. Er hat auch nie geglaubt, dass Sie irgendwas Fieses vorhaben könnten, wissen Sie? Nicht weil er mehr wusste als wir dummen Kinder, sondern weil er einfach … Vertrauen hat. Dumbledore hat Ihnen vertraut, und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.“

Gar nicht mal so dumm. „Das … könnte durchaus sein.“ 

Letztlich verwendete Severus meistens den eigenen Verstand der Leute gegen sie. 

Und in diesem besonderen Fall … Hagrid war wie ein großes Kind. Wenn er glaubte, dass Miss Granger sich an Severus rächen wollte, dann würde er davon ausgehen, dass sie es bei der albernen Kleidung bewenden lassen würde. 

Ein Mann ohne schmutzige Phantasie wäre sehr viel schwerer in die Irre zu führen – er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal verstehen, was Miss Granger mit der Bemerkung über große Nasen gemeint hatte. Beziehungsweise, gemeint hätte, wenn sie das nicht gesagt hätte um alle in die Irre zu führen. 

 

Sie verbrachten einen gemütlichen Tag mit Lesen, Essen (Sie hätten es vergessen, wenn Kreacher nicht vorbeigeschaut und etwas mitgebracht hätte) und der Planung des heimlichen Treffens zu dem Severus Viktor Krum einbestellt hatte. 

Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, begann es zu regnen, später hörte Severus auch Donnergrollen. 

Ein guter Abend, um sich kein Stück vom Sofa wegzubewegen. 

 

Dann klopfte es an der Tür. 

„Ich geh ran.“ Miss Granger legte ihr Buch weg und ging Richtung Haustür. 

Severus stand auf und ging ihr nach. „Das hier ist keine Gegend, in der man einfach allen die Tür aufmacht!“

Er ging davon aus, seinen Standpunkt ausreichend klar gemacht zu haben und lehnte sich an die Wand um auszuruhen. 

Miss Granger schaute durch den Türspion und öffnete dann die Tür. 

Ein Blitz erleuchtete die Gestalt eines Mannes, dessen massige Gestalt den ganzen Türrahmen ausfüllte.   
Er trug Muggelkleidung; abgewetzte Jeans und einen Kapuzenpullover, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. 

Severus erstarrte. Genau darum hatte er Miss Granger nicht hierherbringen wollen, sie verstand es nicht, verstand nicht, dass die Nachbarn hier nicht nett waren, dass sie …

„Komm rein, du bist ja schon völlig durchnässt.“

Nein! War sie verrückt? Sie konnte doch nicht – 

Der Fremde trat ein, die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. 

„Schreckliches Wetter da draußen.“ 

Kingsley Shacklebolt. Natürlich. Er war so ein Idiot. Gewöhnliche Schlägertypen klopften nicht an Türen. Das taten nur Trickbetrüger, und für die war in Spinner’s End nicht genug zu holen. 

Shacklebolt zog seine Kapuze zurück, und jetzt sah Severus auch das Glitzern seines Ohrrings. „Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob Gladys ihre Hilfe angeboten hat.“

„Hat sie.“ Sein Herz raste immer noch. Seit wann war er so leicht zu erschrecken?

Ach ja, richtig. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, und war auch körperlich in schlechter Verfassung. 

„Ich komme doch nicht ungelegen?“ Shacklebolt musterte ihn. 

„Nein. Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht, auszugehen“, erwiderte Severus. 

„Überhaupt nicht“, versicherte Miss Granger. 

Shacklebolt trocknete sich mit einem Zauber und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Schöne Verkleidung“, meinte Miss Granger anerkennend. „Im ersten Moment hab ich gedacht, du bist einer unserer Nachbarn.“

„Danke. Falls das Ministerium das Haus beobachten lässt, sollte es genau danach aussehen.“

Severus ging langsam zurück zum Sofa, vorsichtig, sich nie allzu weit von der nächsten Wand zu entfernen. 

Shacklebolt blieb stehen und folgte ihm mit dem Blick, als erwarte er jederzeit den nächsten Zusammenbruch. Leider nicht ganz unbegründet. 

Erst als er auf dem Sofa lag, setzte Shacklebolt sich in einen Sessel. „Was hat Gladys gesagt?“

Severus sagte es ihm. „Was wissen Sie über sie?“

„Sie hat eine Nichte, die von dem Heiratsgesetz betroffen sein wird, und hat sich vorsichtig kritisch geäußert. Ist sehr sparsam. Ich glaube, sie hat Geldsorgen.“

„Wahrscheinlich will sie ihre Stelle nicht verlieren“, warf Miss Granger ein. „Aber das muss ja nicht heißen, dass sie uns nicht helfen kann. Vielleicht kann sie dir ein Alibi verschaffen wenn du die Gefangenen befreist?“

Sie debattierten das Für und Wider eine Weile, bis sich Miss Granger entschuldigte, um die Toilette aufzusuchen. 

Shacklebolt ging nicht auf Severus’ letzte Äußerung ein, vielleicht um Miss Granger nicht vom Gespräch auszuschließen. „Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass Percy Weasley gerade mich ausgewählt hat, um Sie aus dem Saal zu bringen. Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grob?“

„Glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon wesentlich Schlimmeres erlebt. Es wird auf den Fotos hoffentlich gröber aussehen als es sich angefühlt hat.“ Angefühlt hatte es sich so, wie es sich für Narcissa angefühlt haben musste, als er sie vom Boden seines Wohnzimmers aufgehoben hatte. Nicht sehr sanft, aber auch nicht grob. Effizient. „Ist Weasley für seine Unhöflichkeit bestraft worden?“

„Der Minister hat ihm gesagt, er solle mich mit Namen ansprechen.“ Shacklebolt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht weiter wichtig. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass jemand denkt, mir wäre das gerade recht gekommen.“

Severus nickte. „Haben Sie das absichtlich herbeigeführt?“

„Ich bin versucht, das im Nachhinein zu behaupten.“ Shacklebolt lächelte verschmitzt. „Aber nein. Ich war nur näher am Geschehen als die anderen, weil ich sowieso vorhatte, einzugreifen. Bei allzu genauer Betrachtung wäre womöglich noch aufgefallen, dass die blauen Flecken nicht echt sind. Die haben Sie übrigens sehr schön in die Kameras gehalten.“

„Man wird sehen, was der Tagesprophet schreibt.“ Vielleicht würde es tatsächlich einen Stimmungsumschwung geben.


	14. Chapter 14

Später am Abend apparierte Shacklebolt zum Grimmauldplatz. Wenige Minuten später war er mit der Botschaft zurück, dass Hagrid sich betrunken hatte und wahrscheinlich über Nacht bleiben würde. 

„Kreacher wird Sie informieren, wenn Sie gefahrlos zurückkehren können. Wenn Sie gestatten werde ich bei meinem nächsten Besuch hier apparieren – ich nehme nicht an, dass der Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist?“

„Das ist korrekt. Und ja, apparieren Sie. Ist sicherer. Wir halten diese Ecke frei.“ 

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Kreacher immer noch nicht Entwarnung gegeben. 

Dafür fand Severus Miss Granger zeitunglesend in seiner Küche. 

„Der Bericht ist sehr ministeriumsfreundlich“, meinte sie und rührte sich Zucker in den Tee. „Aber die Fotos sind gut.“

Tatsächlich. Zuerst ein schönes Hochzeitsfoto, dann das Foto auf dem er auf dem Boden lag, und dann das, auf dem Shacklebolt ihn nach draußen trug. 

„Natürlich schreiben sie, dass Percy recht hatte, aber wenn man genau hinschaut, kann man die blauen Flecken sehen“, meinte Miss Granger. „Ich muss Luna fragen, was sie im Klitterer schreibt.“

„Das Blatt gibt es noch?“ Der Dunkle Lord hatte es recht lange toleriert, da der Herausgeber reinblütig war, und es sowieso niemand ernst nahm – zumindest hatte Severus ihn nach Kräften davon überzeugt – aber wenn der Dunkle Lord erst einmal die Geduld verloren hatte …

„Lunas Vater hat keine Ausgabe mehr herausgegeben, dazu ging es ihm nach allem was passiert ist zu schlecht, aber sie arbeitet an einem Enthüllungsartikel und wird die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen.“

Miss Lovegood war entführt und wahrscheinlich gefoltert worden, aber ihr Vater war derjenige, dem es zu schlecht ging? 

Nun ja. Miss Lovegood hatte schon immer eine beneidenswerte Fähigkeit besessen, alles, was sie unglücklich hätte machen können, an sich abperlen zu lassen. Scheinbar zumindest. 

„Es stört Sie doch nicht, wenn ich am Wochenende Luna einlade? Und vielleicht noch Ginny?“

„Nicht, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht wirklich etwas zu sagen hätte, aber ich halte Miss Lovegood und Miss Weasley für … tolerierbar.“ Er würde bei einer vollständigen Versammlung fast den gesamten Weasley-Clan und dazu noch Potter und Lupin ertragen müssen. „Sie brauchen nicht meine Erlaubnis dafür, Freundinnen einzuladen. Noch weniger, wenn es um Verbündete in der Sache geht.“

„Sie wirken etwas durch den Wind, Sir“, murmelte Miss Granger. „Ich dachte nur … Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, Sie sollen keinen Stress haben.“

„Wir waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das völlig unmöglich ist.“ Er jedenfalls. „Tun Sie mir Potter, Lupin und die Weasley-Jungen nicht öfter als nötig an, dann bin ich zufrieden.“

 

Später am Morgen kam Kreacher mit der Nachricht, dass die Luft im Haus am Grimmauldplatz wieder rein war. Nur Molly und Arthur Weasley seien noch da und wollten ihn sprechen. 

Der Hauself apparierte sie direkt ins Esszimmer. 

„Hermine; Liebes, es tut mir so Leid!“ Molly Weasley stürzte sich auf Miss Granger und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Wie habe ich jemals diesen Unsinn glauben können, der über dich in der Hexenwoche stand?“

„Äh“, erwiderte Miss Granger. „Aber das ist doch ewig her!“

„Ja, natürlich, aber – in der neuen Hexenwoche haben sie die Sache wieder aufgewärmt, und – oh ich werde schon wütend, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke.“ 

„Das war durchaus so beabsichtigt, Mrs. Weasley.“ Severus wich nicht rechtzeitig aus, und wurde ebenfalls umarmt. 

Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er das finden sollte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie Potters Aussagen glaubte, aber sie hätte das auch einfach sagen können. 

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los. „Das war so beabsichtigt? Wie meinen Sie?“

„Hat Potter Sie nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sein Streit mit Miss Granger eine …kleine Theateraufführung war? Wir hatten darauf gehofft, die Zeitungen würden die Sache aufgreifen.“

„Harry hat nur erzählt, dass Sie unschuldig sind, dass alles mit Dumbledore abgesprochen war – und, dass Hermine Sie aus dem Gefängnis holen wollte, weiter nichts – nicht, dass ich jemals etwas anderes geglaubt hätte!“

„Es soll nicht der Eindruck entstehen, ich hätte ein schönes Leben vor mir“, erklärte Severus. „Es erschien strategisch günstig, die Öffentlichkeit daran zu erinnern, dass man Miss Granger grundsätzlich für eine Person hält, die bei der Wahl ihrer Partner nicht allzu viel Wert auf Freiwilligkeit legt.“

„Oh!“ Verstehen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Hermine, ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du einen Liebestrank benutzt hast. Nur, nun ja, dass du beiden Hoffnungen gemacht haben könntest.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ Miss Grangers Lächeln wirkte ein wenig gezwungen. 

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte nun Mr. Weasley. „Kingsley meinte, der Zusammenbruch sei nicht abgesprochen gewesen, und er sei nicht sicher, ob –“ 

„Es war besser, dass er es nicht wusste, so musste er keine Überraschung vortäuschen. Ich hoffe, die Hexenwoche hat aus meinem Zusammenbruch ein paar interessante Schlussfolgerungen gezogen?“

Mrs. Weasleys Miene verfinsterte sich, sie nickte. „Allerdings. Ganz hässliche Unterstellungen.“

„Sieht man mich als bemitleidenswertes Opfer?“

„Nicht direkt, aber … Moment, ich habe den Artikel hier.“ Sie nahm einen Zeitungsausschnitt aus ihrer Robentasche und las vor: 

_„Hexenwoche: Es ist üblich, Gefangene mit dem Mobilcorpus-Zauber zu befördern. Was hat Sie bewogen, sich Mr. Snape über die Schulter zu werfen?_

_Shacklebolt: Es schien mir unnötig, dafür einen Zauber zu bemühen. Der Mann wiegt so gut wie nichts._

_Hexenwoche: Ihre Familie zählt zu den Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig. Hatte das etwas mit Ihrer Entscheidung zu tun, einen Halbblüter wie Mr. Snape (jetzt Granger) nicht mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen?_

_Shacklebolt: Nicht im Geringsten. Wir fassen Todesser allgemein nicht mit Samthandschuhen an._

_Hexenwoche: Daher die blauen Flecken auf dem Körper des frischgebackenen Mr. Granger?_

_Shacklebolt: Die hat er sich nicht unter meiner Aufsicht zugezogen. Ich dulde keine Gewalt gegen Gefangene, aus Prinzip nicht. Da können Sie hier alle fragen. Dass ich mich nicht so sehr um seine Bequemlichkeit bemüht habe wie ich es bei Harry Potter getan hätte, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Misshandlungen dulden würde.“_

„Verstehe.“ Kein Wunder, dass Shacklebolt befürchtet hatte, es übertrieben zu haben. „Man unterstellt ihm, mein Blutstatus hätte sein Verhalten beeinflusst?“ 

„Ja“, meinte Mr. Weasley. „Völliger Unsinn, natürlich, aber die Reporterin hat Recht, es ist üblich, einen Zauber zu benutzen. Kingsley meinte, er habe improvisieren müssen, aber - “

„Er hat gut improvisiert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll nicht zimperlich sein. Die Sache hat meine Würde verletzt, aber von der war vorher auch schon nicht viel übrig.“ Allerdings, eine Sache machte ihm Sorgen. „Mein Blutstatus sollte nicht beeinflussen, wie viel Mitleid sie für angebracht halten.“ Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass sie auf eine Gesellschaft zusteuerten, in der Muggelgeborene die Elite waren – die Bildung von Muggelgeborenendynastien war offensichtlich völlig unmöglich – aber möglicherweise war es das Ziel des Ministeriums, auf eine Gesellschaft hinzuarbeiten, in der die Nachkommen der Achtundzwanzig als Menschen zweiter Klasse behandelt wurden. 

Shacklebolt war ein Auror, Severus war ein Todesser, wenn man nur nach dem ging, was die Leute getan hatten, sollte die Öffentlichkeit auf Shacklebolts Seite sein. 

Aber wenn man reinblütige Hexen, die den Dunklen Lord allenfalls dadurch unterstützt hatten, dass sie sich nicht von ihren Familien losgesagt hatten, zwangsverheiraten und versklaven wollte … nun, dann bot es sich natürlich an, subtil anzudeuten, den Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig sei schon qua Geburt nicht zu trauen. 

„Natürlich nicht“, pflichtete ihm Miss Granger bei. „Das klingt, als ob sich die Hexenwoche nicht so recht entscheiden kann, womit sie sich am besten beim Ministerium anbiedern kann – Todesser hassen oder Reinblüter schlecht dastehen lassen.“

„Es wird wohl auf Letzteres hinauslaufen. Wenn sie jetzt schon unbrechbare Schwüre erzwingen, werden sie bald auch die Unverzeihlichen anwenden, und dann unterscheidet sie von Todessern nur noch die Ideologie, für die sie diese Greueltaten begehen.“

In welcher Gefahr schwebte Shacklebolt? 

Bisher war Severus davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht weiter ein Problem sein würde – der Mann konnte sich offenbar wehren, und wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso mit einer Hexe zwangsverheiratet werden, die ihn genauso wenig wollte wie er sie … aber was, wenn nicht?

Was, wenn eine Frau wie Dolores Umbridge ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte?

„Mr. Weasley, wie viele Hexen gehören zum inneren Zirkel von Badfigg? Die Leute, mit denen er sich umgibt?“

„Ich würde sagen, es sind so ungefähr zehn Personen, mit denen er - “

„Nein, ich meinte schon explizit Frauen.“

„Oh. Wenn Sie so fragen … gar keine, glaube ich. Nein, mir fällt keine ein … warum?“

 

„Miss Granger und ich vermuten, dass er seine Gefolgsleute belohnen wird, indem er ihnen Partner ihrer Wahl zuspielt … die sie mit dem Segen des Ministeriums durch magische Mittel gefügig machen können.“ Keine Hexen im inneren Zirkel. Gut. Ein Zauberer würde immerhin nicht behaupten können, es käme ihm auf die Zeugung magisch begabten Nachwuchses an. 

Allerdings war es natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Badfigg mit Hexen zusammenarbeitete, die nicht im Ministerium saßen.

 

„Wenn er das mit meiner Ginny versucht, dann bringe ich ihn um“, sagte Mrs. Weasley, in dem gleichen Tonfall in dem sie die Absicht äußern würde, zum Abendessen Pellkartoffeln zu machen. 

„Ihre Tochter ist nicht in Gefahr, als Kriegsheldin wird sie sich jemanden aussuchen können.“ Aber Mord war natürlich eine Lösung, die man im Hinterkopf behalten musste. Badfigg hatte keine Horkruxe und war vermutlich nicht einmal ein sonderlich fähiger Zauberer. Wenn man sicher gehen könnte, dass dieses ganze Regime mit seinem Sturz zusammenbrechen würde …

Warum hatte er so viele Unterstützer? 

So sehr Severus es verabscheute, er würde dieses Magazin noch einmal ansehen müssen. Bisher war es die einzige Spur, die sie hatten. 

„Mrs. Weasley hat Bellatrix Lestrange umgebracht“, warf Miss Granger ein. „Im Duell, Frau gegen Frau. Wenn ich Badfigg wäre, hätte ich jetzt Angst.“ 

„Ach, das war doch nichts“, murmelte Mrs. Weasley und errötete.

„Bellatrix war eine der besten Duellantinnen des Dunklen Lords“, erwiderte Severus trocken. „Er hielt nicht nur ihrer Loyalität wegen große Stücke auf sie – er hat Schwäche immer verachtet.“ 

„Zuerst müssen wir Badfigg politisch destabilisieren“, meinte Miss Granger. „Aber danach …“ Die Härte in ihrem Blick hatte er früher nie bei ihr gesehen.   
Aber er kannte sie. 

Badfigg war genauso dumm wie der Dunkle Lord – nahm den Leuten das, was ihnen am Wichtigsten war. Miss Granger ihre Freiheit, Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder, Gladys aus dem Ministerium das Gefühl ein guter Mensch zu sein. 

Die Fähigkeit aus den Fehlern anderer zu lernen war offenbar eine seltene Tugend.


	15. Chapter 15

Am Samstagmittag verweilte Severus gerade noch etwas länger am Esstisch als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre, und zog sogar den Verzehr eines weiteren Stücks Apfelkuchen in Betracht, als Luna Lovegood zur Tür hereinspazierte. 

Sie musterte ihn. „Schwarz steht Ihnen wirklich besser als Gold“, meinte sie in ihrem üblichen, verträumten Tonfall. „Geht es Ihnen besser?“

„Ja. Danke.“ Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas mehr Mühe geben, umgänglich zu sein. „Und selbst?“

„Ich habe Alpträume“, sagte sie mit der ihr eigenen, schonungslosen Offenheit. „Meinem Vater geht es schlimmer. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Weil er Harry in eine Falle gelockt hat.“

Ah. Er konnte sich denken, wie das geschehen war. „Ihr Vater wurde erpresst.“ So viel hatte er mitbekommen. 

„Ja. Er hat schon meine Mutter verloren.“

Severus nickte. Lilys Sohn in den Tod zu schicken war schwer gewesen. Schwerer vielleicht als der Mord an Dumbledore. 

Das Gespräch, wenn man es so nennen mochte, wurde von Miss Weasley’s Eintreffen unterbrochen. 

Miss Granger gesellte sich zu ihren Gästen und Severus zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. 

Dort hielt er ein Nickerchen, aß noch etwas Kuchen, den Kreacher ihm brachte, und spielte das bevorstehende Treffen mit Krum im Geiste durch. Er musste selbst anwesend sein, sonst würde Krum misstrauisch werden. Man konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass der junge Mann immer noch verliebt genug in Miss Granger war um ihr so ohne weiteres zu vertrauen. 

 

Kreachers Eintreffen schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Besuch, Sir.“

„Ich weiß, dass Miss Grangers Freundinnen da sind“, erwiderte Severus irritiert. Aber der Hauself war nicht so senil. „Noch jemand?“ Er hatte sich für sein Nickerchen umgezogen und hoffte wirklich, dass, wer immer es war, sich abwimmeln lassen würde. 

„Mr. Shacklebolt lässt fragen ob Mr. Snape Zeit für ihn hat.“

 

Als ob er irgendetwas anderes zu tun hätte!

Aber natürlich, das waren die guten Manieren der alten (und reichen) Reinblutfamilien. Wenn man keine Lust hatte, mit jemandem zu reden, behauptete man, beschäftigt zu sein und alle wahrten ihr Gesicht. 

„Sag ihm, ich bin gleich - “ Nein, das war keine angemessene Antwort. „Sag ihm ich empfange ihn in zehn Minuten. Im Wohnzimmer – Miss Granger und ihre Freundinnen halten sich im Esszimmer auf?“

„Ja Sir. Kreacher wird es ausrichten.“

„Oh, und Kreacher? Ich weiß, der Orden des Phönix hat etwas … laxere Sitten, aber … ich glaube, es wäre angemessen … du weißt noch, was du früher, unter Mrs. Black, alles getan hast wenn Besuch da war?“

Der alte Hauself strahlte regelrecht. „Darf Kreacher das gute Teeservice verwenden?“

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre angemessen.“

„Und frische Kekse backen?“

Severus zögerte. Es war noch Apfelkuchen da, den Miss Granger gebacken hatte, und sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich ausschelten, wenn er den Hauselfen arbeiten ließ, aber Kreacher sah so hoffnungsvoll aus …

„Wenn du die Zeit dafür findest. Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen.“ 

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Kreacher verbeugte sich und disapparierte. 

Offenbar war Shacklebolt in das Hexentreffen im Esszimmer geplatzt und hatte das Gefühl, dass er störte. Zu behaupten, er habe etwas mit Severus zu besprechen, war eine gute Möglichkeit, sich höflich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. 

Nun. Wie es sich fügte, hatte Severus etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. 

Er wählte die grüne Robe und zog sich vollständig an. Schuhe, die er wahrscheinlich wieder ausziehen würde müssen, wenn ihn erneut die Erschöpfung überkam.   
Auf die Details kam es an. 

Sich von Kreacher direkt ins Zimmer apparieren zu lassen war ein Bruch mit der Etikette, aber er konnte es damit rechtfertigen, dass er die Damen nicht stören wollte. 

Aber wem machte er etwas vor? Shacklebolt wusste genau, wie miserabel sein Gesundheitszustand war. 

 

Kreacher hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen, er trug jetzt ein grünes Küchenhandtuch auf dem mit Silberfaden das Wappen des Hauses Black aufgestickt war.

Vielleicht würde Miss Granger ihm doch verzeihen. Kreacher hatte noch nie so glücklich ausgesehen. „Was für ein schönes Handtuch.“

„Miss Cissy hat es der Herrin geschenkt, damals ...“ 

Es war klarerweise ein Geschenk für Kreacher gewesen. Mrs. Black hatte wahrscheinlich in ihrem ganzen Leben kein Küchenhandtuch benutzt. 

Severus reichte Kreacher seinen Arm und stand kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer. 

In einer waldgrünen Robe, die mit Goldfaden bestickt war, sah Shacklebolt aus als gehöre er hierher. 

Auf dem Tisch stand bereits der Tee – Kreacher hatte das alte Tafelsilber auf Hochglanz poliert, und die Kekse mussten noch warm sein. 

Shacklebolt stand auf. „Mr. Snape.“

Die Anrede fühlte sich falsch an. Aus mehreren Gründen. „Severus, bitte. Eigentlich heiße ich jetzt Granger, aber …“

„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte Shacklebolt schmunzelnd. „Nenn mich Kingsley.“ Er streckte eine Hand aus. 

Severus nahm sie und entschied sich für einen festen, aber nicht zu festen Händedruck. Solche Details waren wichtig. 

Kingsley hatte den typischen Hufflepuff-Händedruck, der besagte, dass ihm solche Details egal waren, und er im Zweifel lieber schwach erschien als seinem Gegenüber die Hand zu zerquetschen. 

„Kingsley. Dann muss ich mich in Zukunft nicht umgewöhnen“, kam Severus auf das Thema, das er hatte ansprechen wollen. 

„Ja. Ich werde wohl nicht umhin kommen, eine muggelgeborene Hexe zu heiraten.“ Der Gedanke schien Kingsley gar nicht zu behagen. 

Severus setzte sich auf das Sofa, das er mittlerweile schon als seinen Stammplatz ansah. „Nach dem, was die Presse schreibt, befürchte ich, dass es noch schlimmer kommt.“

Kingsley ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder. „Inwiefern schlimmer?“

„Nachdem wesentlich mehr Zauberer als Hexen sich aktuell noch im fortpflanzungsfähigen Alter befinden, hättest du eventuell davonkommen können.“ Wahrscheinlich leckten sich jetzt schon mehrere Leserinnen der Hexenwoche alle Finger danach, den gutaussehenden Auror zu heiraten, doch das ganze war ja kein Wunschkonzert, und die perversen alten Säcke wollten ja auch junge Ehefrauen. „Aber in diesem Interview in der Hexenwoche wurde gezielt die Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Abstammung gelenkt. Was mich vermuten lässt, dass man dir im besten Fall eine muggelgeborene Hexe aufzwingen wird, um die reine Blutlinie zu beenden.“

„Im besten Fall? Was wäre dann der schlimmste?“ Kingsley nahm einen Schluck Tee. 

„Badfigg könnte eine muggelgeborene Unterstützerin haben, die eine Belohnung möchte. Man käme wohl nicht damit durch, dir einen unbrechbaren Schwur aufzuzwingen, aber es gibt andere Mittel.“ Liebestränke, unter anderem. 

Kingsley schauderte. „Verstehe. Was schlägst du vor? Zu einer arrangierten Ehe mit einer Muggelgeborenen, die darüber ebenso unglücklich ist wie ich, würde ich gute Miene machen, aber …“

„Ich werde ein Gegenmittel gegen Liebestränke brauen – das hatte ich sowieso vor, wegen Lockhart. Aber der ist erstmal nebensächlich.“ Natürlich gab es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, jemanden zu unterjochen. „Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, du solltest es präventiv einnehmen. Ansonsten … wenn es nicht anders geht, offener Kampf.“

„Ja.“ Kingsley musterte ihn. „Wo wir gerade von Tränken reden – dieser Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs …“

„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu brauen“, gab Severus zu und nahm sich einen Keks. 

„Wie zeitaufwendig ist er genau? Ich habe heute nichts weiter vor und könnte dir assistieren.“

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe. Er spülte den Keks mit einem Schluck Tee herunter um Zeit zu gewinnen. 

Er brauchte keine Hilfe beim Brauen. Natürlich nicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass Kingsley das nur anbot, weil er wusste, dass Severus möglicherweise wieder einen Zusammenbruch haben würde. 

Und ihn diese Möglichkeit bisher davon abgehalten hatte, mit dem Brauen anzufangen. 

Immerhin war Kingsley höflich genug, es nicht offen zu sagen. 

„Sechs Stunden, ungefähr, alles eingerechnet. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, kann ich den Trank getrunken haben bevor das Treffen mit Krum ansteht.“ Was natürlich sehr vorteilhaft wäre, wenn sich Krum als weniger kooperationsbereit erwies als erwartet … oder das Ministerium doch irgendwie Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte. 

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ausgesprochen peinlich wäre, in aller Öffentlichkeit zusammenzubrechen wenn er nicht behaupten konnte, das geplant zu haben. 

Kingsley nickte. „Fangen wir an.“

„Es ist noch Zeit für Tee und Kekse. Die Kekse sind frisch gebacken, Kreacher hat darauf bestanden.“

Wie erwartet gelang es Kingsley, eine lobende Erwähnung der Kekse wie zufällig in die Konversation einzuflechten während Kreacher im Raum war. 

Nachdem der Hauself einen Sessel in Severus’ improvisiertes Labor gebracht hatte, apparierte er sie beide dorthin und verschwand wieder. 

Kingsley sah sich um. „War das schon immer hier, oder ist das eine neue Einrichtung?“

„Kreacher war so freundlich, die Sachen aus meinem Labor in Hogwarts, die mir gehören, herzubringen.“

„Beeindruckend.“

Severus legte sich die nötigen Zutaten bereit, und hielt erst inne, als er das Feuer anzünden wollte. „Ich hatte vergessen … den Zauber, der zu diesem Trank gehört, kann ich nicht ohne Zauberstab wirken.“ Wie hatte er das vergessen können? 

Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht gern darüber nachdachte, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. 

Der Heilzauber, der eingearbeitet werden musste, war recht komplex, aber wahrscheinlich würde Kingsley ihn schnell genug lernen können …

„Nimm meinen.“ 

Der Zauberstab, den Kingsley ihm hinhielt, war aus honigfarbenem Holz, die Schnitzereien passten sich nahtlos der Holzstruktur an, fast mehr wie ein Stab von Gregorowitsch als wie einer von Ollivander, aber eben nur fast. Etwas dicker als sein eigener Zauberstab, aber ungefähr genauso lang. 

Idiotisch. Einem Todesser freiwillig seinen Zauberstab zu geben … aber Kingsley war kein Idiot. 

Zögernd schloss Severus die Finger um den Stab. Das Holz war warm unter seinen Fingerkuppen, glatt poliert von jahrelangem Gebrauch. „Danke – aber …“ Er meinte, einen Widerstand zu spüren. „Wird er für mich funktionieren?“

„Der Kern ist ein Einhornhaar“, sagte Kingsley bedächtig. „Sehr loyal.“

„Einhornhaar?“ Dann konnte er es vergessen. Sehr loyal in der Tat, und Einhornhaar mochte keine dunkle Magie, wie sie von dem Mal auf seinem Arm ausstrahlte. 

„Versuch es. Ich möchte, dass er dir dient. Manchmal bedeutet Loyalität eben nicht, allen anderen die Mitarbeit zu verweigern. Außerdem …“ Kingsley lächelte verschmitzt. „Er mag Heilzauber.“ 

„Ich habe selten gehört, dass ein Zauberstab so viel Persönlichkeit hat.“ Es kam natürlich vor. Er hatte für den Dunklen Lord einige Bücher zu dem Thema lesen müssen. 

„Ja. Man hört nur von so spektakulären Fällen wie dem Elderstab. Aber er fühlt sich … zufriedener an, wenn ich ihn für Heilzauber verwende. Wenn ich ihn längere Zeit nur für Angriffszauber verwende, habe ich den Eindruck, er schmollt.“ Kingsleys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Vielleicht projiziere ich nur. Wir werden sehen.“

„Hm.“ Severus konzentrierte sich auf einen einfachen Heilzauber. Tatsächlich, der Widerstand, den er spürte, schien nachzulassen. 

Er verwendete stablose Magie um das Feuer unter dem Kessel anzuzünden. 

 

Kingsley war eine unerwartet große Hilfe. Er befolgte Anweisungen genau, scheute sich aber auch nicht, Severus daran zu erinnern, dass er im Sitzen arbeiten wollte, wenn er aus Gewohnheit aufstand. 

Als Kreacher ihnen je einen Becher Wasser und ein Stück Apfelkuchen brachte, bestand Kingsley darauf, den Trank zu beaufsichtigen, während Severus in einiger Entfernung aß. 

Schließlich war es soweit, der Zauber musste in den Trank eingearbeitet werden. 

Severus konzentrierte sich. Es war ein komplexer Zauber, ausgeführt mit einem fremden Stab, den er nicht im Kampf gewonnen hatte. 

Und dann führte er den Zauber völlig mühelos aus, und erkannte, was für ein Idiot er gewesen war. 

„Ich hatte recht“, meinte Kingsley, seine tiefe Stimme voller Genugtuung. 

„Ja.“ Natürlich. Der Stab lag warm in seiner Hand. Severus spürte immer noch einen gewissen Widerstand, doch jetzt verstand er ihn besser. Dieser Stab würde nicht alles für ihn tun, aber doch manches. 

Nach der Fertigstellung des Trankes gab er Kingsley seinen Zauberstab zurück, mit dem Griff voran, so wie Kingsley ihn ihm angeboten hatte. 

Kingsley steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. „Sollte ich bei dem Treffen dabei sein?“

Ach ja, das Treffen mit Krum. „Besser nicht. Je weniger Leute involviert sind, desto besser. Wir können uns nicht leisten, dass du auffliegst.“

Kingsley nickte langsam. „Es ist wohl sicherer“, gab er widerstrebend zu. „Gibt es … hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden oder geplant, was verloren gehen könnte, wenn du …“ Er beendete den Satz nicht. 

„Das Einzige, was Miss Granger nicht mit ihren Verbündeten geteilt haben dürfte, ist … du weißt, dass Badfigg der Herausgeber eines Schmuddelhefts war?“

„Ja. Eine steile Karriere, fürwahr.“

„Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben eine Ausgabe besorgt. Sie befindet sich in einem braunen Umschlag in der Schublade des Schreibtisches in dem Zimmer, das ich aktuell bewohne. Wie vermutet enthält das Heft schmutzige Phantasien, die … erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit diesem neuen Gesetz haben, belassen wir es dabei.“  
„Miss Granger ist um ihren Ruf besorgt?“

„Miss Granger hat dieses Heft nicht gelesen“, erwiderte Severus steif. „Ich habe … einen Blick hinein geworfen. Wie auch immer, die Zwillinge haben es uns unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut.“

Kingsley lachte leise. „Molly darf niemals davon erfahren. Ich verstehe.“

„Ich möchte mich nicht auf dem gleichen Kontinent befinden wie Molly Weasley, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich wusste, was ihre Söhne sich da angeschaut haben, und es nicht verhindert habe.“ Sie würde ihn für so ein Vergehen wahrscheinlich nicht umbringen. Wahrscheinlich.   
Aber man musste das Schicksal ja nicht herausfordern. 

„Wir vermuten, dass Badfigg es mit diesem Magazin geschafft hat, einige muggelgeborene Zauberer so weit zu bringen, dass sie einen gewissen … erotischen Reiz darin sehen, die Reinheit einer reinblütigen Hexe zu beschmutzen.“

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich durch den Kontakt mit Muggelgeborenen beschmutzt fühle“, warf Kingsley ein. 

„Ja, wie auch immer.“ Er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, es erklären zu müssen. „Jedenfalls ist das die einzige Vermutung die wir bisher haben. Darüber, warum diese Politik so viele Unterstützer hat. Aber es ist natürlich keine wirkliche Erklärung.“ 

Er füllte den Trank in ein simples Glas um – goldene Becher waren schön, aber teuer, und Glas hatte den Vorteil, mit so gut wie keiner Substanz zu reagieren – und prostete Kingsley zu. 

Der Trank schmeckte gar nicht mal übel, verglichen mit manchem anderen. 

„Oh.“ Es wirkte. Das zweifellos. Aber …

Kingsleys Arme schlangen sich um ihn, bevor er fiel. „Ich apparier dich nach oben.“

„Nein – nicht apparieren.“ In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen. Wenn er sich jetzt erbrach, wäre die Arbeit der vergangenen Stunden vergebens. „Der Trank wirkt. Bei schweren Fluchschäden soll man ihn im Sitzen nehmen.“ Er hätte nicht vermutet, dass seine Schäden als schwer einzuordnen waren. Verdammte ungenaue Angaben. 

Kingsley verwandelte den Sessel in eine Chaiselongue, auf die er Severus bettete, und kniete sich neben ihn. 

„Ich bin keine adlige Dame mit zu eng geschnürtem Korsett“, beschwerte sich Severus halbherzig, als die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. 

Kingsley sah ihn fragend an. Natürlich. Das war so eine Muggelsache. Unter Hexen hatte sich das Korsett nie durchgesetzt – warum auch, wenn man einfach das Kleid mit einem Illusionszauber belegen konnte. 

„Du hast ein Möbelstück gewählt, das in der Muggelwelt von Damen benutzt wurde, um darauf in Ohnmacht zu fallen.“ 

„Ah.“ Kingsleys Verwirrung machte einem Lächeln Platz. „Nun, die Damen werden gewusst haben, was am bequemsten ist. Geht es dir besser?“

„Die Nebenwirkungen haben aufgehört, denke ich.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Ob die gewünschte Wirkung eingetreten ist, bleibt abzuwarten. Ich fühle mich recht gut, aber ich habe mich auch gerade erst ausgeruht.“

 

„Bleib noch sitzen. Ich räume auf. Gibt es einen Zauber, den du zum Reinigen von Kesseln vorziehst?“

„Evanesco.“ Die üblichen Reinigungszauber griffen auch das Metall des Kessels an. 

„Elegant“, kommentierte Kingsley, und ließ die Reste des Tranks verschwinden. „Wenn auch nicht unbedingt zur Nachahmung geeignet. Wie viele Kinder haben schon versehentlich ihre Kessel verschwinden lassen?“

„Einige“, gab Severus zu. Selber schuld, wenn sie dachten, sie könnten im ersten Schuljahr schon genauso gut zaubern wir ihr Lehrer.


	16. Chapter 16

Sie legten den Weg nach oben zu Fuß zurück, was sich im Nachhinein als gute Idee herausstellte – der Besuch war noch nicht gegangen. 

„Miss Granger, müssten wir nicht bald aufbrechen?“, fragte Severus irritiert. 

„Ginny und Luna kommen mit. Sicherheitshalber.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich euch nicht begleiten soll, Severus?“ Kingsley behagte es sichtlich nicht, Kinder vorzuschicken. Natürlich nicht. 

„Du bist unser Mann im Ministerium“, erklärte Severus. „Und die Gefahr ist eher, entdeckt zu werden. Krum würde Miss Granger oder ihren Freundinnen nichts tun.“ Wahrscheinlich. „Ebensowenig würde das Ministerium es wagen, minderjährige Kriegsheldinnen anzugreifen. Aber Krum könnte ausplaudern, dass du anwesend warst.“

„Verstehe. Dann bleibt mir nur, euch allen viel Erfolg zu wünschen.“ 

Als Kingsley gegangen war, sahen die drei Mädchen Severus neugierig an. 

„Hatte Kingsley irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium?“, fragte Miss Granger. 

„Keine, die er mir mitgeteilt hätte“, wurde Severus klar. „Ich dachte, er habe zuerst mit Ihnen gesprochen.“

„Hat er, aber nur kurz. Okay. Also, der Plan in Kurzform. Alles wie wir es besprochen haben, aber statt nur mir verstecken sich auch Luna und Ginny in der Nähe.“

„Krum könnte sie bemerken.“

„Wir wohnen in Ottery St. Catchpole“, erinnerte Luna ihn. „Wir werden herumlaufen, als ob wir Kräuter sammeln.“

 

Keine sehr gute Ausrede. Die Wiesen und Wälder um das Dorf herum waren groß, und nur Miss Weasley wohnte unmittelbar in der Nähe. 

Aber sie hatten es hier auch nicht mit einem Dunklen Lord und Todessern zu tun, sondern mit einem verliebten Jungen. Der Miss Granger zufolge kein großer Freund der dunklen Künste war. 

Er würde wohl zuerst Fragen stellen, und dann die schwarzmagischen Flüche auspacken. Wenn überhaupt. 

 

 

Wenig später stand Severus scheinbar allein auf der Wiese nördlich des Weasley-Hauses. Auf Miss Grangers Anraten hatte er diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen – Krum war wohl auf einer Weasley-Hochzeit gewesen und kannte sich in der Gegend aus. 

 

Da er noch nie hier gewesen war, konnte er schlecht beurteilen, wie viele Tiergeräusche eigentlich zu hören sein sollten, aber es kam ihm ein wenig zu leise vor. 

Keine völlige Stille, aber doch so als hätte jemand ein paar Tiere verscheucht, bevor er mit den drei jungen Hexen eingetroffen war. 

Severus sah sich um. Wenn man die richtige Farbe trug war es gar nicht so schwer, nachts sogar ohne Magie nahezu unsichtbar zu werden, aber er kannte die Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand sich versteckte. 

Eine Gestalt trat aus den Schatten. „Snape.“

Krum. Oder jemand, der sich mit dem Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelt hatte und sich genauso bewegte. 

„Krum.“ Jetzt war er sich sicher, da war noch jemand. „Ich habe Sie gebeten allein zu kommen.“

„Sie lügen“, sagte Krum kalt. Er sprach mit einem viel schwächeren Akzent als früher. Gut. Ein Betrüger würde den Akzent eher übertreiben – ein schlechter Betrüger, jedenfalls. „Hermine würde so etwas nie tun. Ich bin nur hier um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Und ich traue Ihnen nicht.“

„Die Sache ist komplizierter als ich geschrieben habe. Aber ich kann nicht offen sprechen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer zuhört.“ Severus nickte in die Richtung, in der die Schatten ein wenig dunkler waren und die Zweige sich zu wenig im Wind bewegten. 

Krum musterte ihn. „Meine Cousine Ilena und meine Tante Dionata. Sie werden nicht reden.“ 

Zwei Hexen traten aus dem Dickicht. Die eine sagte etwas in einer Fremdsprache. Severus konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um Bulgarisch handelte. 

„Sie sind auch nicht allein“, sagte Krum nachdem er ihr geantwortet hatte. 

„In der Tat. Lumos.“ Der Zauber erleuchtete die Gesichter der Hexen. Sie sahen Krum ähnlich, aber nicht zu ähnlich. Die ältere sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn vage an Molly Weasley erinnerte.   
Wenn es sich um eine Falle handelte, dann um eine sehr gute. Severus beschloss, dass er dem Ministerium unter Badfigg keine so gute Falle zutraute. „Miss Granger, zeigen Sie sich.“

„Miss? Aber - “ 

Miss Granger trat aus den Schatten. „Viktor, warum hast du dich auf der Hochzeit über Xenophilius Lovegood geärgert?“

„Er hat das Symbol von Grindelwald getragen“, erwiderte Krum. „Her-mi-ne“, er sprach den Namen sehr sorgfältig aus. „Was geht hier vor? Warum hast du nicht selbst geschrieben?“

„Das Ministerium kontrolliert wahrscheinlich unsere Post.“

„Du machst eine Revolution.“ Krum klang überhaupt nicht überrascht. Nun. Er kannte Miss Granger und ihren Modus Operandi. 

„Ja. Ich bin immer noch mit Ron zusammen, aber sie hätten Professor Snape nicht freigelassen, wenn ich ihn nicht geheiratet hätte.“

Die jüngere bulgarische Hexe sagte etwas. 

„Ilena will wissen, wer die zwei Hexen sind, die da hinten auf der Wiese herumlaufen“, übersetzte Krum. „Gehören sie zu dir?“

„Ja. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, aber sie wollten mitkommen, für den Fall, dass … etwas schief geht.“ 

Die ältere Hexe – Dionata – sagte etwas. Krum antwortete heftig. 

„Sie sagt, du brauchst eine, wie sagt man? Anstandsdame?“ Die Sache war ihm hörbar peinlich. 

„Ja, so ähnlich“, erwiderte Miss Granger wegwerfend. „Aber wir sollten nicht hier reden. Bist du sicher, dass deine Verwandten … dass sie uns unter keinen Umständen verraten würden?“

Dionata sagte etwas, was recht unhöflich klang. 

„Das übersetze ich nicht“, sagte Krum. 

Seine Tante fügte ihrer Aussage noch ein paar Worte hinzu, und er gab nach. „Ich … Tante Dionata findet man sollte Zauberer die einer Hexe vorschreiben wollen wen sie heiraten soll … äh. Verstümmeln. Sie möchte bei der Revolution mitmachen.“

Miss Lovegood und Miss Weasley bewegten sich auf die Gruppe zu. 

Ilena sagte ebenfalls etwas, was ihr Cousin recht kurz damit übersetzte, dass sie ihrer Mutter zustimme und zu helfen wünsche. 

Nach einer kurzen Debatte kamen sie überein, zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. 

Zuerst brachte Miss Granger ihn zurück. 

Es war doch ganz gut, sich im Wohnzimmer auf einen Sessel sinken lassen zu können. „Kreacher?“

Der Hauself war natürlich noch wach und sofort da. Seine gute Laune schien anzuhalten, obwohl er wieder sein altes Küchenhandtuch angezogen hatte. 

„Wir haben Besuch aus Bulgarien. Mögliche Verbündete. Sie sind misstrauisch, und ein Hauself könnte sie erschrecken, also komm bitte nur, wenn jemand dich ausdrücklich ruft.“

„Ja, Sir. Es sind noch Kekse da, Sir.“

„In der Küche? Ich werde zusehen, dass unsere Gäste sie probieren. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mich recht früh in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, ich hätte gerne noch einen Baldriantee.“

„Sehr wohl, Sir.“

Kreacher verbeugte sich und verschwand, gerade noch rechtzeitig. 

 

Die Verhandlungen waren laut und heftig. Darüber, dass ein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt werden würde, war man sich schnell einig. 

Selbstverständlich würden die Flüchtigen mit allen Mitteln vor dem Zugriff des britischen Zaubereiministeriums geschützt werden, das war Ehrensache. 

Lediglich über den Umgang mit möglichen Verräterinnen war man sich uneins. Severus hatte damit gerechnet, ein paar harte Maßnahmen vorschlagen zu müssen, aber die beiden Frauen waren sehr … kreativ, was Bestrafungen anging, und er fand sich auf der Seite wieder, die für Milde argumentierte. 

Schließlich ging es hier immer noch um seine ehemaligen Schülerinnen. 

Es war schon später als geplant, als er sich, seinen Invalidenstatus skrupellos ausnutzend, entschuldigte um schlafen zu gehen. 

 

Miss Granger war zwar selbst nicht gerade die Milde in Person, aber einen eitrigen Ausschlag konnte man im Austausch für die Sicherheit vor Zwangsverheiratung schon mal riskieren. 

Und er hoffte ohnehin, dass es keine Verräterinnen geben würde. Seine Slytherins waren nicht im üblichen Sinne vertrauenswürdig, aber man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil handeln würde. 

Krums Tante Dionata würde sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass alle zumindest dachten, auf Verrat stehe der Tod.


	17. Chapter 17

Am nächsten Morgen teilte Kreacher ihm mit, dass es an diesem Tag eine Versammlung aller vertrauenswürdigen Ordensmitglieder geben würde.

Es war nur vernünftig. Natürlich war es das. Hestia Jones hatte die vergangenen Wochen an Portschlüsseln nach Frankreich und Rumänien gearbeitet und würde mit der Arbeit an denen nach Bulgarien beginnen sobald sie wusste, wo genau die Reise hingehen würde. 

Und dazu musste sie die neuen Verbündeten kennenlernen. 

Besagte Verbündete sollten auch die anderen Leute auf dem europäischen Kontinent kennenlernen. Fleur und William und Charlie Weasley. Sicher. 

Fred und George waren möglicherweise nützlich, zugegeben, und es war besser, ihre Eltern dabei zu haben, dann waren sie weniger unerträglich. 

Tonks war Aurorin. 

Aber warum konnte Remus Lupin nicht einfach daheim bleiben und auf seinen Sohn aufpassen?

Natürlich hätte er Miss Granger sicher dazu kriegen können, den Mann auszuladen, aber dazu hätte er seinen Invalidenstatus ausnutzen müssen, und einen letzten Rest Stolz hatte er schon noch. 

Niemand sollte denken, er hätte Angst vor Lupin. 

Er hasste ihn bloß, das war alles. 

Potter hasste er auch, aber er wusste genau, der Junge würde ihm unter keinen Umständen erspart bleiben.   
Egal wie unwichtig er für Miss Grangers Widerstandsbemühungen auch war, er war immer noch ihr bester Freund. Und der Retter der magischen Welt. 

 

Als Severus sich gegen Vormittag ins Esszimmer wagte, traf er dort zu seiner Erleichterung nur Miss Granger und Kreacher an, die einträchtig zusammensaßen und … bastelten? 

„Was wird das?“, fragte er beiläufig und versuchte einen Blick auf ihre Arbeit zu erhaschen. „Kunsttherapie?“

„Sehr witzig“, kommentierte Miss Granger. „Nein, wir basteln Platzschilder. Für die Sitzordnung.“

„Seit wann gibt es bei Ordenstreffen eine Sitzordnung?“

„Kreacher meint, das ist so üblich, wenn man größere Zusammenkünfte veranstaltet. Und er hat Recht. Hestia sollte bei Dionata, Ilena und Viktor sitzen, damit sie in Ruhe über die Portschlüssel reden können. Und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Remus so weit wie möglich von Ihnen entfernt zu platzieren.“

„Hm. Gute Idee, danke Kreacher.“ Es war üblich. Bei Feiern im Hause Malfoy war die Sitzordnung ein subtiles, genau ausgeklügeltes System gewesen, mittels dessen die Hausherrin ihre Gunst oder ihr Missfallen ausdrückte, Konflikte vermied oder schürte, Freundschaften er- oder entmutigte. 

Vielleicht hatte Kreachers gute Laune, nachdem man ihm erlaubt hatte, mal etwas genau so zu machen wie früher, Miss Granger dazu inspiriert, die Ordenstreffen etwas weniger hemdsärmlig zu planen. 

Wenn ihm das ersparte, in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Lupin interagieren zu müssen, dann war es das schon wert. 

Severus überlegte, ob er anbieten sollte zu helfen, verwarf den Gedanken aber. „Wo sind unsere Gäste?“, fragte er schließlich. 

„Viktor musste zu einem Spiel in Deutschland apparieren, ist aber zuversichtlich, den Schnatz rechtzeitig fangen zu können um zur Versammlung wieder hier zu sein. Seine Verwandten schlafen noch.“ 

 

Miss Granger hielt Wort, Lupin saß am anderen Ende des Tisches, sodass Severus ihn gar nicht sehen konnte. 

Links von ihm saß Kingsley Shacklebolt, rechts Hestia Jones, und direkt gegenüber William Weasley. 

Alles in allem konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Mit Ms Jones hatte er tatsächlich etwas zu besprechen.

„Wie sehen denn die bisherigen Portschlüssel aus? Ich kann meinen Ehemaligen keine alten Schuhe schicken.“

„Moment …“ Ms. Jones wühlte in ihrer Robentasche. 

„Sie `aben völlig Recht“, pflichtete Fleur Weasley bei. „Stil ist wichtig. Ich `abe Madame Jones gebeten, etwas `übschere Portschlüssel zu kreieren.“

Ihre Zustimmung fühlte sich vernichtender an als jede Kritik. Die gleichen Ansprüche zu haben wie eine oberflächliche Französin …

„Ah, hier haben wir eine der Figuren, die ich als Rohmaterial verwende.“ Ms. Jones legte einen kleinen Kettenanhänger in Gestalt eines geflügelten Pferdes auf den Tisch. 

„So etwas in der Art wäre gut“, befand Severus. „In Form einer Schlange. Ich … mir persönlich wäre es egal, aber meine ehemaligen Schülerinnen …“

„Guter Geschmack ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste, Severus.“ Kingsleys tiefe Stimme klang amüsiert, aber nicht spöttisch. 

„Ich …“ Er spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht zu steigen drohte. 

„Ganz meine Meinung.“ Fleur beugte lehnte sich halb über den Tisch um Kingsley verschwörerisch zuzuflüstern: „Die meisten britischen Männer ´aben einfach keinen Stil. Sie, Monsieur, sind eine löbliche Ausnahme.“ 

Schockiert sah Severus zu ihrem Ehemann, aber William Weasley lehnte sich nur gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

Mit dem Reißzahn, der von seinem linken Ohrläppchen baumelte, und der Drachenlederjacke, die über seiner Stuhllehne hing, fühlte er sich Kingsley in Sachen Stil offenbar überlegen. 

Für einen Jungen – jungen Mann, dessen Gesicht von Narben entstellt war, eine erstaunliche Selbstsicherheit. 

„Oh, nicht so eine große Ausnahme, würde ich meinen“, erwiderte Kingsley gelassen. Ihr Veelacharme schien ihn nicht zu beeinträchtigen „Severus, beispielsweise, hat durchaus Stil.“ 

Geschickt von sich selbst abgelenkt. 

Die Bemerkung hatte den gewünschten Effekt, Fleur lehnte sich wieder zurück und beäugte Severus kritisch. „Ein etwas trister Stil, nichts für ungut, Monsieur. Von den ´ochzeitsroben einmal abgesehen, aber ich nehme an, die waren nicht … ernst gemeint.“

„Oh, die Roben die ich bei der Trauung getragen habe, sollten möglichst scheußlich aussehen.“

„Diesen Zweck ´aben sie mit Sicherheit erfüllt.“

„Slytheringrün ist eindeutig mehr deine Farbe“, meinte Kingsley. 

 

„In der Tat.“ Jedenfalls war es eine Farbe, in der er sich wohlfühlte. „Zurück zu den Portschlüsseln. Könnte man sie mit einem Passwort sichern? Wenn ich sie per Eule verschicke, können sie leicht in die falschen Hände gelangen.“

 

Nach einem typisch britischen Essen, das die Handschrift von Molly Weasley trug, wurde der Orden des Phönix mit einem französischen Nachtisch verköstigt, den Severus erst gar nicht probierte. 

Er hatte alles gesagt, was er hatte sagen wollen, und keinen Grund, weiterhin zu bleiben. 

„Essen Sie das noch?“, fragte Ms. Jones als er vom Tisch aufstand und deutete auf seinen Nachtisch. 

„Nein.“

„Danke!“ Sie zog das Dessert sofort zu sich. 

 

Kreacher brachte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer, und Severus hatte es sich gerade so richtig gemütlich gemacht, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Hatte man hier denn keinen Moment lang seine Ruhe?

Aber es war nur Kingsley. „Suchst du die Einsamkeit? Oder wäre die Gesellschaft einer Person akzeptabel?“ 

„Letzteres. Du bist auf der Flucht vor Madame Weasleys schamlosen Flirtversuchen?“ Es wäre grausam, ihm kein Asyl zu gewähren. 

Kingsley sah ihn verwirrt an. „Flirtversuche? Du meinst, weil sie mir ein Kompliment gemacht hat?“

„Ja. Wie würdest du das denn sonst nennen?“ Die Französin war einfach nur irritierend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das an ihrer Nationalität lag, oder an dem Veelaerbe. Vielleicht an beidem. 

„Ein nettes Gespräch?“ Kingsley setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber „Tonks hat sich mal darüber beschwert, viele junge Zauberer würden ein nettes Gespräch als Flirt interpretieren, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie das möglich ist …“

Wieder spürte er, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. „Ich – ich bin sicher niemand, der … bei dem es Grund für solche Klagen gäbe.“

„Nein?“ Kingsley lächelte, offenbar war er geneigt es zu glauben. „Warum nicht?“ 

„Weil ich einen Spiegel besitze, darum.“ 

Jetzt lächelte Kingsley nicht mehr. Severus hatte vergessen, dass viele Leute mit schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit nicht zurechtkamen. 

„Die Einschätzung meines Stils als ziemlich trist ist durchaus gerechtfertigt.“ Das sollte von der unangenehmen Tatsache ablenken, dass er sich sein Gesicht oder seinen Körper nicht ausgesucht hatte. „Mir werden keine Komplimente gemacht, die ich als Flirt fehlinterpretieren könnte.“

Kingsley sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. „Was, wenn doch? Wenn sie zu dir das gesagt hätte, was sie zu mir gesagt hat?“

„Dann hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie sich ein anderes Ziel für ihre blöden Scherze suchen soll.“ 

Verdammt, es war ihm wieder herausgerutscht. Dumbledore hatte ihn immer ermahnt, sich nicht herunterzumachen, wenn er so etwas sagte. 

Kingsley ersparte sich derlei Kommentare freundlicherweise: „Könnte man nicht einfach davon ausgehen, dass sie nur das meint, was sie sagt? Also weder bereits den Ehebruch plant, noch einen Scherz machen will?“

„Nun ja.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wenn sie mit dir redet … ja, sie könnte tatsächlich einfach nur meinen, was sie sagt.“ Vielleicht hatte er ihr Unrecht getan. Ihr Ehemann hatte sich ja nicht daran gestört, und der kannte sie schließlich. 

„Und ich hoffe, du hältst nicht jedes Kompliment, das dir jemand macht für einen schlechten Scherz.“

„Keineswegs. Nur, wenn es unglaubwürdig ist.“ 

„Wenn ich also sagen würde, dass die Stoffe und der Schnitt deiner Roben durchaus von einer gewissen Stilsicherheit zeugen …?“

„Beweist das nur, dass ich genug Geld habe, um mir Madam Malkins Dienste zu leisten, und genug Verstand, ihrem Rat zu folgen.“

„Den Verstand muss man auch erst einmal haben.“ Kingsley lächelte verschmitzt. „Aber ich nehme an, die Farben wählst du selbst aus?“

„Ja.“ Madam Malkin stimmte ihm zwar zu, dass Schwarz zeitlos war und zu allem passte, fand aber, es sei doch recht eintönig, zumal für die Freizeit. Er hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er seine „Freizeit“ wenn er denn mal welche hatte, ohnehin zuhause verbrachte. 

„Sehr stilsicher.“ Kingsley ließ demonstrativ den Blick über seine Robe schweifen. „Schwarz hat durchaus einen gewissen düsteren Charme …“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Machte der Mann sich über ihn lustig? 

„Aber natürlich bin ich da parteiisch, ist schließlich eine meiner Hausfarben.“

Dass Kingsley einen Scherz machte, war offensichtlich, Severus war sich nur nicht sicher, auf wessen Kosten. 

„Die Schuluniform ist schwarz“, wandte er ein. 

„In der Tat.“ Kingsleys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Alle tragen eine der Hufflepuff-Hausfarben. Und das fällt dir erst jetzt auf. Die Allgemeinheit wird erst von unseren Plänen erfahren, wenn wir schon die ganze Schule übernommen haben.“

Ah. Das war der Scherz.   
„Die Schule wird bereits nach den Prinzipien von Helga Hufflepuff geleitet“, erwiderte Severus. „Es werden alle aufgenommen. Der Hut sortiert auch nicht reinblütige Kinder nach Slytherin, Feiglinge wie Pettigrew nach Gryffindor, und beinahe völlige Idioten, wie Lockhart, nach Ravenclaw. Und anscheinend hat Helga den Hut bestochen, um für ihr eigenes Haus die Elite abzuschöpfen.“ 

„Du bist uns auf die Schliche gekommen“, erwiderte Kingsley gelassen. „Du wirst es doch für dich behalten?“

Severus’ Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Ach, ich weiß nicht … was würde für mich dabei herausspringen?“ Das hatte er schon immer mal sagen wollen, war aber nicht so dumm, es zu jemandem zu sagen, der wirklich ein finsteres Geheimnis hatte. Tote schwiegen immer noch am besten. 

„Du hast mich in der Hand.“ Kingsley beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm herüber. „Was kann ich dir anbieten, Severus?“ fragte er leise, jede Silbe des Namens sorgfältig betonend. 

Noch nie hatte der Goldreif in seinem rechten Ohr Kingsley so sehr wie einen Piraten aussehen lassen. Fast war es, als säßen sie nicht in einem Wohnzimmer, sondern im Hinterzimmer einer zwielichtigen Kneipe … Severus schauderte unwillkürlich.

„Severus …“ Eine Stimme wie schwarzer Samt. Gefährlich. Severus erstarrte. „Folge dem Weg des Dachses. Wir haben Kekse.“

Es war gut, dass er die Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, oder er hätte vor Lachen sicherlich alles verschüttet. 

 

„Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen“, sagte er schließlich. „Schokoladenkekse?“

Kingsley lehnte sich zurück. „Alles was du willst.“


	18. Chapter 18

Am Tag nach der Vollversammlung saß Severus gerade mit Miss Granger bei einem späten Frühstück, als ein Patronus in Hundegestalt ins Zimmer trat. 

 

„Was soll das heißen, ich darf keine Abschrift anfertigen?“, sagte der Patronus gereizt. Severus meinte, die Stimme zu erkennen, konnte sie aber nicht einordnen. 

„Accio Pergament“, sagte Miss Granger. “Accio Diktierfeder.”

“Ich würde sie ja nicht aus dem Ministerium entfernen”, fuhr die Stimme fort. „Nur – was, wenn mir ein Tintenfass über der Liste ausläuft?“

Dann: „Selbstverständlich Minister, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.“

Die Stimme wurde leiser. „Fenwick Badfigg nimmt Miss Maledicta Rowle. Alphonse R. Shoal bekommt Miss Daphne Greengrass ...”

Während er zuhörte, verging Severus zunehmend der Appetit. Die weiblichen Namen waren allesamt Schülerinnen, die er kannte. Alle ausgesprochen hübsch. Viele Slytherins, aber auch viele Schülerinnen aus anderen Häusern, manche noch minderjährig. Der Name „Luna Lovegood“ tauchte ebenfalls auf. 

„Da könnte es Probleme geben“, erklärte die Stimme. „Miss Lovegood wurde bereits Kriegsheldenstatus zuerkannt.“

Kurz darauf: „Wie Sie meinen, Minister. Lassen Sie mich noch schnell die anderen Namen durchgehen.“

Einige Namen folgten, dann folgte nur noch eine Verabschiedung und etwas Pergamentgeraschel, bevor der Patronus sich auflöste. 

„Wir haben einen Verbündeten im Ministerium“, stellte Severus fest. „Das ist nicht Kingsley.“

„Und ganz sicher nicht Tonks. Der Patronus sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Berner Sennenhund, ich kenne niemanden, der …“ Miss Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Aber eigentlich ist es egal. Wir müssen diese Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen.“

„Der Patronus hat Sie angesteuert. Wenn es ein Versuch ist, Sie aus der Deckung zu locken? Und unser Informant nimmt ein großes Risiko auf sich, wenn die Informationen korrekt sind. Woher weiß er, dass Sie im Widerstand arbeiten? So oder so wird es auffallen, wenn genau diese jungen Damen plötzlich alle auf und davon sind.“

Miss Granger nickte. „Viele gehen noch zur Schule, man würde meinen, sie wollen ihre Ausbildung beenden … Hogwarts! Die Mädchenschlafsäle sollten eigentlich sicher sein.“

„Ihre Liste führt Professor McGonagall als unsichere Kandidatin auf.“

„Ja, natürlich, aber nur, weil sie nichts gesagt hat. Ich bin sicher, sie … denken Sie nicht, Sir?“

„Es sieht Minerva nicht ähnlich, mit ihrer Meinung hinterm Berg zu halten. Vielleicht sollten Sie eine Ausrede finden, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten.“

Zuerst stand ein Besuch bei Madam Malkins an, offiziell um neue Roben zu bestellen, in Wahrheit aber, damit Severus eine Botschaft für Gladys hinterlassen konnte. 

Er hinterlegte eine Nachricht mit der Bitte, Harry Potter zu bitten, sich mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzen. 

Potter würde die Briefe an die Ehemaligen aus Slytherin verschicken. Wenn seine Aktivitäten entdeckt wurden, dann wäre Miss Grangers Tarnung immer noch intakt. Wahrscheinlich eine überflüssige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber es war immer besser, sicherzugehen. 

 

Wer hatte den Hundepatronus geschickt? Wer immer es war musste wissen, oder vermuten, dass Miss Granger der Kopf des Widerstands war. Oder aber eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, einen Patronus an eine ungenauer definierte Person zu schicken. 

Wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte, könnte er entsprechende Versuche selbst durchführen, aber so, wie die Dinge lagen …

Er hätte das Thema natürlich Miss Granger gegenüber anschneiden können, aber er hasste es, jemanden um etwas bitten zu müssen. 

 

***

 

Nach reiflicher Überlegung kündigte Miss Granger an, sich in Hogwarts um die Stelle als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde bewerben zu wollen. „Eigentlich will ich ins Ministerium“, meinte sie. „Aber erst, wenn dort alles wieder normal ist. Je nachdem wie lange es dauert, muss ich in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas arbeiten.“

„Und niemand wird anzweifeln, dass Sie für das Fach trotz fehlenden Schulabschlusses qualifiziert sind.“ Muggelkunde. Das war Charitys Fach gewesen, und genau deswegen war die Stelle jetzt frei.   
Aber sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. 

„Außerdem ist das die perfekte Gelegenheit, unter vier, beziehungsweise sechs Augen mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen.“

„Sechs Augen?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Ich dachte, Sie möchten vielleicht … Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass alle sehr erleichtert waren zu hören, dass Sie die ganze Zeit für Dumbledore gearbeitet haben.“

 

Wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Minerva wieder unter die Augen zu treten.   
Er hatte gegen sie gekämpft. Hatte Potters Wort wirklich so viel Gewicht, dass das alles vergeben und vergessen sein würde? 

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, im besten Fall würde er sich wie ein ausgescholtener Schuljunge fühlen. 

„Haben Sie schon vergessen, dass öffentlich der Eindruck entstehen soll, Ihnen sei ganz egal was ich möchte?“, wehrte er ab. 

„Öffentlich, ja. Aber ich kann Professor McGongall bitten, das Flohnetzwerk zu öffnen.“

„Hm. Nun gut.“ Vielleicht würde sie ihm ja vergeben. Immerhin konnte sie ihm noch vergeben. Im Gegensatz zu Charity.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus war froh, über das Flohnetzwerk reisen zu können. Wie Miss Granger angekündigt hatte, spazierten sie direkt in das Büro der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. 

 

Minerva begrüßte Miss Granger herzlich, und wandte sich dann ihm zu. „Severus. Es freut mich, dass du Askaban entgehen konntest. Ist es nicht ausgesprochen freundlich von unserem neuen Zaubereiminister, dass er diese Ausnahmeregelung eingeführt hat?“

Severus fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Minerva konnte doch nicht … ah, natürlich, Miss Granger hatte sie noch nicht eingeweiht, sicher hatte sie das Gefühl, so tun zu müssen als ob …

„Nein“, erwiderte er knapp. 

„Tsk, sei nicht so undankbar! Aber das war schon immer eine deiner schlechten Eigenschaften. Setz dich doch.“ Sie wies auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel in der Zimmerecke – offenbar glaubte sie Potter also, egal was sie behaupten mochte. Severus wusste noch genau, dass für Dolores Umbridge immer nur ausgesprochen harte Holzstühle zur Verfügung gestanden hatten. 

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergingen ereignislos; nur ab und zu schnappte Severus Gesprächsfetzen auf, die ihn an sein eigenes Einstellungsgespräch erinnerten. Auch er war sehr jung gewesen, als er die Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer angetreten hatte. 

Schließlich entschuldigte sich Miss Granger um zur Toilette zu gehen – sicher ein Vorwand. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde bevor sie nach Hogwarts gefloht waren im Badezimmer verbracht. 

„Minerva“, begann er, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. „Sicherlich heißt du es nicht wirklich gut, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens als Sklave fristen muss?“

Sie sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille streng an. „Sei nicht so theatralisch. Miss Granger behandelt dich sicher nicht schlecht.“

Ruhe bewahren. Ruhe bewahren, auch wenn er nicht glauben konnte, was er hörte. „Ach nein? Hast du den Tagespropheten nicht gelesen? Mein Zusammenbruch -“

„War sicherlich den schlechten Haftbedingungen geschuldet.“

„Dazu hat sich Kingsley – Shacklebolt aber anders geäußert.“ Was war nur mit Minerva los? „Findest du nicht, ich bin etwas zu alt um mit Miss Granger – pardon, Ms Granger verheiratet zu sein?“

Zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie Zweifel auf dem Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin und Kollegin. „Ich … nun … sie war schon immer sehr frühreif … und ihre Argumentation … ist schlüssig. Fenwick hat völlig Recht, wir sind kurz vor dem Aussterben.“

Fenwick? War sie mit dem grässlichen Zaubereiminister etwa bei Vornamen?

„Minerva – ich – das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Imperius. Sie musste unter einem Imperius stehen. 

„Dramatisier doch nicht so. Miss – Ms Granger ist eine sehr nette junge Frau.“

Er stand auf. „Was sie mit uns machen – was Minister Badfigg absegnet – ist Vergewaltigung!

Sie runzelte die Stirn, stand ebenfalls auf. „Severus, so beruhig dich doch, es ist doch alles nicht so tragisch, ich bin sicher, Miss Granger würde nie -“

„Minerva!“ Der Imperius musste sehr stark sein. Vielleicht, wenn er etwas tat, das eine starke emotionale Reaktion hervorrief, würde sie ihn abschütteln können?

Er sank auf die Knie. „Ich flehe dich an, befreie mich aus dieser Ehe!“

„Nun – nun beruhig dich doch …“ Minerva ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte einigermaßen verwirrt. 

Severus griff nach ihrem Robensaum. „Bitte!“

„Wenn es so schlimm für dich ist, dann … dann …“ Sie blinzelte. „Ich schreibe Fenwick, ich bin sicher, wenn ich ihm die Sache erkläre, wird er die Ehe annullieren. Aber so schlimm ist Miss Granger doch wirklich nicht.“

Es war hoffnungslos. „Nein. Kein Wort zu irgendwem. Wenn sie davon erfährt, bin ich geliefert. Bitte Minerva, versprich mir das. Kein Wort zu Badfigg – und ich lasse dich in Zukunft mit der Sache in Ruhe.“

„Natürlich, Severus. Du hast mein Wort. Aber ich verstehe nicht …“

„Bitte, sie darf nichts erfahren, niemand darf erfahren, dass ich aus dieser Sache raus will.“

„Ja, ja natürlich. Wenn – wenn ich sonst irgendetwas für dich tun kann …“ Minerva sah ihn an, und für einen Moment wirkte ihr Gesichtsausdruck fast so wie früher. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich für einen Mörder gehalten habe. Mr. Potter hat mir die ganze Sache erklärt.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich war es nötig, uns zu täuschen, aber ich hätte wirklich mehr Vertrauen haben können. Du hast ein besseres Leben verdient.“

Er schluckte. Das war die echte Minerva, da war er sich fast sicher. „Danke“, murmelte er fast unhörbar. 

Nach endlos erscheinender Zeit stand er auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Keinen Moment zu früh; Miss Granger kam wieder herein. 

„Störe ich?“, fragte sie unsicher. 

„Aber nein. Ich hatte Minerva nur gerade von deinem herzallerliebsten rosa Knuddelmuff erzählt. Nicht wahr Minerva? Ein putziges Haustier.“ Das würde sie hoffentlich warnen. 

„Oh?“ Miss Grangers Augen weiteten sich. „Ach ja. Morgana. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir nicht schon viel früher einen Knuddelmuff zugelegt habe, sie sind so niedliche Haustiere. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass Krummbein sie nicht zu sehr triezt.“ Ihr Lächeln wirkte gezwungen, aber sonst hielt sie sich wacker. 

Glücklicherweise waren nur noch ein paar Formalitäten zu klären. Miss Granger würde ihre Stelle im Herbst bei Anfang des neuen Schuljahres antreten, und nebenbei noch ihre Abschlussprüfungen ablegen. 

Ein beachtliches Arbeitspensum, aber für Miss Granger wahrscheinlich machbar. 

Das erste, was ihm auffiel, als sie am Grimmauldplatz aus dem Kamin getreten waren, war das Fehlen des verbindlichen Lächelns auf Miss Grangers Gesicht. „Was hat Professor McGonagall zu Ihnen gesagt, Sir?“

„Sie ist völlig überzeugt von Badfiggs Politik. Ich habe sie angefleht, mir zu helfen, und das Einzige, wozu sie sich durchringen konnte, war, anzubieten, dass sie ‚Fenwick’ schreibt und ihn bittet, die Ehe zu annullieren.“

„Und Sie doch noch nach Askaban zu schicken?“

„Dass das die Konsequenz sein würde, schien ihr nicht klar zu sein. Ich bin mir fast völlig sicher, dass sie unter dem Imperiusfluch steht. Versuche meinerseits, sie zum Brechen des Imperiusfluchs zu motivieren, schlugen fehl.“

Miss Granger nickte. Sie war blass geworden. „Sie haben versucht, Ihre Emotionen so zu beeinflussen, dass sie den Fluch brechen will, nehme ich an? Wie genau?“

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen. Nicht einmal das konnte sie bewegen, einzulenken.“

„Hm.“ Ihr Blick wirkte abwesend. „Das hätte eigentlich … ich kann mir nicht vorstellen … und sie ist mit Badfigg befreundet?“

„Sie scheint es zumindest zu glauben.“

„Professor McGonagall hat auf mich immer sehr willensstark gewirkt. Was, wenn es nun doch kein Imperiusfluch ist sondern … ein Trank? Tut mir Leid, Sir, ich will nicht besserwisserisch klingen, aber Sie haben mal gesagt, dass Tränke sehr viel stärkere Effekte haben können als Zauber, und –“

„Und dabei weniger Macht erfordern, da schon viel Magie in den Zutaten des Trankes steckt … ja.“ Wie hatte er das übersehen können? „Gar kein schlechter Einfall, Miss Granger.“ Und eigentlich offensichtlich, nach der Sache mit Lockhart. Bei der er angenommen hatte, sie stehe in keinem Zusammenhang mit dem aktuellen Problem. „Ein Liebestrank scheint es nicht zu sein, aber es gibt da diesen Trank von Gregor dem Kriecher … eigentlich sollte er nicht Minervas grundlegenden Charakter ändern, aber …“

„Ich habe ein paar ziemlich dumme Sachen gemacht, um Harry und Ron zu beeindrucken“, sagte Miss Granger leise. 

„Hm.“ Das wäre bitter. Er hatte Minerva irgendwann verziehen, dass sie ihre Gryffindors nie angemessen für das bestraft hatte, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Und eigentlich geglaubt, nachdem sie so lange Jahre zusammengearbeitet hatten …

Aber es sähe ihr durchaus ähnlich, zu ihrem – vermeintlich – besten Freund zu halten, selbst wenn er Severus etwas unaussprechlich Schreckliches antat. 

Glücklicherweise starrte Miss Granger auf den Boden, wohl in Gedanken an ihre Missetaten – der Vielsafttrank und das Stehlen seiner Vorräte gehörten wohl auch zu diesen Versuchen, ihre Freunde zu beeindrucken – und hätte so oder so den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht gesehen. 

„Ich kann einen Gegentrank brauen“, sagte er schließlich neutral. 

„Einfach so? Ohne zu wissen, welche Änderungen er an dem Rezept vorgenommen hat? Das können Sie? 

Er seufzte. „Keinen wirklich wirksamen Gegentrank, aber ich sehe im Augenblick keine andere Möglichkeit.“ Bisher hatte er die ein oder andere Idee geliefert, und sein Name würde hoffentlich helfen, ein paar seiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen sicher außer Landes zu schaffen, aber Minerva wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen wäre das erste, was er tun konnte, was wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde. 

„Man müsste irgendwie an seinen Trank kommen. Er kann nicht nur Professor McGonagall den Trank verabreicht haben – vielleicht hat er mehrere Leute in Schlüsselpositionen … wenn wir ihm eine Gelegenheit geben würden, jemandem wie Harry den Trank zu verabreichen …“

„Warten Sie!“ Ihm kam da gerade ein höchst unangenehmer Gedanke. „Kingsley ist einer der einflussreichsten Auroren …“ Was, wenn gerade in diesem Moment … „Warnen Sie ihn!“

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Was, wenn Badfigg gerade in seiner Nähe ist? Wenn ich die Nachricht privat mache, bekommt er sie vielleicht zu spät … ah, ich habs. Expecto Patronum!“

Die Nachricht, die sie ihrem Patronus diktierte war kurz: „Immer wachsam.“ 

Severus nickte anerkennend. „Das sollte ihn daran erinnern, nichts zu trinken, von dem er nicht sicher sein kann, dass niemand etwas hineingemischt hat.“

Als eine halbe Stunde später keine Antwort da war, wurde Miss Granger nervös. „Und wenn ich ihn durch die Warnung in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte?“, fragte sie. „Ich dachte … eigentlich könnte ich behaupten, Harry plane was gegen das Ministerium, aber …“

„Ich fürchte eher, die Warnung könnte zu spät gekommen sein“, erwiderte Severus unwirsch. „Wenn Sie mich in mein Haus apparieren würden – ich muss ein paar Rezepte nachschlagen.“

„Ja – natürlich.“ 

Eigentlich musste er nur ein Rezept nachschlagen, und es wäre auch in den Büchern zu finden gewesen, die ihm Kreacher aus Hogwarts geholt hatte, aber in erster Linie musste er sich ablenken. Wahrscheinlich hing Kingsley nur in irgendeiner Besprechung fest, oder war im Einsatz oder was auch immer, es gab hunderte gute Gründe, warum er nicht sofort antwortete. 

Trotzdem erschien der Gedanke, ins Ministerium zu flohen und persönlich nachzuschauen, immer vernünftiger. Das würde zwar die gesamte Tarnung über den Haufen werfen, aber …

„Was, wenn Badfigg es genauso gemacht hat wie Lockhart? Also, vielleicht kein Buch, sondern ein Brief? Ich könnte noch mal in Professor McGonagalls Büro -“

„Ruhe, ich muss mich konzentrieren!“ Miss Grangers ängstlich-nervöser Tonfall zerrte unsäglich an seinen Nerven. 

„Oh, na schön!“ Und bevor er etwas antworten konnte, war Miss Granger auch schon disappariert. 

Severus klappte das Buch zu – das Rezept war dort, wo er es vermutet hatte, und es gab nichts weiter nachzuschlagen. 

Er konnte sich so oder so nicht konzentrieren. 

Würde Kreacher kommen, wenn er ihn rief? Würde Kreacher im Ministerium nachsehen können, was mit Kingsley los war?

 

Das Geräusch einer apparierenden Person schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Severus erstarrte. Er war unbewaffnet, Miss Granger war nicht hier, und wahrscheinlich würden einige Leute denken, sie könnten ihn ungestraft ermorden, nun da –

Endlich registrierte sein Hirn, dass jemand in der Ecke stand, die er Kingsley als Apparierzielpunkt vorgeschlagen hatte. 

Und zwar kein anderer als Kingsley. 

Er nahm sich einen weiteren Moment Zeit um sich zu sammeln. „Du hast Miss Grangers Warnung erhalten?“, sagte er schließlich gefasst. 

„Ja. Ironischerweise wurde ich sofort danach von einem Schockzauber getroffen.“ Kingsleys fröhliche Miene passte nicht zu seinen Worten. 

„Von wem?“

„Gladys. Ich hätte mich wohl wehren können, aber ich war gerade dabei, die Gefangenen – die beiden angeblichen Todesserinnen – zum Büro des Ministers zu bringen. Gladys hat gesagt, es tue ihr Leid, und ihren Zauberstab gezogen … als ich aufwachte war sie über alle Berge und die Gefangenen auch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich meinen Kollegen ausgeschaltet und wäre selbst mit ihnen geflohen.“

„Der Kollege …?“

„Wie man mir später mitteilte, bin ich nach dem Schockzauber auf ihn gefallen. Ein bedauerlicher Zufall.“ Kingsley zwinkerte ihm zu. „Dadurch verlor er wertvolle Sekunden und Gladys hat ihn ebenfalls erwischt.“

„Welche Konsequenzen wird das haben?“ Das klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. 

„Ich bin nach Hause geschickt worden um mich von dem Angriff zu erholen. Wenn ich versuche, mich an der Verfolgung zu beteiligen wirke ich entweder übereifrig und rachsüchtig – oder man könnte korrekt schlussfolgern, dass die Verfolgung sabotieren will. Aber Gladys ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen; ich bin sicher, sie hat ihre Flucht gut geplant.“

„Ich meine für dich.“

„Ist noch nicht beschlossen, schlimmstenfalls werde ich für mein schändliches Versagen degradiert.“ Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wäre ärgerlich, ist aber immer noch besser, als hätte sie nicht eingegriffen.“

Severus nickte. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts steht unter Badfiggs Einfluss. Entweder ein sehr starker Imperiusfluch, oder ein Trank.“

„Ein Trank? Daher das Zitat?“

„Ja. Allerdings gibt es auch gute Nachrichten – wir haben einen Unterstützer. Muss ein enger Vertrauter von Badfigg sein. Er hat uns mitgeteilt, welche Mädchen in Hogwarts besonders gefährdet sind.“

„Da sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es handelt sich nicht um eine Falle. An wen war die Mitteilung adressiert? Harry Potter?“

Das war tatsächlich das Seltsame. „An Miss Granger. Es war ein Patronus –“

„Sag nichts weiter. Ich will unter Veritaserum wahrheitsgemäß aussagen können, dass ich es nicht weiß.“

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast einen Verdacht, oder?““

„Ja – aber ich sage besser nichts dazu. Ihr habt die Person nicht identifizieren können?“

„Nein.“ Die Stimme war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, aber jetzt im Nachhinein? Unmöglich zu identifizieren. „Es könnte eine Falle sein, aber Miss Granger wird die Sicherheit dieser Mädchen nicht gefährden. Diejenigen, denen sie vertraut, hat sie schon gewarnt. Falls Ihre Freundin Gladys meinen Brief noch bekommen hat und Potter kontaktieren konnte, wird Miss Grangers Tarnung möglicherweise intakt bleiben – die Warnungen an die Schülerinnen meines Hauses habe ich alle selbst geschrieben.“

Kingsley nickte. „Mittelfristig wäre es am besten, wenn Hogwarts sicher wäre. Du arbeitest sicher bereits an einem Gegenmittel?“ 

„Ja.“ Severus hielt das Buch hoch. „Nur auf Verdacht. Wir wissen ja nicht, was genau – Miss Granger hat die Absicht geäußert ..“ Verdammt, jetzt fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein. „Sie hat etwas vom Büro der Schulleiterin erwähnt – ich muss sie davon abhalten, so eine idiotische Aktion hat uns gerade noch gefehlt.“

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“

„Sie ist disappariert, ich hoffe, zum Grimmauldplatz.“

„Da war ich zuerst. Kreacher meinte, es sei niemand zuhause.“

Dreimal verflucht! „Wenn Minerva sie erwischt – ich – ich will nicht glauben, dass sie einem Kind etwas tun würde, nicht mal unter Einfluss des Imperius, aber …“ Würde ein Angriff auf einen ihrer Schützlinge ihr mehr widerstreben als die Vorstellung, ihn versklavt zu wissen? Hoffentlich.

„Nur die Ruhe, Severus. Hermine ist nicht blöd. Hast du nicht gesagt, sie hat mal von dir Zutaten gestohlen?“

„Nur aus dem Schrank für die Oberstufe – nichts, was ich wirklich streng unter Verschluss halte.“ Dass Hermine Granger plante, in das Büro von Minerva McGonagall einzubrechen, war schon absurd, dass er noch hoffte, sie würde dabei nicht erwischt werden, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. 

Wenn ihm das vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt hätte …

„Du hast sie nicht erwischt – später geschlussfolgert, dass sie es war, ja, aber das wird hier hoffentlich kein Problem darstellen.“

Hoffentlich. „Der Gegentrank gegen das, was ich vermute, ist nicht sonderlich kompliziert. Ich sollte schon mit dem Brauen anfangen. Je eher Minerva zur Vernunft kommt, desto besser.“

„Völlig richtig. Zum Grimmauldplatz?“ Kingsley bot ihm seinen Arm an, in einer Geste, zu der auch die Worte „Darf ich Sie ins Speisezimmer geleiten, Madam?“ gepasst hätten. 

Severus sparte sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung, konnte aber nicht widerstehen, den angebotenen Arm in derselben Weise zu ergreifen, wie es eine Dame getan hätte. „Zum Grimmauldplatz.“


End file.
